Redescubriendo la vida
by Crispi11
Summary: Capitulo 18 up, gracias por leerme!
1. Dolor y sombras cap 1

Redescubriendo la vida

Cap. Uno:

Dolor y sombras

Habían pasado sólo cinco meses desde esa terrible noche dónde todo se tornó simple, oscuro, monótono; ella siempre aparento fortaleza, no sabía porque lo hacía, todos pensaban que brincaría este bache así como había superado tantos otros… que poco la conocían. Probablemente ella era la culpable de esto, siempre mostro a todos lo que querían ver, si siempre fue complaciente con todos, pero y ella, quien la atendía a ella, quien veía que ella estuviera bien, se limitó a pensar: Como van a cuidarme si siempre he dejado en claro que no necesito de nadie, que soy la fortaleza andante, que soy autosuficiente, Ja que mentira. Ni siquiera él lo notó, no él no pudo ver más allá de su mascara de alegría.

Cada día era peor, todo había cambiado, no lograba digerir las noticias recientes, sí cuándo supo de su identidad (la primera que él le ocultaba) pensó que todo sería más sencillo de ahora en adelante, que no tendría que preocuparse por nada nunca más, claro su mejor amigo era su más grande protector y aliado. Ella sólo pensaba que nada nunca estaría mal otra vez, no contaba con que enfrentaría a su peor enemiga en los días siguientes.

En estos momentos ella volcaba sus pensamientos a esa terrible y maravillosa reunión donde descubrió más de lo que podía manejar, él no sólo era su protector y su amigo, también era su primer amor; en los días siguientes a la reunión se sentía intranquila aquellos sucesos no la dejaban dormir, ni jugar, hasta su apetito había desaparecido, sentía que necesitaba actuar pero no sabía como, su palabras resonaban en su mente a cada instante, nublando todos sus sentidos, no sabía que hacer con ellas.

Flash Back:

_-Candy como te has sentido, preguntó muy preocupado el rubio._

_-Oh Albert no se que me pasa, estoy intranquila he pasado por mucho en tan corto tiempo, (titubeando) quizá sólo estoy desubicada!! (Se notaba a leguas que sus palabras no erarán sinceras, Albert lo noto enseguida)_

_-Pequeña recuerda que prometimos compartirlo todo, se que no me dices toda la verdad y que algo te esta molestando, y mientras sonreía pícaramente dijo, te conozco demasiado para creerte!_

_-Hay Albert no tienes remedio, ves e imaginas cosas donde no las hay (al decir esto Candy se da la vuelta para tratar de huir del interrogatorio del rubio y una carta se asoma en su bolso)_

_-(C__on una mirada incrédula, y un tanto molesto) Candy de quien es esa carta??_

_-(nerviosa) no se de que hablas Albert nadie me ha escrito reciente._

_-(La voz de Albert se torna demandante e imperativa) no me mientas Candice, ¿ quien te ha escrito?_

_-(Candy no sabía donde meterse estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, nunca había visto a Albert así de molesto, ni siquiera noto cuando las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Albert nunca la llamaba de esa manera, no lo entendía) no me lo preguntas más Albert no quiero hablar de esto, aún duele demasiado._

_-(é__l ignora sus suplicas y tomó el bolso de Candy, sacó la carta no necesito ver mas, estaba Furioso y no se molesto en ocultarlo) ¿cómo se atreve a escribirte, y tú como traes sus cartas contigo? pensé que lo empezabas a olvidar, pensé que era tu pasado, que querías un nuevo futuro, que deseabas ser feliz y reanudar tu vida al lado de la gente que si te ama!!_

_-No es lo que piensas, es sólo……. Él sólo me escribe para decirme que se casa con ella…..y que no quería que me enterara de otra manera……__para que así no doliera tanto._

_-(con voz suave y un notorio arrepentimiento por haber explotado) perdón mi pequeña, es sólo que me duele que te aferres de esa forma a él, ya que te ha hecho mucho daño, yo no soporto verte así, sabes yo solo quiero que seas feliz (y no pudo evitar pensar que si fuera feliz a lado suyo sería aún mejor)._

_Cuando Candy estaba por contestar Archie los interrumpió, la rubia le dedico una gran sonrisa a Albert y puso cara de que luego terminarían su conversación, mientras pensaba que oportuno es Archie, así no tendría que seguir hablando de él._

_Fin Flash Back._

Ella le daba vueltas a sus palabras, primero pensó que tenían un significado oculto tal vez romántico después de todo que quería decir con "la gente que si te ama" , ella deseaba que fuera así que él la viera como mujer, pero después de unos días lo descartó; porqué un hombre como Albert se fijaría en una mujer como ella, después de todo el era todo un ejemplar: Alto, bronceado con un cuerpo fuerte y bien marcado, sus ojos eran profundos, intensos y de un azul más bello que el mismo firmamento – ja él nunca se fijaría en mi-

Realmente Candy era una mujer preciosa tenía un par de esmeraldas por ojos, que simplemente le robaban el aliento a quien los mirara, su nariz era afilada y la decoraban una pequitas que le daban un toque coqueto a su rostro, sus labios eran carnosos y tenían una forma definida que asemejaba un pequeño corazón, su piel era blanca como la nieve, y en poco tiempo había delineado maravillosamente su figura, su cintura era realmente pequeña, tenia un busto generoso y firme y sus piernas eran fuertes y bien torneadas, esos años trepando arboles la mantenían en forma.

Pero ella no lo veía así, ella se consideraba una mujer simplona, sin chiste, pensaba que sus piernas eran demasiado masculinas ya que sus músculos estaban bien definidos, no soportaba sus pecas, claro después de que él siempre la molestara con eso ya no podía soportar mas comentarios acerca de ellas, se sentía como la mujer más insignificante, su autoestima estaba por los suelos, se sentía poco atractiva, no sabía lo equivocada que estaba, no había notado que en poco tiempo se había vuelto una mujer bellísima.

-(al verse al espejo) Candy eres una estúpida si piensas que Albert se va a interesar en ti, no tienes nada que ofrecerle, además dejo muy claro en nuestra más reciente charla que no me apoyaría más.

(Con mirada triste) No se como he podido, llevo más de cuatro meses sin verlo, sin hablarle, tampoco se cómo es que nos pudimos alejar tanto en tan poco tiempo, no entiendo porque no me apoyó como siempre solía hacerlo.

No se como llegue hasta este momento, cada vez me siento más débil, ya no puedo recordar más todo es tan doloroso, estoy sola, odio este departamento, odio esta estúpida ciudad, -no entiendo porque decidí huir a Washington- mi visión se esta nublando y no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ¿me extrañará?, no creo ni siquiera le importo, nuestra última charla fue tan fría, tan impersonal…

Flash back:

_-Albert necesito que hablemos_

_-(Con una gran sonrisa) Eso ya me lo habías dicho, por eso organizamos esta pequeña cena!!_

_- (Con un leve sonrojo) que por cierto no era necesario que viniéramos a esta restaurant tan caro y lleno de gente snob._

_-(Albert interrumpe a Candy, la mira con mucha ternura mientras toma su mano) Candy no te preocupes por esto, tu sabes que yo prefiero no venir a este tipo de sitios pero aquí preparan una comida china deliciosa y el lugar es muy amplio por lo que se puede hablar con mucha privacidad, no te arrepentirás!!_

_-(Con una mirada de fastidio) esta bien, pero no venimos para hablar de comida Albert esto es serio, (lo mira fijamente y pone la cara más seria que tenía) quiero que hablemos de mi situación profesional, desde que estas arreglando la clínica del doctor Martín estoy desempleada, sabes que no me contratarán en ningún lugar aquí en Chicago (al decir esto Albert la trato de interrumpir pero Candy le pidió que la dejara terminar), bueno además tu sabes que tengo estudios especializados en cirugía (Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras Albert comenzaba a ver a donde quería llegar Candy, y endureció su mirada) Albert me voy al frente como enfermera de guerra!_

_-NUNCA_

_Candy no lo podía creer Albert su Albert, le estaba negando algo que ella sentía que necesitaba, así sin explicaciones, sólo __dando una negativa sin preguntar por sus razones, sin más._

_-¿Pero porqué Albert?, este es el camino que quiero seguir, es lo que quiero y lo voy a hacer te guste o no (la voz de Candy era débil, sus palabras y su lenguaje corporal estaban llenos de titubeos, a leguas se notaba que no estaba segura de esta decisión)_

…_.._

_-(A punto de gritar) Albert respóndeme ¿porqué me niegas tu apoyo, porqué no dices nada?_

_-(Con una mirada triste y distante) no eres sincera Candy, estas huyendo de tus problemas, y no te estas valorando, quieres arriesgar tu seguridad para olvidar, además bien sabes que puedes trabajar aquí en Chicago en el Hospital que tu desees! Ese pretexto no te va a funcionar (al terminar su frase Albert estaba de pie, con los puños cerrados y sintiendo una ira terrible)_

_Candy no lo toleraría más, si Albert no la entendía si no podía ver como se sentía, su necesidad de estar lejos y ocupada de desconectarse para sanar sus heridas, si él no veía su estado de depresión entonces no valía la pena estar más con él. Candy se levantó de la mesa furiosa y se fue sin decir nada. Albert la dejo partir pensando que iría a tomar aire, que necesitaba despejarse y que regresaría, que equivocado estaba._

_Fin del flash back_

Su piso cada vez estaba más teñido de escarlata, se sentía mareada, ya no distinguía nada, sólo veía sombras, su mente estaba sumida en un estupor, su dolor la había llevado a desear lo peor; al huir de Albert, se había encerrado en si misma, su trabajo ya no le daba consuelo ni satisfacción, nunca pensó que llegaría a comportarse cómo Flammy, Fría, distante, claro era una gran enfermera pero algo faltaba, esa chispa que siempre la caracterizó; su vieja personalidad había muerto al entrar a su nuevo trabajo tres meses atrás, ahora ella era la que poco a poco se extinguía.

Creía oír voces, era imposible vivía sola, pero sentía que una voz familiar la llamaba, era una voz tan masculina, tan bella y justo al oír la voz pensó en Albert si su Albert, tal vez sufriría por su muerte, tantos en su familia lo habían dejado, claro que nadie por voluntad propia, ¿la odiaría por quitarse la vida? El arrepentimiento había llegado, pero era ya muy tarde – ¡no que he hecho!-

_Flash back_

_Un destello plateado brilló en las manos de Candy, el bisturí era de la mejor calidad, ella lo había sacado del hospital junto a unos antidepresivos, los necesitaba para terminar con sus penas o al menos eso pensaba._

_Llevó una carta al correo, era su despedida apenas y escribió unas cuantas líneas, no necesitaba decir más._

_En su departamento sirvió un vaso con agua y trago unas seis pastillas –hasta para esto soy una cobarde, necesito doparme para poder hacerlo ¡que asco me doy!- sacó su bisturí y con precisión realizó un corte desde su muñeca hasta la mitad de su antebrazo –esto será suficiente para terminar con esto- después se sentó a esperar y pensar_

_Fin Flash back_

_CONTINUARÁ……_

_-_

Chicas espero les guste este fic, es mi primero así que sean benevolentes, recibo sugerencias y una de mis frases favoritas también tomatazos!! Jajajaja, mil gracias a todas las que se den el tiempo de leerme, no puedo prometer actualizar muy seguido, pero tampoco voy a tardar siglos ok, buen dia y bye!!


	2. Resoluciones y Revelaciones cap 2

Cap. 2

Resoluciones y Revelaciones.

Él estaba intranquilo, no sabía interpretar sus sentimientos, todos los sucesos anteriores lo tenían en un estado de histeria permanente, pero también estaba muy triste y aunque le dolía aceptarlo, se sentía profundamente decepcionado- ¿Cómo permitió que esta situación llegara tan lejos?, y ella que demonios pensaba, ¿Cómo se atrevió a realizar semejante estupidez?-

_Tío cálmate, si sigues dando vueltas y hablando solo, te van a sacar del cuarto, ya vez lo que dijo esa enfermera, además a mi me confeso en privado, que si no te relajas te van a dar unos calmantes!!_

_Lo siento Archie, nuevamente no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, simplemente no me explico esto. Y ya te dije Archie que me digas Albert, "tío" simplemente me hace sentir viejo._

_(Un tanto fastidiado)Ok Albert. Lo que yo quisiera saber es como supiste donde estaba ella, y cómo es que la ayudaron tan rápido._

_Bueno eso es fácil, ya que siempre supe donde estaba (Archie lo interrumpe)_

_Queeee!!, si sabías de su paradero porque no lo dijiste, Annie estaba preocupada así como las señoras del hogar (y apenas en un suspiro) yo también me preocupé._

_Mira Archie yo sabía pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta, antes de que se fuera... Ella y yo tuvimos una discusión… ella quería ... Ir al frente (no sabía porque titubeaba tanto, sabía que su decisión era correcta, pero en el fondo no quería sentirse responsable por alejar a su pequeña) (Archie lo miraba sorprendido y con mucha incertidumbre) por supuesto que yo me negué, pero creo… que no tuve mucho tacto, tampoco le explique las razones de mi negativa,(con un tono preocupado) oh Archie nunca la he visto tan enojada, sus ojos lanzaban chispas, sí las miradas mataran seguro que no estaríamos teniendo esta charla (al decir esto Albert ríe tímida y nerviosamente), bueno el caso es que ella dijo que se iría con o sin mi aprobación y se fue sin decir más._

_(Sorprendido) No lo puedo creer, esa no es la Candy que conozco, ella nunca se comporta así…. Bueno creo que desde lo de Terry… ya no es la misma (Albert le dedica una mirada asesina a Archie, él no soporta oír el nombre de su antiguo mejor amigo, simplemente le duele tanto que su pequeña su gran amor, este debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, por culpa del dolor que él le causo). _

_Mira allí va el Doctor Marks, voy a ver que me puede decir sobre la condición de mi pequeña (Albert sale corriendo, para indagar sobre su estado, a pesar de que ha hecho esta pregunta más de diez veces)_

(_Archie esta muy fastidiado y piensa) Creo que se fue para evitar darme respuestas, ¡otra vez!, bueno al menos hoy le saque un poco de información, pero no lo entiendo por que no me querrá decir como es que la pudo ayudar así de rápido ¿cómo supo de su estado?_

Candy llevaba tres días sin reaccionar, ahora estaba fuera de peligro, el corte en su brazo era limpio, a pesar de que necesitó de dos cirugías para arreglar sus venas y tendones, dejará una cicatriz casi invisible, que ironico, se notaba que sabía lo que hacia; pero ¿cuanto más tardaría en despertar?, los doctores afirmaban que ya era hora, ya no estaba tan débil las transfusiones de sangre habían ayudado a que recuperara su color, ella debía despertar en cualquier momento; pero que le diría realmente se sentía muy contrariado. Deseaba abrazarla decirle que todo iba a estar bien, darle consuelo y apoyo, pero y si lo volvía a intentar, la sola idea lo hacía enfurecer, NO, no habrá palabras de aliento, definitivamente no, ¡quiero respuestas! Y quiero soluciones. Albert se decidió debía ser firme con Candy, la llevaría a Chicago y dejará de trabajar, no le importaba si tenía que hacer que ella lo odiara, para mantenerla viva haría lo que fuera; en estos momentos ella misma era su peor enemiga y él estaba decidido a protegerla incluso de si misma, sí una Candy viva y molesta es mejor que un fantasma.

Donde estoy, siento que todo me da vueltas, ¿así se sentirá estar muerta? (un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo le dijo que no había logrado su última empresa), lentamente comenzó a ser consiente de su entorno, habían olores muy familiares: antisépticos y ¿sándalo?... Oh no estaba en el hospital, y ese otro olor era él su Albert, pero ¿qué hacia aquí?, yo nunca dije que era una Andrew ¿Cómo diablos me encontró?, y me salvó otra vez, seguro que no estará feliz, probablemente este furioso. Había alguien más, podía escuchar su voz, pero no lograba distinguirla, tampoco entendía lo que decía. (Sorprendida) creo que me están llamando.

_(Desesperado)¡Candy! Despierta, prima no nos dejes. Albert es inútil no me escucha, porque no le llamas tú, ella siempre te ha tenido gran estima (pensando e incluso he llegado a sospechar que te tiene más que cariño)._

_(Albert se acerco a la cama de Candy, y olvidando todas sus resoluciones anteriores decidió, besar la frente de Candy mientras le susurraba) ¡Pequeña, regresa con migo te necesito!_

No entendía todo lo que decían, pero podía sentir la calidez de las palabras, eso era lo que ella necesitaba ahora, la suavidad de Albert, oír su dulce voz, perderse en el azul de su mirada, sí sólo lo necesitaba a él, no sabía cuando había comenzado a sentir todo esto, pero era mejor aferrase a esta pequeña luz que surgía en su horizonte, que a todas las sombras en las que voluntariamente se había sumido, lentamente comenzó a reaccionar con mucha pesadez logró abrir los ojos, su mirada no se adaptaba veía un poco borroso. Su voz la traicionaba no podía decir nada, después de algunos intentos fallidos sólo alcanzó a susurrar su nombre –Albert-

_(Muy emocionado) ¡No te esfuerces gatita estas muy débil!_

Candy ignorando totalmente a Archie, le dedica una mirada titubeante y un tanto asustada a Albert -_Lo siento- _fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, debido a que Albert se acerco con paso firme y mirada asesina, tomó el brazo vendado de Candy, lo levanto de forma brusca, pero sin lastimarla.

_(Con tono autoritario) realizas una estupidez cómo esta, y lo único que__ se te ocurre decirme es "lo siento", esto es increíble, Candy quiero una explicación sensata, (mientras decía esto Archie estaba impactado, le decía con la mirada que este no era el momento de exigencias)_ (Albert comprendiendo el mensaje le dice a Candy) _por el momento te dejaré descansar, pero en cuanto estés mejor ni pienses que me vas a evitar o que sucederá lo de nuestra más reciente platica. Al terminar su discurso Albert sale furioso del cuarto, dejando a un Archie y sobre todo a una Candy sin palabras._

(A pesar de todos los calmantes que la habían aplicado, las palabras de Albert, la habían sacado de su estupor, ahora pensaba con mayor claridad) Qué demonios sucede con migo cómo soy tan tonta para decir eso, creo que mejor debí permanecer con la boca cerrada. Realmente soy muy ingenua, cómo esperar que un débil "lo siento" borre mis errores, (sus ojos estaban cristalinos, unas pequeñas goteras amenazaban con estallar) no, no más lagrimas, no más dolor; ya había he caído suficientemente bajo además a última hora me arrepentí.

Sí el sólo pensar que lastimaría a su príncipe, la hizo reaccionar, claro que pensó que en ese momento era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás… ¿cómo es que me salve?, nadie sabía nada de mi, de mis planes, sí así como Albert, también quiero respuestas.

_(Con mucho esfuerzo y una voz débil) ¿Archie, cómo… es que estoy… viva?_

El llevaba un rato observándola, viendo como su rostro se movía al pensar quien sabe qué, también alcanzó a leer en el su confusión, sabía que ella le preguntaría esto y más, aunque esperaba que no lo hiciera tan pronto.

_(Sonriente y con voz dulce) Gatita, creo que aún no es tiempo de hablar de esto, primero necesitamos que los doctores vean cómo estas (pensando por cierto nadie avisó que despertaste, ojalá que Albert lo haga) y luego necesitamos irnos a casa, ya que estés mejor, podemos platicar sobre lo que quieras (en el fondo Archie no quería admitir que no tenía más información que ella). Sabes voy por un doctor… creo que no hemos avisado que despertaste (al terminar de hablar sale del cuarto, no sin antes regalarle una gran sonrisa a Candy)._

Se sintió alegre al recibir esa sonrisa, claro que si un cierto rubio se la hubiera dedicado hubiera sido mucho mejor… bueno debía conformarse con saber que Albert se interesaba por ella a pesar de que ella se había comportado horrible con él, pero sería capaz de volver a ser esa Candy que siempre fue: alegre, bondadosa y que siempre trata de ver lo mejor en todos… No, una experiencia como esta deja más que cicatrices. –Creo que debo redescubrir que es importante para mi, que me trae dicha- (una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al pensar que sus respuestas apuntaban a un hombre muy especial)

CONTINUARA…

Espero le guste el rumbo que lleva este fic, prometo que el siguiente capitulo aclarará algunas cosas y será un poco más extenso, agradezco los reviews que amablemente me han dejado, y que se tomen el tiempo para leerme, dudas, sugerencias o tomatazos son bien recibidos!!, bye y nos leemos pronto Crispi


	3. Incertidumbre y soledad cap 3

Incertidumbre y soledad

Una mirada azul la taladraba, ella se sentía flotar, el sólo poder perderse dentro de ese océano tan bello la inundaba de una calidez que hacía tanto tiempo no sentía. Esas palabras que oía eran tan sencillas, pero tenían un sabor más dulce que la miel "te necesito, Te amo, eres mi vida", frases tan simples pero tan deliciosas; lo mejor ¡es que él se las estaba regalando! Sí su rubio le susurraba al oído y su piel se erizaba con sólo sentir su aliento rosando su lóbulo, su voz es tan dulce y tan cálida ella pensaba, Oh Albert, yo siento lo mismo, se lo decía débilmente…

Súbitamente, unos gritos fuera de su cuarto, la hicieron despertar,(desesperada) _No sólo era un sueño _(que decepción), la discusión seguía afuera, no lograba distinguir quien era esa persona que afuera conversaba de esa manera tan intensa, -_Dije que eso es innecesario_- Candy pensó "al fin una voz familiar, pero por qué Albert se escucha tan molesto", él no alzaba su voz, pero sus palabras eran cortantes, y tenían un tono autoritario, el cual a nuestra rubia le parecía que no combinaba con su Albert.

_(Fastidiado) Doctor Marks, ya le he dicho que nos la vamos a llevar, en cuanto ella este menos débil._

_(Dejando de gritar, pero con un tono de voz bastante molesto) Sr. Andrew, ya le dije que no me preocupa su estado de salud físico, más bien estoy consternado por su estado mental!!_

_(Muy alterado) Creo que no deberíamos tratar ese tema aquí, cualquiera puede escucharnos, ¡no le he dicho que deseo que esto se trate con la mayor discreción posible! (entra al cuarto de Candy, y cerciorándose que ella durmiera, hace pasar al doctor Marks. Candy no dormía, pero al oír que abrían, decidió fingir que lo hacía, no tenía intención de conversar con un Albert tan molesto)_

_(Casi susurrando) Doctor, ya le dije que por eso no se preocupe, yo ya tengo un doctor que atenderá a mi pupila en lo referente a ese aspecto de su problema, (cambiando su tono por uno que denotaba preocupación) pero dígame, ¿qué tan serio cree que sea este problema?_

_(Con un dejo de ansiedad en su voz) eso no lo se, por esa razón me interesaba que se quedara… para que la evaluemos, cuando llegó a trabajar con nosotros, no sabíamos que perteneciera a una familia tan importante, pero tenía excelentes referencias, sabe la señora Mary Jean es una gran amiga mía, ella me dio referencia de su pupila, me la describió como una excelente enfermera, carismática, llena de entusiasmo y entrega incluso un tanto divertida; en ese momento me pareció que no podía tener mejor candidata y la contrate a la mayor brevedad… pero cuando su pupila comenzó su trabajo, descubrí que la mujer que estaba con nosotros no podía ser la misma que mi querida amiga describiera, yo se que Mary jamás me mentiría, por lo que debo admitir que comencé a sentir una gran curiosidad por Candice, personalmente supervisaba su trabajo, y créame señor Andrew, jamás he tenido enfermera más eficaz, siempre la primera en llegar y la última en irse, no le importaba cubrir turnos extra, pero también podíamos observarla un tanto triste, y me preocupaba que ocupara tanto tiempo en trabajar, nunca imagine que una mujer como ella pudiera tener problemas… (Estas últimas líneas la dice con un tono irónico, lo cual Fastidia a Albert aún mas)._

_Mire doctor (muy molesto y un tanto sarcástico) agradezco su punto de vista, pero le suplico que no hable de lo que usted no sabe. Ahora sólo quiero que aclaremos la alta de Candy, por su seguimiento no se preocupe, de eso me encargo yo, ya que mujeres como ella, tienen personas que están dispuestas a ayudarla._

_(Apenado por sus anteriores comentarios, cambia su tono de voz a uno más amable) Sr. Andrew yo no puedo negarme si usted esta dispuesto a llevarla a su casa, por supuesto que le daremos de alta, pero aún queda el otro pendiente (Albert lo interrumpe, cuando ve que Candy se mueve, ya que pensó que podría despertar)_

_(Serio y hablando aún más despacio) Doctor, por eso no se preocupe entiendo que es algo necesario, sólo le voy a suplicar que lo maneje con la mayor discreción y si puede evitar que se mencionen motivos específicos será mucho mejor._

_(Resignado) Si Sr. Andrew se hará como usted lo solicita._

Candy no sabía bien de que hablaban, claro era probable que las consecuencias de sus actos estuvieran llegando. Albert la llevaría con él eso era seguro, lo que no comprendía era la negativa del doctor, las palabras salud mental resonaban en su cabeza, acaso pensaban que estaba loca, (alarmada) diablos, ahora que haría, estaba claro que había tenido dificultades emocionales pero y si la querían internar, No Albert jamás lo permitiría. (Ya más tranquila) y ¿cual será el otro asunto?, no entendía nada, pero cómo fingió dormir no podría preguntarle, (muy resignada) tendré que esperar a que él me cuente que sucede.

Llevo ya tres semanas en la mansión de Chicago, y no he podido cruzar ni una palabra con él, de hecho no he tenido contacto con nadie, todos estaban muy raros cuando llegamos aquí. Pensé que por lo menos Archie o Annie me visitarían pero no he sabido nada de ellos, se que no debería quejarme, no me falta nada y no es como si mereciera sus atenciones, diario viene un doctor a revisarme pero me trata como si yo no existiera, no habla conmigo sólo me da indicaciones de cómo tomar mis medicinas y me hace esas fastidiosas preguntas de rutina, yo ya me siento bien y cuando trato de explicárselo me ignora. También es muy molesto no poder salir de mi cuarto. Nunca pensé decirlo pero esa nueva doncella es odiosa, no me gusta como me mira y me trata como a una leprosa, se nota a leguas que le desagrado; por más que trato de que nos llevemos bien ella siempre me rechaza creo que debo buscar una manera de acercarme a ella, allí viene con el almuerzo creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para limar asperezas.

_(Sonriente) Delilah, que te parece si hoy almorzamos en el jardín, el día esta muy bonito y creo que podríamos platicar un poco,__ sabes casi no se nada de ti, conozco un lugar perfecto en el jardín como para un picnic, (con una mirada suplicante) por favor no digas que no._

_(Seria y con una expresión de disgusto) Srta. Tengo instrucciones claras de que usted no puede salir del cuarto, y créame que no pienso perder mi empleo sólo por cumplirle un capricho a una niñita mimada._

_(Ofendida y molesta) Creo que si te vas a comportar de esa manera tan grosera preferiría que me dejaras sola…_

_(Interrumpiendo a Candy, y muy irónica) la Srta. Preferirá lo que quiera, pero como ya le demostró al señor que usted es confiable, responsable, que sabe como cuidarse y vivir sola , pues me ha dado la maravillosa tarea de atenderla y cuidarla, Ja (dejando a un lado la ironía) imagínese ahora soy responsable de cuidar de una niña rica que no se valora a si misma y que es tan egoísta como para querer suicidarse, usted no sabe lo que son problemas, ¡ya me lo imagino seguro se no le relegaron una joya que codiciaba y como fue un golpe tan duro no obtener lo que quería, se le ocurrió que la vida ya no tenía sentido!_

(Candy estaba furiosa con su doncella ¡ella no sabía nada de su vida y no tenía derecho a juzgarla!, cuando le iba a responder noto que su doncella se ponía pálida y se callaba, así que volteo hacia la puerta y lo vio, no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera en que no lo había hecho en meses, allí estaba su príncipe ¡al fin había venido! ya no le importaban más las duras palabras de su doncella ahora sólo quería correr a sus brazos y hablar con él)

_(Estaba realmente emocionado por ver esa sonrisa sincera, pero como no podía dejar atrás su plan decidió no mostrar ninguna emoción) Delilah por favor prepare a la Srta. Para tomar el almuerzo en el jardín, y después usted tómese la tarde libre, Candice me acompañará esta tarde._

_(Decepcionada por las palabras tan frías de él) Albert no es necesario que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo, (con la voz a punto de quebrársele) si no deseas que pasemos tiempo juntos me puedo quedar aquí en mi cuarto._

_(Albert se sentía morir por hacer que su pequeña se pusiera así de triste, pero él aún estaba muy molesto con ella y si quería que ella le diera explicaciones y se diera cuenta de sus errores, necesitaba ser indiferente y distante) Esta tarde no es una salida social, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente_

_(Al oír estas palabras Candy se estremeció, Albert venia por repuestas, no venia para reconfortarla ni animarla, ella sería fuerte y le confesaría todo si es que él se lo pedía, era hora de enfrentarse a sus problemas y dejar de huir) Esta bien Albert estaré lista en un momento._

Mientras tanto en Lakewood

_¿Archie dime que has sabido de Candy?_

_(Sonriente y con un tono paciente__) Annie ya te dije que ella esta mucho mejor, su salud ya es estable, (preocupado) Hoy el tío fue a hablar con ella, espero que no sea demasiado duro._

_(Molesta) si no fuera porque se que tu tío tiene las mejore intenciones, yo ya hubiera ido a visitarla, no soporto la incertidumbre, quiero hablar con ella saber que fue lo que sucedió para que actuara de esa manera, estoy muy preocupada además ¡creo que sí ella se sentía deprimida lo que necesita es compañía y apoyo no este trato tan frio y distante!_

_(Con un tono dulce y tomando la mano de Annie) Tu sabes que Albert no piensa mantenerla alejada indefinidamente, él ya te lo explicó, Candy necesitaba tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre sus acciones y para pensar que quiere ahora de su vida, y por la depresión no te preocupes el tío se ha encargado de cuidarla, él ha estado en Chicago al pendiente de ella, ha visto que no le falte nada._

_(Suspirando y dándole paso a una sonrisa) Bueno Archie cambiando de tema, cuando llegan tus padres, ¡sabes estoy ansiosa por conocerlos!, (Archie le dirige una mirada un tanto sorprendida) ya se que los he visto antes, pero tú sabes que las condiciones en que nos conocimos no fueron las ideales, y casi no pude cruzar palabras con ellos, (emocionada y un tanto preocupada) ¿crees que le agrade a tu mamá?_

_(Divertido) Claro preciosa, mi madre te tiene gran estima ella vio todo el apoyo que me diste con lo de mi hermano (al decir esto su voz se torna triste) y ella sólo quiere mi felicidad, hemos perdido mucho en esta familia ahora sólo nos queda seguir adelante y ser muy felices (más animado y con tono coqueto) ahora mi madre sólo esta interesada en que nuestra familia nuevamente se haga grande._

_(Annie se sonroja con los comentarios de su actual prometido) Oh Archie que cosas dices… (ella trata de darle un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a su novio por decir esos comentarios tan atrevidos, cuando ella se acerco, él la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos, sus miradas chocaron, -sus ojos se ven diferentes, nunca había visto ese brillo en ellos- Annie ya no escuchaba nada, parecía que el mundo se desvanecía sólo podía mirar sus ojos, de repente vio que estos se cerraban y sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, era una sensación muy suave, cálida y mágica, todo su cuerpo se estremeció con ese contacto, era la primera vez que él la besaba._

Él comenzó el encuentro de una manera suave y calmada, cómo desaprovechar la oportunidad, sí tenía meses deseando besarla pero ella siempre rechazaba o más bien no se daba cuenta de sus pequeños esfuerzos por acercarse a ella, pero hoy ella no le había huido incluso ella se había acercado a él, y no se arrepentía de besarla. Los labios de su Annie eran adictivos tan suaves y carnosos eran simplemente deliciosos, sin darse cuenta comenzó a ser más demandante en sus contacto, poco a poco fue dando pequeñas mordidas al labio inferior de Annie, ella se estremecía con el contacto por lo que él continuaba con la seguridad de su amada estaba disfrutando de ese beso tanto como él; tomó su rostro con ambas hundiendo sus dedos en su obscura cabellera, poco a poco rozó sus labios con su lengua, al recibir esta caricia que a ella le pareció tan intima y sensual, no pudo más que dar una pequeño gemido de placer; él se sentía en el cielo y aprovechando esta pequeña invitación a seguir, profundizo totalmente su beso, ella sintió el contacto de sus lenguas y no tenía le menor idea de que hacer, así que sólo se abrazó del cuello de su prometido y se dejo llevar

Un carraspeo los interrumpió, ambos dieron un pequeño salto y regresarón a la realidad, estaban en la biblioteca de Albert, esperando a George para que les diera noticias de Candy

(_Totalmente apenado por interrumpir un momento tan privado) Joven Archie Srta. El señor William me ha confirmado la asistencia de la Srta. Candice a su fiesta de compromiso, él me ha dicho que ella ya esta fuera de peligro y lista para integrarse como un miembro activo de la familia Anrdew, por lo que aprovecharemos la ocasión para presentarla en sociedad (Annie y Archie le dirigen una mirada de incertidumbre a George), por los preparativos no se preocupen la Señora Elroy se encargará de todo… (Con tono de voz serio) William desea que el incidente sea tratado con mucha discreción, esto por el bien de la Señorita Candice nadie aparte de nosotros debe de enterarse de lo que paso , por lo que les pide que sigan actuando como si ella estuviera de viaje._

_(Sorprendido) Pero George a pesar de que casi no se nota su cicatriz la Tía se va a dar cuenta de su existencia, ¿como podemos esconder la verdad si es tan evidente?_

_(S__erio) El señor William ya ha pensado en eso, cuando ellos lleguen a Lakewood, él lo explicará todo, ustedes sólo tienen que actuar sorprendidos, el se encargará del resto._

_(C__on mucha seguridad) Esta bien George, Archie y yo seguiremos con este silencio, pero Dile a Albert que tiene que cumplir su palabra y ¡contarnos todo lo que ha pasado y lo que esta planeando! _

_(Sorprendido por la actitud de Annie) Si señorita Annie no dude que le daré su mensaje, con permiso, y disculpen por la interrupción._

_Continuara…_

_Hola a todos, espero que __le guste como vamos, y que no me quieran matar por no dar todas las respuestas que prometí para este capitulo, es sólo que es muy pronto para mostrar todas mis cartas, los invito a escribirme, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, ya sean tomatazos o sugerencias y sólo unas palabras de animo, agradezco se tomen el tiempo de leerme _

_Crispi_

_Mi correo por cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca es _


	4. Fiestas y confesiones cap 4

Hola hoy empiezo, con los agradecimientos y comentarios!!, mil gracias a todas las que se dan un ratito para leer esta historia, las invito a escribirme para darme su opinión, aclarar dudas o simplemente abuchearme, aconsejarme o animarme. Para las que aún tienen dudas este es un Albert Fic. Hoy comenzamos con una canción de Gwen Stefany "The sweet escape", esta canción refleja lo que la pecas anda sintiendo y pensando, pero no se atreve a confesarle a su bello príncipe. Enjoy!

If I could escape  
I would, but first of all let me say  
I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold  
If I could escape  
And re-create a place as my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, Now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape  
(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape)  
You let me down  
I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out  
I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on, let's bounce  
Counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around let's look for some common ground  
So baby, times getting a little crazy  
I've been getting a little lazy  
Waiting for you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry  
By the way the you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me  
Want to take you with me  
If I could escape  
And re-create a place as my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl

I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

Sí yo pudiera escapar

Lo haría, pero primero déjame decirte

Me debo disculpar por actuar, grosera, y tratarte así

Porque me he comportado como leche amarga, regada en el piso

Pero es tu culpa, tú no cerraste el refrigerador

Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que me he portado tan fría

**(Coro) Sí yo pudiera escapar**

**Y recrear un lugar que sea mi propio mundo**

**Y sí yo pudiera ser tu niña favorita**

**Para siempre, perfectamente juntos**

**Dime Niño, ahora ¿Eso no sería hermoso?**

**Sí yo pudiera ser dulce**

**Yo se que he sido una niña muy mala**

**Yo no quería que salieras lastimado**

**Para siempre, nosotros podemos hacerlo mejor**

**Dime niño, ahora ¿eso no sería hermoso?**

**Dulce escape (Quiero ir lejos, a nuestro dulce escape)**

Tú me decepcionaste

Estoy en mi peor momento

Ven, ayúdame

Yo necesito salir de este lugar

Vamos, levantémonos

Estoy contando contigo, para que me des la vuelta

En vez de perder el tiempo, busquemos un territorio en común

Así que amor, la situación se esta poniendo un poco loca

Y yo he estado un poco floja

Esperando porque tú vengas a salvarme

Puedo ver que estas molesto

Por la manera en que me tratas

Tengo la esperanza de que no me dejes

Quiero llevarte conmigo

**(Coro)**

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, hace tres semanas que tuvo su charla "fatal" con Albert, realmente, no había estado tan mal, pero ese nombre le gustaba para nombrar el incidente ya que ella había tenido que abrir su alma como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hacía, él la hizo hablar de todo lo que venía sintiendo y guardando, ella sintió que la compañía y las palabras de su príncipe limpiaba su espíritu, su sola presencia le traía una paz inmensa no recordaba a nadie que la hiciera sentir tan segura, tan libre; ni siquiera en sus charlas con Terry lograba dejar sus sentimientos tan al descubierto como con él. Realmente era muy gratificante, pero también le asustaba y mucho, ella no quería que él notara esos sentimientos que crecían día a día, no quería arriesgar más su relación.

Después de que se comportó tan irracional, él ya no la trataba igual, era muy frio, distante, nuestra rubia estaba segura que había perdido su confianza, su respeto y su amistad; estos pensamientos la aterrorizaban constantemente, se había convertido en una carga para Albert, sí no la dejaba ir era porque se sentía responsable de ella, Candy odiaba ese sentido del honor y deber "realmente que los hombres sean unos caballeros es un fastidio" pensaba amargamente, sus buenas maneras los obligan a tomar responsabilidades que les pesan y que le molestan, justamente ella sentía que se había convertido en una piedra en el zapato de Albert, ¡realmente a veces las mujeres somos muy ciegas!

_(Molesta) Señorita deje de perder el tiempo, y apúrese a colocarse el vestido, ya que usted insiste en vestirse sola por lo menos hágalo rápido, que no debe tardar el señor en venir por usted y como siempre no va ha estar lista y me va a llamar la atención (en un tono muy bajo) ¿que clase de dama es esta, qué no conoce la puntualidad?_

_(Fastidiada) Delilah, ya te dije que dejes de atacarme, ¡mejor ayúdame a abrocharme este vestido! (Nerviosa) ¿No crees que el escote de la espalda es muy atrevido?_

_(Muy seria) Señorita, yo no se de esas cosas, pero sí su vestido fuera inapropiado dudo que el señor se lo hubiera comprado. (Mientras la ayudaba a vestirse pensaba que en todas las cosas que ella le había dicho, realmente no sabía que creer, pero para ser una niña rica ella era muy sencilla, y todos en la mansión la adoraban, tal vez sí había hecho juicios demasiado rápido)_

_Flash Back_

_(Tratando de ocultar sus nervios y un tanto altanera) Señorita quisiera saber cuando llega mi remplazo, para que así prepare mis cosas_

_(Confundida) ¿Remplazo? Delilah de que hablas, Albert no me dijo nada, oye ¿Tan mal te caigo que ya te vas a ir?_

_(Sorprendida) No yo no he pedido irme, pero… yo pensé que después… del incidente del otro día, usted me iba a correr…_

_(Sarcástica) A que incidente te refieres, donde me dijiste niña caprichosa y voluntariosa, o cuando me insinuaste amablemente que era una superficial, o te refieres al otro día donde dijiste que era una rubia tonta y si ambiciones; no ya se te refieres al día en que me gritaste a todo pulmón que era una estúpida que se quitaría la vida sobre una trivialidad o algo así._

_(Nerviosa) Señorita, yo…_

_(Interrumpiendo) No me veas con esa cara, resulta que tengo muy buen oído, y esas veces que hablabas a mis espaldas te escuche perfectamente, pero no te preocupes, a pesar de todo no pienso reemplazarte (con expresión amigable pero un tono de voz serio) no es mi estilo, además yo se lo que es tratar con un paciente difícil,(hablando como para ella mismo) aunque creo que no he sido tan mala paciente… así te decía, creo que me has juzgado muy pronto y sin saber nada de mi persona. No me mires así, no te pienso aburrir con mi historia, sólo quiero que sepas que no soy ninguna niña mimada y ociosa, tengo profesión y hasta hace unos meses disfrutaba ejerciéndola; no pretendo que seamos las grandes amigas de la noche a la mañana, sólo te pido que seas una buena enfermera (Al oír esto Delilah la mira con extrañeza) no te sorprendas Albert me dijo que esa es tu profesión y que el ser dama de compañía sólo es una fachada para cuidar con discreción a las enfermas, pero no te preocupes tampoco invadí tu privacidad haciendo que él me cuente toda tu vida… Cómo te decía sólo te pido que dejes de atacarme cada vez que tengas oportunidad, y que tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿Trato?_

_(Ella no podía creerlo, esta mujer que había tachado de idiota y superficial, parecía que después de todo no tenía humo en la cabez__a, además no era voluntariosa ni rencorosa, cualquier otra "dama" de sociedad la hubiera corrido desde el primer insulto) Esta bien señorita, es un trato, yo dejo de atacarla y usted deja de tratar que nosotras seamos mejores amigas, nos limitamos a un trato enfermera paciente (cierran el trato con un apretón de manos)_

_Fin flash back_

_U__nos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, desde que habían llegado a Lakewood, no tenía ni un momento tranquilo, ¡ella sí que recibía visitas!_

_(Nerviosa y expectante) Adelante_

Albert entró al cuarto de Candy y lo que allí vio iba más allá de sus expectativas, Candy se veía magnifica, ese vestido la hacía verse como toda una diosa, realmente el verde era un color que le favorecía y a pesar de que el vestido era muy sencillo los detalles que tenía le encantaron, definitivamente esa modista de origen chino era toda una experta costurera, debería mandarle unas rosas y hacerle un gran pedido para actualizar el guardarropa de Candy, sabía que su pequeña no estaba interesada en vestidos ni en joyas, pero verla tan sensual y hermosa le parecía un sueño, uno que quería ver constantemente. El vestido de Candy era verde, la falda no tenía nada fuera de lo normal era larga ancha y redondeada, pero la parte superior se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de Candy permitiendo ver su pequeño talle y daba una vista privilegiada de su busto el cual estaba bien formado y de tamaño generoso; no tenía escote en la parte superior pero dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, ya que era tipo halter y se sostenía por una especie de gargantilla de seda un poco más obscura que el resto de su vestido, al ser un halter Candy mostraba más de la mitad de su espalda lo cual a Albert le pareció de lo más sensual; la parte de enfrente estaba decorada con botones de plata tipo chino, los botones eran pequeñas espirales. Candy llevaba una especie de medio chongo lo que permitía que sus risos cayeran libremente, su chongo se sostenía por una sencilla tiara de bolitas de plata y que en un extremo tuviera por decoración tres hojas de jade, sus aretes eran unos sencillos circulitos de plata que hacían juego con su tocado, para ocultar su cicatriz llevaba unos guantes blancos largos, usaba un suave maquillaje.

Albert al verla sentada, tan hermosa, se sintió sumamente feliz sin pensar y por impulso tomo una rosa que estaba en un jarrón junto a la puerta y se la ofreció a Candy, ella la recibió y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo.

Candy se sentía Flotar, ir tomada del brazo de su príncipe era una experiencia sublime, después de su charla "fatal" él se comportaba menos frio, aún no era ese Albert cálido y gentil que siempre conoció, pero ella sabía que si lograba ganar todo el terreno que perdió con sus idioteces, tal vez él volvería a verla como a su igual y tal vez sí ella lograba comportarse de una manera digna de él, entonces tal vez se ganara el corazón de su príncipe. Por ahora se conformaba con ser su acompañante silenciosa, en su mente su amante y la envidia de todas las solteras de Chicago, ya que de su brazo iba no sólo el hombre más dulce, también el más atractivo y sensual de toda la ciudad. Él también llevaba un saco tipo chino, su saco era de un tono lila suave, cualquier otro hombre probablemente se viera poco atractivo, pero él podía llevar harapos y aún luciría magnifico, abajo del saco llevaba una camisa lila oscura con cuello alto y una corbata de moño negra, sus pantalones negros también.

Su príncipe era una visión de otro mundo además de que olía delicioso, realmente no sabía como había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de él, que tarde se había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba más que al aire y que estúpida había sido al perder su confianza. El destino dejó de ensañarse con ella, pero ahora sus decisiones eran las que se interponían en su felicidad, No, siempre han sido sus decisiones las que se han puesto en su camino, no sólo los hombres sufrían del mal del honor y él deber, ahora se daba cuenta que ella siempre lo ha padecido y eso la ha orillado a los rincones más obscuros de su alma y a vivir momentos de mucho soledad, ¡los humanos a veces somos criaturas tan absurdas!

El salón estaba lleno, todos los invitados lucían sus mejores galas, se escuchaban susurros por todos lados, todos los invitados lanzaban miradas curiosas a su alrededor; sabían que William Andrew era un excéntrico, y quien no había escuchas esos locos rumores de que su heredera era una mujer rebelde, desaliñada y con un origen incierto; el ambiente era tenso y lleno de expectativa y morbo.

_(Con voz alta y mal intencionada) Realmente es cierto, la "heredera" es una mujer corriente, no tiene ni un gramo de clase, además de que es una recogida, ¡quien sabe que artimañas uso para engatusar al Tío!, además es una mal agradecida. Imagínate mi hermano en nombre del deber y de puro cariño a la familia estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse y casarse con esa, y se atrevió a rechazarlo, seguro que la muy interesada esta buscando a alguien con mucho dinero__ y que sea fácil de manipular, para así comprarse un poco de respeto y seguir viviendo indignamente._

_(Molesto) Elisa, no deberías hablar así de Candice…_

_(Interrumpiendo a Archie y con tono sarcástico) Elisa deja de contarle a nuestros invitados tus ambiciones secretas, si les dices que sólo vas por su dinero y que los buscas para tratar de escalar socialmente y comprarte clase, ¡nunca te vas a casar!_

Elisa hace un pequeño berrinche y se va, no sin antes gritar _Me las vas a pagar Annie _(_Tratando de contener la risa) Amor ya sabes como es Elisa, no deberías provocarla. (El caballero con el que Elisa platicaba estaba impactado, siempre había escuchado que la Señorita Britter era muy tímida y reservada, que equivocados estaban todos, incluso se equivocaron con la descripción de la señorita Legan, ella sí que era una víbora que ni siquiera sus primos toleraban) o una disculpa Sr. Odonel, a veces mi prima habla sin pensar, (Annie miraba a Archie como recordándole de sus modales ya que no los había presentado) por cierto no he tenido el gusto de presentarle a Annie Britter ella ¡es mi bellísima prometida!_

(Annie le extendió su mano para que la besara, el señor Odonel realmente era guapísimo era alto, con un cuerpo musculoso y bronceado, tenía los ojos color miel y unos labios carnosos y bien formados, su cabello era rubio pero de un tono obscuro; si no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de su castaño seguro que trataría de llamar su atención, claro ella ya tenía pareja, pero sabía de una cierta personita que estaba solterita y necesitada de compañía interesante, definitivamente trataría de emparejarlos_) Mucho gusto Sr. Odonel, ¿dígame de donde conoce usted a mi prometido?, no quiero ser grosera pero es que nunca antes lo había visto._

_(Sorprendido por lo directa que es Annie) Bueno es que soy español, vine a Estados unidos, a concertar unos negocios, y bueno decidí quedarme debido a que la situación en Europa no mejora._

Todos levantan su mirada y los murmullos se hacen más evidentes, la pareja más comentada de Chicago, por fin hace su entrada, están parados al pie de la escalera. Las mujeres, aún que les parecía que su vestimenta es un poco exótica no podían dejar de babear por Albert, y los caballero simplemente se quedaron sin habla al mirar a la rubia, después de observarla no podían creer que los rumores sobre ella fueran ciertos, ella expiraba en cada poro clase y elegancia.

Elisa no podía creer lo que veía, y pensaba con mucho odio: el vestido de esa recogida esta hecho de pura seda, además de que es un modelo que nunca antes había visto, que coraje la Tía nunca mencionó que le traería del extranjero un vestido a esa, como la aborrezco, el idiota del tío siempre le da lo mejor, tengo que hacer que la muy tonta se ponga en ridículo, al menos así me divierto un rato.

Después de todos los anuncios y presentaciones, Archie y Annie así como Albert y Candy abrieron el baile, después de la primera pieza, Annie y Candy aprovechan que sus acompañantes estaban hablando de negocios con el Sr Odonel y se dirigen con mucha discreción a la terraza.

_(Sonriente) Hay amiga, no sabes lo feliz que soy, para mi es un sueño al fin estar comprometida con mi Archie, y además poder compartir estos momentos contigo, sólo me gustaría que ¡Patty ya hubiera llegado! (seria) Bueno dejemos de hablar de mi, Candy aprovechemos que estamos solas, ¡quiero que me digas que ha estado pasando contigo, y que fue lo que hablaste con Albert!_

_(Candy estaba sorprendida por la firmeza y lo directas que eran las palabras de su amiga, no se sorprendía por la pregunta eso ya lo esperaba, lo increíble era ver a su amiga tan segura de sí, eso le parecía magnifico)_

_(Molesta) ¡Candy deja de evadirme, respóndeme!_

_(Con una sonrisa) No te enojes no te evadía, ¡sólo que me sorprendió lo directa que te has vuelto!... como empezar… Annie discúlpame por hacer que te preocupes, yo no pensé bien lo que hacía, no me quiero justificar pero sí de algo sirve a última hora me arrepentí, de mis acciones, yo creí que ya era tarde (con una voz frágil) pero cuando creía que había muerto, la vida me regaló una segunda oportunidad… ¡te juro que no la intentaré desperdiciar otra vez!_

_(Annie se siente conmovida por las palabras de su amiga, y la abraza efusivamente) ¡Bueno ahora cuéntame que fue lo que él te dijo!_

_Flash Back_

_En el jardín de la mansión de Chicago_

_(Muy enojado y tomando bruscamente el brazo izquierdo de Candy) Dilo, dame una explicación a esto, y no me salgas otra vez con "lo siento" quiero saber que te hizo tomar esa decisión tan cobarde, que era tan terrible como para dejarnos a todos, y para abandonarte a ti misma._

_(Ofuscada, y con un tono de voz débil) Yo… no se como comenzar… creo que fue una combinación de muchos factores… primero la muerte de Stear me sacudió muchísimo, (Albert la mira con ojos asesinos e incrédulos no podía creer que esa fuera su excusa, estaba apunto de interrumpirla cuando Candy dijo) No me mires así, se que también fue duro para ti y __**tú**__ familia. Sí quieres respuestas te las daré, pero tienes que ser paciente para escucharlas (el rubio asintió y dejó que Candy continuara su explicación)_

_(Pensativa y con un tono un poco más seguro) bueno se que lo de Stear fue un golpe muy duro para todos, pero… bueno yo me sentía un tanto culpable, él me dio muchas indirectas sobre lo que pensaba hacer, pero como yo estaba ensimismada con mi relación con Te… con él, no le presté suficiente atención, incluso cuando mi querido amigo obviamente se despedía de mí, no lo note, (Albert no podía creer que Candy se sintiera así, sin darse cuenta había cambiado su expresión fría por una más dulce y comprensiva) sabes llevar sentimientos de culpabilidad a cuesta es muy difícil… y yo estaba en una especie de campaña autodestructiva, cada vez que podía me recordaba a mí misma lo egoísta que fui y me decía cosas horribles… bueno __también me sentía deprimida por que él y yo terminamos, y nuevamente no dejaba de repetirme que el destino me odiaba, que siempre me ponía las pruebas más horribles e injustas, me decía que yo no debía valer nada, por que Terry no lucho por nuestra causa, me repetía que sólo era una mujer simplona que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a nadie, sin padres, sin modales adecuados, comportándome siempre como un muchacho… y pues al pensar tantas tonterías todo el tiempo… pues poco a poco me convencía que debían ser verdad._

_Yo me sentía muy confundida, y pues cuando comenzaste a remodelar la clínica… el tiempo libre y el ocio se convirtieron en mis peores enemigos, ya que sólo me dedicaba a pensar más y más tonterías, fue cuando decidí que quería ir a la guerra, pensaba que si ayudaba a otros en medio de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor de la guerra, tal vez olvidaría mi dolor propio; pero tú me negaste esa salida, y no te lo reprocho Albert, mis motivos para ir a Europa no eran los adecuados y tú lo sabías, pero no te niego que dolió y mucho, el trato que me diste. Tú siempre escuchas mis razones, me das el beneficio de la duda, tratas de entenderme, y en esa ocasión simplemente, me trataste como a una niña tonta con la que no se puede conversar; (apenada) probablemente me comportaba así,__ pero de todas formas tu actitud me lastimó demasiado, (Las lagrimas comienzan a fluir de una manera silenciosa) cuando me fui del restorán pensé que al fin lo había perdido todo, me sentí muy sola, sentía que todos me habían abandonado, sentía que no valía nada, decidí comenzar de cero, decidí que si tu me dabas la espalda yo… así que me fui._

Albert estaba conmovido por las palabras de su pequeña, hacía mucho que ella no era tan sincera como ahora, aún así algo le decía que no le decía aún toda la verdad, esa última frase no la había terminado, por ahora eso era suficiente, no aprobaba sus acciones, tampoco las justificaba, pero justo ahora comenzaba e entenderla.

_(Volviendo a colocar su mirada dura y seria) Candy yo… sigo sin aprobar tus decisiones, aún pienso que lo que hiciste fue irracional y muy extremo, pero trataré de no juzgarte intentaré comprenderte. Pero ahora quiero que tu te pongas en mi lugar, yo como cabeza de la familia tengo que tomar una postura, y tengo que protegerte incluso de ti misma, por lo que te pido que acates las medidas de seguri__dad que se te han impuesto; con respecto a Delilah…_

_(Interrumpiendo) No te preocupes por ella, nuestra charla de hoy no fue nada… no quisiera que perdiera su trabajo, sólo porque me conoce por mis acciones mas estúpidas y no por lo que soy._

_(Aliviado) Que bueno que pienses así, realmente no es fácil conseguir enfermeras que quieran también hacerla de damas de compañía (rápidamente cambia el tema ya que se da cuenta que cometió una indiscreción, muy serio). Candy tenemos que pensar que decir sobre el incidente tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta, ya que decidiste marcarte permanentemente y nadie debe saber los detalles precisos._

_(Con voz firme y segura) creo que es mejor decir la verdad, y de ¡cuando acá te preocupa guardar las apariencias!_

_(Exasperado) Candy tú no entiendes nada, no quiero guardar las apariencias sólo por cuidar el buen nombre de la familia, pero si quiero protegerte de las habladurías además esta el otro asunto… Candy tu licencia de enfermera… esta suspendida temporalmente… si se sabe que trataste de suicidarte y que para hacerlo tomaste material del hospital, te la revocarían permanentemente, no quiero que sufras más así, que logre convencer al Dr. Marks para que sólo te suspendiera por inestabilidad emocional, debido a la muerte de un familiar cercano._

_(Las noticias fueron como un balde de agua fría, no podría trabajar más si no era discreta, ahora comprendía las palabras del Albert en el hospital y su insistencia por sacarla rápidamente de allí, pero ¿cómo supo Albert que tomo el bisturí y las pastillas del hospital?, bueno después se lo preguntaría. Resignada) Diles a todos que me desmalle en mi departamento y que al caer rompí un cristal, o un espejo y que así fue como me lastime._

_(Nerviosa) Albert, yo realmente me siento terrible por hacerte pasar este mal rato.__ (El rubio la mira con incertidumbre) No te preocupes no "tan terrible", como para que este capitulo se repita otra vez, sí de algo vale yo me arrepentí a última hora, mientras mi vida se extinguía yo reflexionaba sobre todo mi pasado y mi presente y cuando pensé en ti… y el lo mucho que me has dado… yo me arrepentí… desee haber hecho las cosas de otra forma… (Desesperada) Albert te juro que nunca te hare pasar una preocupación de este tipo yo…_

_(Interrumpiendo) Candy… yo ya no puedo confiar en ti, ni en tus palabras, así que mejor ya no sigas._

_Fin del flash back_

_Continuara……………………._


	5. Intrigas y cambios cap 5

Intrigas y Cambios

Podías leer la tristeza en su mirar el dolor era algo patente en su rostro, sus facciones eran las de una mujer derrotada; aún así su postura trataba de no delatarla, su porte era orgulloso, su cabeza estaba en alto, nunca más se derrumbaría, sus sentimientos a pesar de ser intensos y lastimeros, no la volverían a traicionar no lo podía permitir. El dolor en la mirada de su príncipe la había calado hondo, no podía creer que ella misma fuera tan insensible como para lastimarlo a él, él que siempre le dio todo y un poco más, él que la ayudo sin no pedir nada, él que siempre le regaló sus sonrisas limpias y sinceras. Era algo seguro debía ser fuerte, debía buscar la manera de encontrar a esa Candy de antaño, la que era feliz, la que sonreía ante la adversidad, la que fue capaz de dejar todo por seguir sus sueños; estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, el problema era ¿cómo?, como podía dejar de sentirse culpable, miserable y deprimida; cómo se podía regresar el tiempo atrás y simplemente ser esa niña simple, a la que todo le brindaba alegrías desmesuradas, ¿Cómo?

_(Preocupada) ¿Candy?, que sucede de repente te has quedado callada, ¿te sientes mal?_

_(Tratando de sonar segura) No es nada Annie, es sólo que me quede reflexionando acerca de las palabras de Albert, (sonriendo y sacando la lengua de lado) disculpa creo que mis pensamientos divagaron y te deje a la expectativa, pues eso fue todo lo que hablamos, ya que George llegó y nos interrumpió._

_(Emocionada) Allí vienen Archie y Albert, luego continuamos la platica, eso si nos logramos deshacer de tu dama de compañía, ja ja._

_(Bromista) ¿A caso las bellas damas se esconden de nosotros?_

_(Divertida) No querido, no nos escondemos, pero como no dejaban de hablar de negocios y eso realmente nos aburre, decidimos salir a tomar el fresco._

_(Apenado) Perdón mi flaquita se que te prometí que nada de negocios hoy, pero este señor Odonel insistía mucho, prometo que el resto de la noche es sólo para ti (al decir esto último besa la mano de Annie)_

_(Jugando) Ay Albert mejor dejémoslos solos, ya se pusieron románticos y de seguro que quieren su espacio._

_(Siguiéndole la corriente) Sí Candy podríamos dejarlos solos, pero necesitaríamos mandar a un Chaperón, porque estos jóvenes no se contienen cuando piensan que nadie los mira_

_(Muy rojo) Tío que cosas dices, sabes que yo respeto a Annie._

_(En tono de broma) Pues sí sobre todo la respetas en mi biblioteca (le guiña un ojo y suelta una carcajada), ¡saben George es muy discreto y todo eso, pero aún así es mi hombre de confianza y el me informa todo!_

(Roja como tomate) Oh Albert ese es el vals favorito de Candy, seguro que se muere por bailar (le da una mirada de suplica por que deje de abochornarlos) Que les parece si todos bailamos.

Los cuatro se dirigen al salón de baile, y se entregan al ritmo. Ella no podía estar mejor odiaba estas tontas fiestas, siempre le habían chocado, bueno le molestaba el ambiente, la frivolidad, la hipocresía, pero amaba la parte del baile eso era lo mejor, era la excusa perfecta para estar en los brazos de sus seres queridos, era el mejor momento para sentir su calor, para gozar de un momento de intimidad y de magia, definitivamente amaba bailar con sus seres queridos, pero más que nada con el dueño de esos ojos profundos y cálidos; extrañaba perderse en ellos, sentir que se derretía por la manera en que la miraba, desde el incidente, ya no la miraba igual, ahora sólo encontraba un invierno perpetuo en sus ojos, y eso le dolía, pero en estos momentos fugaces pareciera que nada había sucedido, que todo era un mal sueño, él le regalaba una mirada sin igual, era dulce, intensa incluso podría decir que su mirar estaba lleno de… pasión. Que confusos son los hombres- pensaba- por momentos son témpanos y sin darnos cuenta cambian y nos encontramos con que son radiantes como el sol.

_(Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y con voz muy dulce) Dime pequeña, ¿por qué llorabas en el jardín?_

_(Sorprendida) Que te hace pensar que lloraba Albert, (al ver que la miraba de una forma que gritaba que no le mintiera) Esta bien (casi susurrando) eres imposible, (en tono normal) estaba explicando mi situ… mis tonterías a Annie, ella también merecía una explicación y como no habíamos tenido tiempo de charlar, aprovechamos el momento._

_(Tranquilo) Bueno olvidémonos de todo… por esta noche, hoy es tu noche así como la de mis sobrinos… celebremos y disfrutemos._

_(Sonriendo) Me parece muy buena su idea Sr. Andrew, "esta noche crea en mi así como yo creo en usted, sólo esta noche"(Frase tomada de la canción Tonight, tonight de los smashing pumkings)_

Albert se sentía desconcertado, "Sr. Andrew, usted", ella hacía mucho había dejado los formalismos, se comporta de forma extraña bueno tal vez ella sólo juega –pensó- sí creo que es eso, ya que me sonríe como hace mucho no lo hacía de una manera sincera y llena de belleza, justo como cuando la conocí (Al pensar esto Albert esboza su mejor sonrisa).

Todos murmuraban al verlos bailar, se veían realmente increíbles juntos, irradiaban una felicidad que no tenía comparación, pero una mirada en particular no era ni curiosa ni morbosa, más bien era una mirada llena de odio, envidia y celos, sus celos no eran como el de las otras chicas, no era porque deseara bailar con ese rubio tan magnifico, simplemente era una actitud irracional, quería que esa estúpida recogida, se viera humillada y rechazada, no soportaba que fuera el centro de atención, le fastidiaba que siquiera la vieran como a su igual, ella no debía ser nada, ¿cómo una simple sirvienta sin padres podía tener todo lo que esa tenía?, debía hundirla a como diera lugar.

_(Molesta) Tía, no cree que debería decirle a esa que ya se retire, no ha hecho otra cosa que exhibirse, mírele como baila con el Tío, lo ha acaparado toda la noche y todos murmuran sobre ellos, es una descarada y una simplona ¡haga algo!_

La señora Elroy era una mujer cambiada, en el pasado ella no hubiera dudado en apoyar a Elisa, pero después de recuperar a William nada fue igual para ella. Sentía que había desperdiciado gran parte de su vida observando reglas rígidas y absurdas se sentía muy avergonzada por la vida que hasta ahora llevaba. Esa chiquilla humilde le había enseñado una gran lección, ella que sin observar "las buenas costumbres", le hizo a su familia un bien incalculable; esa a la que por años despreció cuidó a su sobrino en contra de todos, le dio techo, atenciones y su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio. Sí una "dama" como Elisa o como ella misma lo hubiera encontrado, nunca hubiera recuperado a su sobrino y tal vez él nunca habría recuperado su pasado. Ella pensaba – que equivocada he estado durante toda mi vida, cuanto mal no habré hecho por ser tan poco flexible y por estar tan llena de prejuicios-

_(Irritada) Tía acaso no me esta escuchando__, debemos hacer…_

_(__Interrumpiéndola y muy Seria) Elisa Basta ya, hoy es la presentación de Candy, es lógico que sea el centro de atención junto con Archie y su prometida, además que no ha acaparado a William apenas y han bailado tres piezas en toda la noche; (con voz suave, pero con mirada amenazante) querida sabes que Candy es la protegida de William, no creo que sea conveniente que te expreses así de ella, mi sobrino ha sido indulgente ante tus juegos con anterioridad, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, después del fiasco con Niel, él fue muy claro a quien intervenga con la vida de su pupila o siquiera la mire feo, le hará saber quien es William Albert Andrew, no tomes sus palabras a la ligera Elisa._

_(La tía se va a saludar a unas amigas dejando a una Elisa muy pensativa y molesta) Tiene razón, debo ser muy discreta y cuidadosa con mi venganza, si no el bruto del Tío me va a fastidiar._

Ella sabía que debía maquinar algo para arruinar a Candy sin que se viera involucrada, necesitaba un socio nuevo, Niel era muy predecible y además demasiado torpe, no sabía trabajar con discreción, pero de donde sacaría un aliado que este dispuesto a ir en contra de una mujer que claramente era poderosa, odiaba admitirlo, pero el ser la protegida del Tío le daba un estatus muy alto, debía conseguir a un hombre sin escrúpulos, manipulable. ¡Claro! cómo no se me ocurrió antes- pensó- mi más reciente conquista es el arma perfecta, él siempre hace cualquier cosa por mí y por obtener mis favores así, es un estúpido con la ilusión de poder pertenecer a mí familia; ja que ingenuo.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, Candy y su príncipe seguían bailando, habían rechazado cortésmente a varios pretendientes, pero el ambiente se estaba tensando, sus negativas sólo avivaban los rumores, todos se preguntaban que tipo de relación tendrían los rubios, las señoras murmuraban acerca de cómo Albert se dirigía a su "protegida" ya que jamás se le escucho decir su hija, siempre era su pupila, pero jamás su hija, ni sobrina, nunca decía nada que diera a entender que tuvieran vínculos familiares. Muchas señoras a pesar de los rumores no decían nada ya que creían la historia que la Señora Elroy les había contado.

_(Muy seria) Señoras pareciera que olvidan que no es de damas estar murmurando a espaldas de alguien, además de que repiten rumores mal intencionados acerca de un hombre intachable._

_(Divertidas y con un tono de voz que denotaba haber tomado más champagne del que es adecuado) Duquesa de Kelby, no son rumores, es bien cierto esta chica Candice, no es más que una recogida, una amiga de mi hija estudió junto con ella, y me dijo que la muy cínica ni siquiera ¡se molestaba en ocultarlo!_

_(Serena pero con voz autoritaria) En eso se equivocan, yo se de muy buena fuente, que ella en efecto perdió a sus padres por lo que es huérfana, pero ella es familiar lejana del esposo de la difunta hermana de William._

_(Incrédula) Mi estimada duquesa, quien le ha dicho esas mentiras tan bajas, esa proviene de un orfanato además de que la muy vulgar se atreve a trabajar._

_(Molesta e irónica) Mis estimadas señoras, yo les suplicaría que se abstuvieran de realizar semejantes comentarios, si la señora Elroy las escuchara inmediatamente las retiraría de su circulo social de amistades y tendría toda la razón, las damas de buena cuna, no deberían beber al grado que su buen juicio se nuble y comiencen a difamar a las hijas de sus amigas y familiares; además sí ustedes piensan que esa señorita es vulgar, entonces no se como deberíamos llamar a sus hijas, sobre todo a Luisa y a Elisa, que están al fondo del salón coqueteando descarada y abiertamente (la duquesa se va dejándolas sin palabras)_

La fiesta seguía, era un éxito total, los rubios habían esquivado a su múltiples pretendientes usando toda clase de pretextos, realmente les molestaban tantas atenciones, pero sobre todo tanta hipocresía, pero por otro lado no querían retirarse de la fiesta, simplemente estaban disfrutando al máximo su mutua compañía, ellos hablaban de todo y nada; parecía que nada negativo había sucedido ya no bailaban para poder evitar invitaciones no deseadas, estaban sentados conversando, cuando Elisa se acerco con una mirada poco amigable, sabía que debía jugar sus cartas con mucho cuidado, el Tío William no era alguien que debiera subestimar, así que puso su sonrisa más hipócrita y se acerco a la mesa.

_(Súper hipócrita y cómo si le costara trabajo pronunciar las palabras) Hola Candice luces muy bella hoy, (más natural) Tío querido me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza con migo._

_(Sorprendido) Eh… Elisa, sabes estoy cansado además de que…_

_(Interrumpiéndolo) Por favor Tío, no seas malo con migo, tu siempre estas muy ocupado para nosotros, y yo sólo quiero que lleguemos a ser una verdadera familia, ¿anda si?_

_(Fastidiado, ya que sabía que algo tramaba su sobrina) Elisa espero que no tengas nada entre manos, ya que esa excusa no me la trago._

_(Fingiendo estar ofendida) Pero Tiito como me dices esas cosas, yo soy sincera (pretende irse ofendida)_

_(Un tanto apenado) Ok, esta bien Elisa, vamos, pero sólo una pieza_

Justo cuando se va Albert llega a la mesa un joven muy apuesto, él es alto, con ojos marrones casi color vino, su cabello es negro, sus facciones afiladas y atractivas su piel es muy blanca, a pesar de tener complexión delgada tiene músculos bien definidos, pero su rostro tiene una expresión fría y un tanto altiva.

_(Con voz seductora) Señorita Andrew me concedería este vals (al decir esto le ofrece su mano)_

_(Ella no quería bailar, pero sabía que no podría excusarse ya que estaba sola, así que un tanto renuente dice) esta bien_

A lo lejos cierto hombre se veía muy molesto, sabía que él debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para sacar a la rubia a bailar, sabía que sí quería el corazón de su encantadora dama, primero debía ayudarla a sanar sus heridas, y que la mejor manera para ayudarla era dándole una lección a esa a mujer que se atrevió a hacerle daño.

_(Incomoda) Sr… _

_(Apenado pero muy seguro) Spencer Kelby, disculpe mis modales, no rea mi intención incomodarla, sólo que deseaba poder bailar con usted, y olvide las formalidades._

_(Sonriente) No se preocupe Sr. Kelby, pero cuénteme que lo trae a Chicago, debido a su acento deduzco que usted no es estadounidense._

_(Seductor) Por favor llámeme Spencer, (en un tono más casual) y respondiendo a su pregunta acompaño a mí madre mientras arreglamos unos negocios, pero cómo ella es muy amiga de la Sra. Elroy decidió alargar nuestra estancia para poder realizar unas visitas sociales._

Cierto Rubio sentía su sangre hervir, no le gustaba nada la mirada que ese muchacho le estaba dirigiendo a su pequeña, él sabía que tarde o temprano ella sería cortejada pero aún así no estaba listo para que sucediera tan temprano, que molestia, si no hubiera aceptado la invitación de Elisa hubiera evitado que se le acercaran a su Candy. Por fin termino ese vals que Albert sentía eterno, le fastidiaba Elisa ya que durante toda la pieza estaba diciendo quien sabe que tantas tonterías, realmente él no le ponía atención, sólo podía pensar en como Candy le regaló una sonrisa a ese extraño, y como él trataba de seducirla, no lo soportaba, tenía que llevarse a su amada lejos de toda la competencia, sabía que era injusto por su parte ya que él no tenía una relación de pareja con ella, pero los celos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, Albert quería que Candy sólo fuera para él, además ella no estaba emocionalmente disponible o al menos eso es lo que él quería pensar.

Había pasado un año y medio desde aquella fiesta, Candy y Albert mantenían una relación estrictamente amistosa, platicaban siempre de cuestiones laborales o familiares nunca hablaban abiertamente de sus sentimientos. Candy seguía en observación, pero su estado de ánimo era mucho mejor, cada día se parecía más a la antigua Candy, sólo que ahora era más abierta a admitir todo tipo de emociones, había dejado de mascarar todos sus sentimientos, por fin comprendió que esta bien enojarse, sentirse triste e incluso estallar de vez en cuando, que no todo debe ser rosa las 24 horas del día.

Después de mucha terapia, logró poner en el pasado a Terry, sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo a un hombre como él es imposible borrarlo de la memoria y el corazón, pero ahora había logrado hablar de él sin que doliera, por fin podía verlo como una hermosa parte de su vida, al fin reconoció que no todo lo relacionado con el actor le traía dolor y pesares, ese hombre castaño le dio tanto, que sería un error tratar de borrarlo de su vida.

Albert notaba que Candy había cambiado mucho, sabía que ya no era como la niña despreocupada que conoció y que tampoco era la chica que embotellaba todas sus emociones y no se permitía ser honesta con ella misma ni con los demás, ahora veía a una mujer más madura, que seguía teniendo una sonrisa mágica e inocente (que además lo volvía loco); pero también notaba que a ella le faltaba algo, un rumbo una dirección; él no deseaba que ella lo buscara lejos de él, no otra vez por eso ideo un plan, desde que comenzó esta proyecto tenía en mente a su bella dama para que fuera la encargada, claro que antes sólo se lo propondría esperando que ella aceptara, ahora sería una invitación que sabía que por las circunstancias ella no podía rechazar. Se sentía egoísta y ruin porque sólo deseaba tenerla cerca y segura en muchas ocasiones se reprochaba ya que dejaba caer sus defensas y olvidaba sus resoluciones con una simple mirada de ella y cuando lo abrazaba simplemente no sabía ni como se llamaba y se cuestionaba porque torpemente no hacía nada para que esa diosa de mirada de esmeraldas fuera su mujer.

El rubio estaba más enamorado que nunca de su pequeña, sentía que moría cada vez que la Tía hablaba de la importancia de conseguirle marido a Candy, él siempre se salía por la tangente alegando que él jamás la obligaría a casarse sin amor, aunque en lo más profundo de su alma deseara poder hacerla su esposa con o sin su consentimiento, él la amaba y esa era razón suficiente para ignorar sus más bajos deseos y solo buscar su felicidad aún que eso implicara que él no fuera la razón de la misma.

Candy no se sentía muy satisfecha con su actual vida, ahora que sentía que ella estaba estable necesitaba volver a trabajar en lo que más amaba, el hospital, pero sabía que por ahora eso era sólo fantasía. Odiaba ser asediada por todos esos jóvenes superficiales que constantemente la invitaban a fiestas y demás banalidades. Desde hace mucho, la rubia sólo tenía ojos para su príncipe, pero su corazón aún no dejaba de sangrar por las heridas del pasado, esto aunado al miedo de perder lo que restaba de su amistad con él habían frustrado sus planes de conquistarlo, pero ahora sólo quedaba el miedo, la herida que Terry abrió ya había cerrado y casi sin dejar cicatrices, ahora sólo debía vencer el temor y tal vez pudiera ser la que entrara en el alma de Albert.

En todo esta tiempo su príncipe había hecho hasta lo imposible por que ella se sintiera mejor, incluso le había contratado profesores para que pudiera estudiar en casa y obtuviera un titulo de Administradora, ella le parecía increíble que en tan poco tiempo ya se pudiera jactar de ser profesionista, pero Su Albert, le había explicado que durante este tiempo llevó una carga de estudio del doble que la de cualquier estudiante, y cómo ella no hacía nada más que estudiar, ya que nunca aceptaba las invitaciones a eventos sociales (lo cual secretamente hacía Albert inmensamente feliz) pues había terminado en tiempo record la carrera.

Candy sabía que tal vez nunca más podría trabajar como enfermera por eso decidió que tener otra carrera le sería útil, y pues si estaba en el rango administrativo tal vez podría ayudar a su príncipe, y en estos momentos el que Albert estuviera bien era su prioridad, ella odiaba que él tuviera que trabajar tanto, a veces el enfermaba porque no se cuidaba, secretamente ella disfrutaba de atenderlo y mimarlo cuando esto pasaba, claro que siempre lo regañaba y le decía que se cuidara y no trabajara tanto, a lo que él siempre respondía que no tenía más opción ya que era su responsabilidad.

Candy asistía a contados eventos sociales por la noche y siempre lo hacía del brazo de su príncipe, las fiestas a las que iban eran las mínimas necesarias a las que ellos por su posición debían de ir. Candy contaba con muchos pretendientes, pero sólo tres eran constantes con sus atenciones, los demás ya habían desistido ante tantas negativas, pero estos tres candidatos eran muy tercos y persistentes; dos de estos hombres eran extranjeros y uno era estadounidense, este último no le agradaba mucho a la rubia, realmente prefería la compañía del Sr. Odonel o de Lord Kelby, realmente no salía mucho con ellos, pero de vez en cuando la Tía Elroy insistía en que no debía ser descortés con ellos y se veía forzada a aceptar una invitación a comer o a algún evento por las tardes, jamás salía a cenar ya que ella lo hacía en casa con la mejor compañía que pudiera tener: Albert.

La cena era su momento sagrado ya que era al momento del día en que convivían por más tiempo, después de cenar pasaban al salón de juegos y disfrutaban de un momento juntos, a veces conversaban o leían, en algunas ocasiones jugaban ajedrez (aún que Candy era bastante mala y su príncipe siempre ganaba). Esos momentos eran tanto para Candy como para Albert únicos, ambos siempre hacían grandes esfuerzos por terminar con sus responsabilidades a tiempo para cenar juntos.

_(Sonriente ya que le estaba ganando la tercera partida de ajedrez de la noche) Pequeña, te tengo una sorpresa._

_(Coqueta) ¿Me vas a dejar ganar Albert?_

_(Riendo y siguiéndole el juego) Eso mi muy bella dama… jamás, disfruto mucho los pucheros que haces cada vez que pierdes, yo te sugeriría que practiques más… bueno (serio, pero con un brillo inusual en sus ojos) Candy yo tengo algo muy importante que pedirte…_

_(Po un momento se sintió ilusionada, y sí él le hablara de amor, pero sintiendo que no debía ser realista poner sus esperanzas en imposibles se limitó a sonreír y decir si ninguna emoción) Tú dirás Albert_

_(Desconcertado por el repentino Cambio en su pequeña) Bueno vamos al jardín, (casi susurrando y viendo a la Tía Elroy al otro lado del salón) quiero que tengamos una platica privada._

_(Curiosa) Privada, pues… de ¿qué se trata?_

_(Coqueto) Esa es una sorpresa, pero para que no te sientas mal te doy una pista, es algo muy importante tanto para ti como para mi, es sobre… algo que quiero que compartamos a futuro… ya verás que te encantará._

Continuará…

Hola a todas mis lectoras, mil disculpas por el retraso, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y he escrito por ratitos, y pues eso me complica las cosas ya que tuve que releer partes para asegurarme de no cometer incongruencias!!, espero que les guste esta capitulin y no les parezca muy narrado, cualquier comentario saben que es bien recibido, agradecería cualquier retroalimentación ya que soy novata con esto de los fics, Mil gracias a todas por seguir mi historia y les deseo una excelente semana!


	6. Planes e Intercambios cap 6

Hola mis queridas lectoras, antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir con la lectura de este trabajo, se que estoy tardando un poco más en actualizar que cuando comencé a escribir, por lo que agradezco enormemente su paciencia, bueno hoy comienzo con una canción llamada el Faro, creo que con esta letra ilustro los pensamientos de Albert, y todo lo que le quisiera decir a su pequeña, espero disfruten de este capitulo, y recuerden que cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia, será bien recibido. Nos leemos pronto

_**El Faro**_

_**Edgar Oceransky**_

Dibujas mi silueta de perfil sobre cristal,  
Y miras hacia el norte con más ganas que deseo, de mirar,  
Mis manos dibujándote en el sitio donde no puedes estar,  
Se esta volviendo oficio poner tierra y extrañarte un poco más, de lo normal,  
Esta creciendo el río y se desborda del caudal.

La inercia va arrastrándote muy rápido hasta el día terminar,  
Intentas sin lograr hacer más corta la jornada en soledad,  
Yo escribo y trato de ordenar mis sueños y mi vida desde acá,  
Buscando la manera de juntarla con la tuya cada vez un poco más,  
Difícil es hacer más de una cosa sin pensar.

Pierde los temores y convierte en mariposas las serpientes,  
Q después de la tormenta calma habrá,  
No dudes siempre navegar contra corriente,  
Vuelve fuerte, si no pierdes el faro que está al final,  
Nunca dejes cabos sin atar.

Tú piensas y deseas de este modo con tu vida continuar,  
Sabiendo que esta historia va tener que repetirse sin parar,  
Yo rezo porque quieras y yo quiero no te vayas a cansar,  
A veces tiene que dolerte el alma para que te puedas por fin enterar,  
Q hay vida en tus entrañas y no lo puedes negar, ay, ay, ay.

Mis hadas te provocan en la mente toda esta intranquilidad,  
Para que no me saques de tu vida y no me logres evitar,  
Tus ángeles me cuidan todo el tiempo de cualquier intempestad,  
Y limpian mi camino de las piedras que pudieran provocarme tu tropezar,  
No es necesario recordar no puedes olvidar, ay, ay, ay.

Pierde los temores y convierte en mariposas las serpientes,  
Q después de la tormenta calma habrá,  
No dudes siempre navegar contra corriente,  
Vuelve fuerte, si no pierdes el faro que está al final,  
Nunca dejes cabos sin atar, nunca dejes guerra sin luchar.

Por eso, pierde los temores y convierte en mariposas las serpientes,  
Q después de la tormenta calma habrá,  
No dudes siempre navegar contra corriente,  
Vuelve fuerte, si no pierdes el faro que está al final,  
Nunca dejes cabos sin atar, nunca dejes guerra sin luchar.

Planes e Intercambios

La noche era cálida el manto celeste estaba decorado con brillos magníficos, el farol de la noche se miraba lleno y resplandeciente; el ambiente era ideal para dos, un concierto de grillos acompañaba el silencio de los rubios, ella caminaba muy cerca de su amado, no sabía a donde la llevaban sus pasos, pero eso no le importaba, sabía que él la guiaba y eso le daba mucha seguridad.

Albert se sentía nervioso, no sabía como es que ella reaccionaría ante su petición, sabía que la pondría ante la espada y la pared -ella no tiene muchas opciones y aunque esto no es lo que ella desea, si es lo más cercano- él trataba de tranquilizarse pensando estas líneas una y otra vez, él quería convencerse de que esto lo hacía por ella, y no por sus propios motivos (tenerla cerca, convivir con ella, enamorarla) –Tengo que dejar de pensar estas cosas, ella nunca me corresponderá…- el rubio ya no estaba tan seguro de esta último, ella siempre rechazaba a los otros, usaba hasta el más mínimo pretexto para evitarlos, en cambio a él nunca le negaba nada, siempre lo acompañaba incluso a los más tediosos eventos, y jamás se ha quejado, en ocasiones ella es la que me presiona para que vallamos a algún lugar juntos… además poco a poco ha regresado ese brillo de su mirada, cada vez que miro dentro de sus ojos, encuentro… un alma pura, llena de ternura, alegría… ¿amor?.

_(Tímida e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio) ¿Albert?, que pasa, te has detenido… y llevas como 5 minutos sin decir nada, ¿te sientes mal?_

_(Apenado) No pequeña, sólo que me quedé pensando… en lo que te voy a comentar, bueno yo quería que platicáramos cerca del lago, pero creo que aquí esta bien, ¿nos sentamos? (sacando algo de su bolsillo) Candy antes que nada tengo un pequeño regalo para ti_

_(Emocionada) Para mí, no te hubieras molestado, no me hace falta nada… (Muy curiosa) ¿Pero dime Albert que es?_

_(Riendo) A eso iba sólo que me interrumpiste (saca una pequeña cajita negra, con un bello listón rosa pálido y se lo entrega) _

_(Muy emocionada, Candy retira el listón y abre la caja, al ver lo que contenía se llena de emoción, sus ojos brillan y se queda sin habla)_

_(Conmovido por la reacción de Candy) Sabes Candy, hace mucho que debí haberte obsequiado este dije, todos los debemos de tener uno de nuestros escudos familiares, esta cadena… (solemne) era de mi hermana Pauna, para mi es muy valiosa pequeña, no por el material del que esta hecha, simplemente porque es de los pocos objetos personales que mi hermana me regaló (decidido pero con voz suave) espero no te moleste, yo debí mandarte hacer un broche, para que fuera sólo tuyo y así te representara como mi heredera… pero yo prefiero darte este… por que tú eres una parte muy importante de mi vida (con un tono de voz casi imperceptible) yo Te a… _

_(Feliz Candy se arroja a los brazos de Albert, sin darse cuenta de las últimas palabras que él dice) Gracias Albert, mil gracias, te prometo que voy a atesorar este emblema, y nunca me lo voy a quitar, para mi es un honor que me obsequies algo con tanto valor sentimental (y sin darse cuenta y en un impulso Candy besa a Albert en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, se sonroja y lo suelta) perdóname… no debí_

_(Desconcertado, pero muy satisfecho con la reacción de ella) No te preocupes pequeña, (seductor) Bella dama, ¿me permite colocarle su obsequio?_

Candy sólo recoge su cabello y se acerca un poco a él, invitando lo a ponerle su nuevo tesoro. El medallón era realmente bellísimo, la cadena era de oro y tenía una gran manufactura estaba compuesta por diversos eslabones circulares, todos los detalles estaban labrados con gran detalle, incrustados en el medallón tenía unos pequeños pero bellísimos rubíes, el broche no era como el medallón que ella tenía (el del príncipe de la colina), no tenía los colores verdes ni blancos, aún así era una joya muy bella, y nada tosca debido a que era de un tamaño no mayor a los 5 centímetros.

Lo que Albert no le había dicho a Candy, es que esa medalla se la dio su hermana y le hizo prometer que no se la debía obsequiar a nadie, y que la única excepción sería que se la diera a una persona a la que él amara con todo su ser; el rubio quería confesar su amor, pero el momento se había esfumado, por ahora estaba satisfecho, con ese beso, ese beso que tenía el potencial para llevarlo al paraíso, sí tan sólo se hubiera movido un centímetro ella le hubiera regalado el néctar de sus labios y él sin pensarlo dos veces lo hubiera tomado, hubiera tomado eso y más. También se lo habría dicho, él hubiera confesado todo lo que lo atormentaba: que quería que ella estuviera siempre a su lado, soñaba con que lo compartieran todo, no quería que ningún otro hombre se atreviera a mirarla con ojos de amor, que deseaba que ella fuera su mujer, pero… tenía miedo de su rechazo… aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro de que ella lo rechazara, pensó -bueno sólo es cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo, si ella es para mí pronto lo sabré, y nunca más volverá a ser infeliz, de eso yo me encargo-

Hacía mucho que Candy había dejado de usar sus dos coletas, pero hoy se había decidido por su viejo look, así que traía puesto un vestido muy sencillo de color rosa pálido, con grecas bordadas en color rojo tanto en los puños, cuello y cintura de su vestido, la parte trasera llevaba un listón también rojo, en su cabello usaba dos listones rosas, a pesar de lo simple de su atuendo, ella se veía radiante, además de que su escote redondo era un tanto revelador lo que le permitía lucir su nuevo tesoro y un poco más. Candy siempre recibía regalos de Albert, él siempre se preocupaba por que no le faltara nada, pero ahora que ella ya no trabajaba a pesar de no faltarle nada, no contaba con su dinero propio lo cual no le gustaba, ya que en muchas ocasiones había visto algunas cosas que deseaba regalarle a su príncipe, pero al no contar con recursos no se podía permitir estos detalles, y este era uno de los momentos en que se sentía realmente frustrada, quería darle un detalle que le mostrara lo agradecida y feliz que estaba por el tesoro que él le acababa de obsequiar. -¡Claro como no lo pensé antes! si tengo algo para él, aún que no se compara, es algo que para mí vale mucho- pensó.

_(Quitándose uno de los listones de su cabello) Sabes Albert, me parece injusto que tu te despidas de uno de tus tes__oros, sin recibir algo por el… probablemente esto te parezca un poco tonto (toma la mano de Albert y coloca en ella su listón) pero… este listón lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria, la Srta. Pony me obsequio el par y yo siempre los he guardado con mucho cariño son como amuletos de la buena suerte, (con una gran sonrisa) quiero que tú conserves uno Albert._

_(Muy conmovido) Gracias pequeña, pero sabes que no es necesario que me regales nada, yo… _

_(Interrumpiendo) Vamos Albert, tu siempre me obsequias muchas cosas lindas, esto es un detalle, para que nunca te olvides de lo feliz que me hacen tus atenciones, y para que nunca… (Con voz muy baja y tímida) me olvides._

_(Muy satisfecho al percibir el aroma de Candy en su listón lo guarda en su bolsillo, con voz seria pero suave) Bueno Candy, Quería que platicáramos en privado, por que he notado que te aburres en la mansión (Candy quería interrumpir) no pequeña, no me interrumpas, he notado como buscas diversas actividades, para combinar con tus estudios, y nunca tienes mucho tiempo libre; (con una gran sonrisa)__ realmente cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que te aburrías fue cuando le pediste a la tía que te diera lecciones de buenos modales (se ríe) realmente eso no va contigo._

_(Roja y tratando de empujarlo) Albert que malo eres, no te burles de mi, yo sólo quería aprovechar mi tiempo libre, además así nadie te puede molestar diciendo que tu acompañante es una mal educada. _

_(Sorprendido, él no se imaginaba que, soportara las lecciones de la tía para que él se sintiera orgulloso) Candy, no seas tontita, tú no necesitas impresionarme, ni cambiar a mi me gusta tu forma de ser, y jamás me avergonzaría de ti. (Sintiendo que habló de más decide cambiar de tema abruptamente) Bueno eso me lleva a mi propuesta, bien sabes que arreglamos la Clínica del Dr. Martin, lo que no sabes es que ahora es un hospital aún más grande que el Santa Juana, y pues el Dr. Martin se va a encargar de ser jefe de personal, pero se niega a ser el director general, ya que odia revisar finanzas y contratos. Por lo que necesitamos alguien que cubra ese puesto, pero no podemos contratar a cualquiera, necesitamos alguien con conocimientos generales de medicina y pues que sea un excelente administrador. ¿Tú que opinas, querrías tomar el puesto?_

_(Sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que intentaba contener, estaba sorprendida, sabía que su príncipe la cuidaba, pero hace mucho que no sentía que él la entendiera completamente, pero se había equivocado, él estaba en perfecta sintonía con ella, sabía lo que anhelaba y ahora se lo proporcionaba, por lo que con mucha emoción le dijo) ¡Claro que acepto!, y no te voy a defraudar, se que no puedo trabajar como enfermera, pero con esto otra vez voy a estar cerca de lo que más me gusta hacer,(sus lágrimas fluían libremente) mil gracias__ Albert, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces._

_(Secando sus lagrimas de una forma muy dulce)Eso de antemano lo se pequeña, si yo pensara que no tienes la capacidad, no te lo hubiera pedido. Sabes ahora vas a estar nuevamente muy ocupada, (pícaro) si quieres yo le digo a la tía que vas a suspender tus clases con ella._

_(Sonriente y juguetona)Sr Andrew, creo que eso sería una descortesía, así que mejor sí, dile tú, porque sí no, no me va a dejar renunciar (imitando a la Tía) Candice una dama no debe trabajar, y sí ya piensas en seguir ese vergonzoso camino, por lo menos compórtate como una Andrew y no nos avergüences._

_(Riendo) Que bien la imitas, jaja jaja, pero tienes razón mejor, tu le dices, si no a mi no me va dejar de sermonear, acerca de cómo no te debo permitir trabajar y que mejor te busque marido._

_(Interrumpiendo) Pero yo no quiero marido, es más ni siquiera me gustan mis "pretendientes", yo sólo amo a una persona, y sí no estoy con él no quiero a nadie más (se da cuenta de que la acababa de regar y se tapa el rostro para ocultar su rostro rojo)_

_(Triste y pensando que la sombra de Terry nunca los iba a dejar ser felices) Lo se pequeña, sabes me duele que después de tanto tiempo y tanto daño aún no lo puedas poner en el pasado, pero sabes debes intentarlo, para que realmente puedas ser feliz algún día._

_(Se sentía como la criatura más ruin del planeta, otra vez estaba lastimando a su príncipe, con voz suave) Albert, no es eso… yo no debí decir nada, Terry es mi pasado y yo sólo lo veo como a un recuerdo distante… yo no debí decir nada, son sólo tonterías mías (nerviosa) lo siento, pero cada vez que la Tía me insiste con lo del matrimonio, eso es lo que le digo… y pues de puro hábito te lo dije a ti también, (tímida y con voz dulce) ¿me podrías perdonar?, no quería…_

_(No muy convencido y con voz fría) Esta bien, ya no te preocupes, mejor nos organizamos con los detalles del hospital, vamos a la biblioteca._

Candy ya había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital, el trabajo era abrumador, pero le proporcionaba una gran satisfacción. Aún no inauguraban el lugar y la rubia sentía que el trabajo la sofocaba, sus bellas cenas nocturnas estaban canceladas temporalmente, ella trabajaba hasta muy noche organizando permisos, supervisando mobiliario y a pesar de que el Dr. Martin era el jefe de personal, ella tenía que entrevistar a todos los doctores, enfermeras y administrativos, para poder realizar sus contratos, organizar el asunto de sus salarios y prestaciones; por sí fuera poco también tenía que asignarles sus habitaciones en los dormitorios, a pesar de todas sus nuevas responsabilidades las cuales secretamente disfrutaba al máximo, no era completamente feliz, después de que su príncipe le diera su broche y ella abriera su bocota ella sentía que había retrocedido en su relación con él, nuevamente sentía y sufría por la distancia que él ponía, ya no platicaban más que para asuntos de trabajo e incluso su asistencia "forzada" a eventos sociales era nula; es por esa razón Candy amaba toda su carga de responsabilidades, mantenían su mente y sus manos ocupadas para que no comenzara nuevamente a pensar idioteces.

Sabía que la boda de su sobrino estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, quería pedirle que asistieran juntos, pero era perfectamente consciente de que su comportamiento para con ella no era el mejor y la estaba dañando. Pero había recapacitado a tiempo (pensaba), el estar tan cerca de ella, lo cegaba, dejaba de ver por su bienestar y se concentraba en los sentimientos que su alma guardaba y eso no era bueno, no, ella no podía olvidar su pasado, seguía aferrada a él, por lo que jamás tendría oportunidades con ella, el rubio pensaba que lo mejor era velar por su bienestar desde una distancia apropiada ya que el tenerla cerca y no poder saberla suya lo estaba torturando. Lo mejor sería que alguien más la acompañe, sabía que pasaría una velada horrible, que moriría de celos y que querría matar al tipo que sea el acompañante de SU pequeña, pero él veía esta fiesta como una prueba donde él debía lograr que ella fuera feliz, aunque él no fuera el motivo de sus alegrías; estaba decidido él sufriría en silencio, saborearía y gozaría de toda la amargura que le proporcionaría ver como Candy regalaba sus sonrisas a otro ser que no fuera él. Ahora el problema era encontrar a un pretendiente digno de ella. Albert sólo podía pensar en una persona: ÉL, pero creía que eso no era factible, así que se preguntaba a sí mismo, ¿cómo encontrar a el hombre que sea el adecuado para hacer feliz a la mujer de tus sueños?

Una mujer gritaba histérica a la vez que rompía todo lo que encontraba a su paso, su acompañante la miraba desconcertado, no podía creer que la criatura a la que él imaginaba tan dulce, tan frágil, tan indefensa estuviera actuando como una fiera, realmente no sabía que pensar. Sinceramente no le molestaba el que ella destruyera sus objetos decorativos, ni los muebles ni las cortinas, lo que no soportaba era escuchar la manera en que ella se expresaba, jamás soñó posible que una dama de tan buena cuna conociera ese tipo de palabras y menos que las usara con tanta libertad y con tanto odio, así que se decidió a hablar con su tono de voz más exigente y autoritario.

_¡Elisa basta¡_

_(Más tranquila pero sin__ dejar su tono altanero) Pero Arthur, no se porque no me ayudas, sabes todo lo que he sufrido por su culpa (Al darse cuenta que pisaba terrenos peligrosos fingió magistralmente dolor y llanto) sabes que me ha quitado todo lo que me importa… mis amigas… mi familia y ahora tú… tú te pones de su lado, (llorando con más intensidad) acaso también te voy a perder en sus manos._

_(Con voz dulce y conmovido por sus lagrimas) No amor mío, jamás me perderías, sabes que yo sólo vivo para ti, por eso te digo que nos dejemos de tonterías, (emocionado y con un brillo hermoso en su mirar) es muy simple tú y yo nos casamos, nos vamos lejos, nos olvidamos de esa y de todos, sólo imagínatelo solos tú, yo y la eternidad._

_(Fastidiada y con lágrimas silenciosas) Pero Arthur, sabes que yo no puedo dejar a mi familia atrás, son muy importantes para mi (_bueno por lo menos su fortuna sí lo es, pensaba, ya se estaba calmando y con ello lograba pensar con mayor claridad sabía que este estallido de violencia le podía costar caro, él a pesar de ser un tonto que la adoraba, tenía más carácter de lo que ella había pensado y ahora estaba molesto por el escándalo que había armado, tengo que actuar con más cuidado, no quiero que me deje antes de que yo obtenga de él lo que yo quiera_) además AMOR sabes que mi Tío querido me trata muy mal, por culpa del veneno que esa inyecto en su mente, él no me va permitir que me case contigo, ya que la has cortejado a ella_

_(Interrumpiendo y Molesto) Si y lo he hecho por petición tuya, no por que disfrute de salir con esa mujer insulsa ( eso no era del todo cierto, la verdad es que la rubia podía ser cualquier cosa menos insulsa, su conversación era exquisita, además que ella era muy divertida, pero claro que eso jamás lo admitiría frente a su pelirroja)_

_(Satisfecha con su comentario) Si Arthur, se que tu tarea es un fastidio pero hasta que la tonta esa se case, a mí no me lo van a permitir y menos con uno de sus prospectos, sabes que tu eres muy importante para mi, pero sí quieres que exista un nosotros, (con mucho odio) debemos destruirla, todos tienen que ver lo su verdadero rostro, que todos se den cuenta de que esa no vale nada, que es una arpía asquerosa y despreciable (suavizando su voz, temiendo revelar mucho de sus verdaderas intenciones) AMOR verdad que me vas a seguir ayudando, mira ahora tienes la oportunidad perfecta, falta muy poco para la boda de mi "querido" primo, acompáñala, gánate su confianza y así comenzamos con nuestro plan, (con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra) una vez que todos la vea como lo que es tu y yo tendremos el camino libre para ser felices JUNTOS (termina su discurso con un beso apasionado en los labio de Arthur, no era el primero que le daba, sabía que cuando quería manipularlo sin que él se le opusiera debía de hacer sacrificios)_

_(Decidido) Muy bien amor mío, pondré lo mejor de mi, para que ella sea mi acompañante, y en la fiesta nos encargamos de cobrar tu venganza, pero después de que se calme el ambiente, voy a pedir tu mano, sabes que yo no me prestaría a algo como esto por menos que eso, ¿tenemos un trato? _

Molesta, pero tratando de ocultarlo, ya después pensaría como zafarse de ese inútil compromiso, ella no se rebajaría a casarse con nadie que no tuviera por lo menos la fortuna de su tío, igual que él o mejor que él, jamás menos que él._ (Con mucha hipocresía y voz melosa) Pero claro Arthur sabes que yo sólo deseo que esto termine pronto para que tu y yo podamos estar JUNTOS y FELICES._

_CONTINUARA…_


	7. Preparativos y celos cap7

Preparativos y celos.

Toda la mansión era un caos, faltaba un mes para la boda de Archie y de Annie, a pesar de que todo estaba listo y en orden, la Tía estaba muy nerviosa y presionaba a todos para que ajustaran detallitos mínimos y hacía cambios de última hora, Annie ya iba en su octavo ramo ya que ninguno de los que había seleccionado le gustaba a la señora, y pues cada vez que cambiaban el diseño del ramo tenían que cambiar las flores de la iglesia para que hicieran juego.

La señora Eloy era considerablemente más flexible en muchos aspectos, y si le estaba poniendo mucho empeño al evento, era por el amor que le tenía a Archie, para ella él era cómo su hijo, realmente se preocupa tanto sólo porque ella pensaba que él y Annie se merecían una boda de ensueño, y con toda sinceridad lo que la gente opinara de su familia y sus fiestas ya no le interesaba, ahora todo lo que planeaba y organizaba lo hacía con un sólo objetivo en mente: que cada miembro de los Andrew fuera feliz.

A pesar de sus cambios ella no quería que sus queridos nietos se dieran cuenta de su cambio de corazón, ella no quería que le recriminaran sus actitudes del pasado, y también sentía que si mostraba abiertamente su nueva actitud ella perdería el respeto de sus sobrinos, y sí hay algo que ella simplemente adora es inmiscuirse en la vida de sus familiares para poder aconsejarlos, y pues sentirse parte de algo importante. Ahora ella se daba cuenta de que siempre uso su poder y su posición para sentirse parte de algo, para mascarar su terrible soledad, ahora se daba cuenta que perdió mucho y que desperdició mucho de su tiempo construyendo su imagen de mujer poderosa, solitaria y elegante, en vez de construirse simplemente como mujer feliz.

Candy se sentía muy molesta, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ella había estado esperando esta fiesta con mucha ilusión, hacía tanto tiempo que ella no estaba a solas con su príncipe, el trabajo de ambos no les daba tiempo para nada, la rubia deseaba que en esta fiesta su distanciamiento con él terminara, ella había decidido decirle claramente que había olvidado a Terry, y que su alma estaba ocupada por un sentimiento que cada día era más intenso, quería que él supiera que su corazón palpitaba con mucha intensidad con sólo pensar en la profundidad de sus ojos, moría por que él supiera que este sentimiento sólo podía ser inspirado por un hombre, por Su amado príncipe, por él: William Albert Andrew. Ella estaba frustrada, Albert había dicho unas palabras y toda su resolución se desmoronó, ya no se sentía segura con la idea de confesar sus sentimientos, realmente las palabras "_Debes escoger un acompañante para la boda de Archie" _eran como plomos ardientes que quemaron y desgarraron su corazón, nueve palabras tan simples y tan hirientes.

Candy no sabía por que no podrían asistir juntos, le parecía absurdo éste era el tipo de eventos en los que ellos siempre hacían pareja, la rubia le había dicho en otras ocasiones a Albert que si él no la acompañaba a este tipo de eventos, entonces ella no tenía deseos de asistir, pero claro esta fiesta era diferente, era la boda de dos de sus seres más queridos, perdérsela no era opción. Tendría que elegir entre sus "pretendientes", la sola idea le enfermaba, no es que fueran desagradables, pero simplemente no eran él; además si ella llevaría otro acompañante lo más probable es que Albert también fuera acompañado de una dama, sí esa era la razón de todo el enojo y mal humor de Candy, la sola idea de que Albert compartiera sus atenciones con otra la hacía enfurecer, la hacía sentirse… capaz de todo… nadie le arrebataría a su príncipe sin que ella diera pelea.

El hospital sería inaugurado una semana después de la boda de su primo y hermana, por lo que en estos momentos su carga de trabajo era abrumadora, ya tenía todo su personal listo e instalado, ahora sólo necesitaba que todos terminaran de capacitarse, ya que tenía varios aparatos quirúrgicos muy innovadores y requerían que todos los doctores aprendieran a utilizarlos. El Dr. Martin aún no decidía quien sería la jefa de enfermeras del hospital él se empeñaba en que ninguna de las candidatas era lo suficientemente buena y que Candy debía de tomar el puesto, claro que él sabía de la suspensión de la rubia por lo que no insistía frente de los otros médicos, pero a Albert le pedía que presionara, comprara o hiciera lo que fuera para que Candy recuperara su licencia; Candy sabía que por más influyente que fuera su familia, no podía acelerar su proceso, e incluso sí eso fuera posible, para ella no era una opción, Candy sabía que debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, ya nunca más huiría de sus problemas.

_Flash Back_

_(Molesto) Pero Candy de que te sirve ser parte de una familia tan poderosa, si no te pueden ayudar a recuperar lo que más amas, mi niña tu has perdido mucho, no me parece justo que aún tengas que perder más._

_(Con voz dulce) Dr. Martin las cosas no son así, el haber perdido mi licencia ha sido sólo culpa mía, mis acciones tan estúpidas y mis ideas tontas me cegaron y me llevaron en ese sendero autodestructivo, ahora sólo debo lidiar con las consecuencias._

_(Con voz paternal) Si Candy, pero llevas casi dos años sin ejercer, no crees que ya tuviste un castigo suficiente, por que has de seguir torturándote, por que has de seguirt__e negando la felicidad, si tu se lo pides a Albert, seguro que él interviene en tu favor y te entregan tu licencia en un cerrar de ojos._

_(Con voz triste pero con una gran sonrisa) Mi querido Doctor, usted me conoce, sabe que yo nunca podría abusar de las influencias de mi familia, yo se lo que hice y entiendo que debo afrontar las consecuencias con la frente levantada… me duele no poder ser enfermera… pero mire mi querido Albert busco la manera de que yo pueda estar aquí en el hospital, cuando yo pensaba que jamás volvería a trabajar en uno, él siempre se preocupa por mi bienestar y hace todo lo que esta en sus manos por ayudarme, pero yo jamás le podría pedir que fuera en contra de sus principios sólo por complacerme; por eso le ruego que ya no insista, yo se que él a hecho todo y aún más para ayudarme y hacerme feliz, le suplico que ya no le pida que haga más._

_(Abatido) Esta bien, pero sólo por que tu me lo pides._

Albert había escuchado toda la platica sin que Candy ni el Dr. Martin se dieran cuenta, se sentía muy orgulloso de su pequeña, él había estado considerando las palabras del doctor, la idea no le gustaba, eso de abusar su poder no iba con su forma de ser, por lo que al escuchar las palabras de sus pequeña se sintió tranquilo, ella estaba contenta con lo que ahora tenía; además ella se había referido a él como "su querido Albert", lo cual lo hacía muy feliz.

Fin Flash back

En las oficinas de Chicago, Albert estaba intranquilo, a estas alturas ya no podía cambiar su decisión, él ya tenía pareja y Candy también, pero esto último era lo que más le inquietaba, el acompañante de su pequeña no le gustaba en lo más mínimo de los tres posibles candidatos él era el peor, a todos los había mandado investigar y este no contaba con las mejores referencias, además de que constantemente se veía acompañado por otra dama, una muy peligrosa, muy conocida y llena de odio, su sobrina.

Elisa había estado muy tranquila, demasiado para el gusto del rubio, su comportamiento ha sido sospechoso, siempre se le ve en compañía de Arthur Smith, pero este hombre ha estado cortejando a Candy con mucha insistencia, esta situación crispaba los nervios de Albert, sabía que ellos traían algo entre manos, pero no podía probar nada, ahora él desearía no haber insistido en que su pequeña saliera con otros, ahora que deseaba protegerla se daba cuenta que había sido un necio, sí la alejaba ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de ella?.

_(Preocupado) George, podrías mandar llamar a Max._

_(Serio) Que sucede William, ¿acaso has descubierto algo más acerca de el Sr. Smith?_

_(Frustrado) No, esa es la razón por la que deseo hablar con Max, quiero que me diga que sabe de él, y si no ha visto un comportamiento sospechoso en su hija._

_(Pensativo) Crees que él te de las respuestas que buscas, William tu sabes que los Legan siempre han solapado a sus hijos._

_(Sonriente) No George, Sara los ha solapado, Max simplemente ignora muchas cosas debido a sus frecuentes viajes, (Irónico) creo que es momento de fomentar una mejor comunicación familiar en la cas Legan, ¿no crees?_

_(Riendo) Creo que tienes razón William, yo me encargo de citarlo (George sale de la oficina)_

El rubio estaba más tranquilo, sabía que después de hablar con su cuñado tendría controlados a sus sobrinos menos favoritos, no sabía sí Niel estaba involucrado en todo esto, aún así no pensaba correr riesgos, los mantendría ocupados a ambos así evitaría conflictos y les daría una oportunidad para cambiar de ambiente. Ahora que ya había dado el primer paso para librarse de una de sus preocupaciones, sólo necesitaba ocuparse de algo más, necesitaba deshacerse de su pareja, esto no sería fácil ya que debía buscar la manera de que ella decidiera no asistir con él, sí lograba esto era probable que su pequeña decidiera ser su pareja en la fiesta.

Sólo falta un día para la fiesta y no he logrado mi cometido, el rubio pensaba, por más que había tratado de ignorar a su acompañante y mostrarse poco interesado en ella, la dama en cuestión no parecía que fuera a dejarlo ir, además sabía que pasaría una velada no muy grata, ya que tres semanas antes de la fiesta él decidió que ya no daría más rodeos y fue a hablar con Alba, para explicarle las razones por las que necesitaba que ella consiguiera otro acompañante, Albert no recibió la repuesta que esperaba.

Flash Back

_(Con una sonrisa cautivadora) Alba, ¿te han gustado las flores que te envié?_

_(Emocionada) Oh William, estaban simplemente divinas, las coloque en mi cuarto, para poder pensar en ti cada vez que las mire._

_(Agobiado por el entusiasmo de la chica, pero muy galante y cortes) Bueno Alba, he venido a verte por que necesito pedirte un gran favor, antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo jamás me atrevería a pedirte esto sin que fuera una situación extremadamente importante._

_(Intrigada e interrumpiendo) Dime mi estimado William, y si esta en mis manos ayudar ten por seguro que lo hare._

_(Aliviado y con una sonrisa aún más radiante) Sucede lo siguiente, para que mi pupila socializara un poco más, ya que su trabajo le quita mucho tiempo, mi Tía y yo decidimos que ella no fuera mi acompañante, y que más bien ella seleccionara otra pareja; bueno así fue pero el caballero en cuestión que debía escoltarla, por cuestiones de trabajo a última hora le avisó que no podría acompañarla, por lo que ella tendrá que asistir con alguien más, este es el problema la persona que la va acompañar… pues dudamos de sus buenas intenciones y de su caballerosidad, y ella no puede asistir sin compañía, por lo que quería pedirte que tu asistieras con alguien más._

_(Molesta) Eso si que no William Albert Andrew, tú me prometiste tu compañía, yo ya lo he comentado con todas mis amistades, y si llego con alguien más me tacharán de mentirosa, no pienso soportar una humillación de ese tipo, no me interesa que tu pupila asista con quien sea; yo tenía entendido que eras un hombre de palabra, así que ahora cumples conmigo._

_(Molesto y serio) Claro que soy un hombre de honor, por eso es que te lo he explicado, pero si mis razones no son validas para ti, entonces cumpliré con lo acordado._

_Fin Flash back_

Albert iba saliendo de la mansión, iba arreglado muy galante no llevaba su usual traje, sólo llevaba pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, Candy lo miraba secretamente desde sus ventana, ella sabía que él no se dirigía a su oficina, sólo podía imaginar que su príncipe se dirigiera a ver a "esa" a la chica con la que él asistiría a la boda, la mujer que le robó la atención de su amado.

Se sentía celosa, llena de amargura, una amargura con ella misma, nuevamente estaba dejando que la felicidad se le fuera de las manos, todo por ser tan tonta, por actuar sin pensar y haber perdido la confianza de su príncipe, no una vez no dos veces, justo cuando él comenzaba a pensar que ella estaba mejor cometió una indiscreción que abrió un abismo entre ellos, la rubia sentía que su espíritu se marchitaba, ahora más que nunca necesitaba cerrar esa brecha, ahora debía acercarlo a ella o lo perdería para siempre.

De los tres caballeros que siempre la invitaban a salir, y que le habían ofrecido su amistad, sólo uno había estado disponible para acompañarla, desgraciadamente este en ocasiones le parecía poco sincero y un tanto frívolo, pero cómo la Tía ya le había dicho mas de cien veces: "_No es una opción para una Andrew asistir sin pareja a una fiesta de este tipo", _por lo que ya se había resignado a pasar una velada llena de celos y una platica superflua.

Mientras reflexionaba, noto que su príncipe no se dirigía a su auto, más bien iba con dirección al jardín, por lo que decidió bajar y alcanzarlo, necesitaba estar cerca de él, necesitaba sentir su calor y escuchar su voz mientras se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos; ya buscaría algún pretexto para haberlo buscado, ahora sólo necesitaba encontrarlo.

_(Sorprendido) Pequeña, que haces aquí tan temprano (riendo) y aún en pijama._

_(Sonrojada y también riendo) Yo… sólo quería que… nada mejor olvida que vine (se da la vuelta intentando huir)_

_(Él toma firmemente el brazo de Candy procurando no dañarla) Pequeña, que sucede sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿acaso ya no confías en mi, qué tienes?_

_(Seria) Oh Albert, yo siempre he confiado en ti, pero… (Baja la mirada) siento que ya no somos como antes, apenas y platicamos… cuando lo hacemos pues siempre es sobre el trabajo… no me vallas a malinterpretar, a mi me gusta escuchar acerca de lo que haces… es sólo que quisiera que… (Voltea el rostro y no dice más)_

_(Él toma suavemente de la barbilla a Candy levantando su rostro hasta que sus miradas chocan y con una voz dulce le dice) Mírame a los ojos Candy, nunca tengas miedo de mirarme, dime pequeña que es lo que necesitas, yo siempre buscaré la manera de hacerte feliz._

_(La rubia desearía gritarle que sólo lo necesita a él para ser feliz, para sentirse completa, pero no tuvo el valor por lo que simplemente le dice) Albert yo quisiera, que nuevamente me hagas parte de tu vida… yo quiero que convivamos como solíamos hacerlo… quiero participar de tus alegrías y tristezas, quiero volver a ser tu confidente… tu amiga (tristemente esto es lo más cercano que podré estar de ti, pero con eso me conformo, ella pensaba)_

_(Por un momento Albert pensó que ella le pediría algo más - que ingenuo-) Candy (con voz alegre) Tú nunca has dejado de ser parte de mi vida, ciertamente hemos estado muy ocupados y no nos hemos dado un espacio para estar juntos, pero te prometo que después de la boda de Archie pasaremos más tiempo sólo tú y yo (expectante) ¿te gusta la idea?_

_(Feliz) Claro que sí (se arroja a los Brazo de su príncipe y le da un fuerte abrazo) gracias__ Albert._

El día de la boda había llegado, la fiesta se celebraría en Lakewood, por lo que se habían trasladado a la mansión dos días antes de la fiesta, por desgracia para Candy, Alba la acompañante de su príncipe llegó el mismo día que ella y sinceramente no le agradaba mucho.

_(Irritada) Delilah te juro que si tengo que escuchar a esa __"señorita" gritándole a Dorothy una vez más la voy a poner en su lugar, ella podrá ser invitada de Albert, ¡pero nadie se va a comportar tan altanera y pedante aquí en mi casa y se va a salir con la suya¡_

_(Con voz Dura) Creo que no conozco a ninguna dama que sea… como decirlo tan fastidiosa y desagradable,__ mira que ni tú me diste tan mala impresión, y eso es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta tu record. (Divertida y con voz picara) Mira que ni el señor William parece tolerarla mucho, siempre la anda evitando, para mí que no sabía ni en lo que se metía cuando la invito a venir._

_(Riendo y con un dejo de satisfacción) Creo que tienes razón, pobre de Albert va a pas__ar una velada insulsa._

Unas horas antes de la fiesta Candy ya estaba vestida y Delalah, la ayudaba a peinarse, el vestido de la rubia era muy bello y a la vez atrevido, la falda era de una bellísima seda azul que caía ajustándose perfectamente a su figura y abriendo en la parte inferior, la parte superior consistía en un corsé de color azul cielo muy claro con bordados azules, en la cintura llevaba una cinta en desnivel que iba sostenida por un bello broche con zafiros en forma de estrella, llevaba sus característicos guantes largos, los de esta noche eran de un tono azul que combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo, en el cuello simplemente lucía el medallón que su príncipe le obsequiara, aún no recogía su cabello, de repente escucho unos gritos y vio que Dorothy salía corriendo de la habitación de Alba.

Continuara….

Hola chicas, mil disculpas por la tardanza y lo corto de este capitulo, pero ha tenido muchísimo trabajo y diversas actividades, planeaba que este capitulin abarcara la boda y un poquitín después, pero para terminarlo tardaría por lo menos otra semana, por lo que decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, espero que le haya gustado como quedó, recuerden que cualquier duda o comentario o tomatazo son bien recibidos, muchas gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de seguir esta historia, les deseo lo mejor y pues nos leemos pronto.

Crispi.


	8. Romance y venganza cap8

Romance y venganza

Llegó muy molesta, vio la puerta abierta y entró sin tocar, en el cuarto había orden aparente, pero un florero estaba roto, y había una mujer perfectamente maquillada, peinada y en bata, que arrojaba chispas y muchos insultos al aire.

_(Molesta) ¿Se puede saber que ha sucedido aquí?_

_(Gritando) La estúpida esa, ese remedo de dama de compañía rompió el florero y con el agua arruinó mi vestido. Exijo que sea despedida la muy idiota._

_(Autoritaria) Aquí nadie va a ser despedida, y le suplico que cuide su lenguaje en esta casa no utilizamos esas expresiones y no acostumbramos a insultar a las personas (más tranquila) además estoy segura de que fue un accidente, es sólo agua, no creo que tu vestido este arruinado._

_(Gritando e Interrumpiendo) Eres idiota o que, tu estúpida mucama me arruinó, y exijo que se valla, además quien eres tu para venir a mi cuarto y tratar de exigirme explicaciones._

_(La Señora Elroy interrumpe y muy molesta dice) Me sorprende su ignorancia Alba, Candice es la señora de esta casa, ella es la heredera de mi sobrino, y aquí se hace lo que ella decida, espero no lo olvide y por favor recuerde que usted es sólo una invitada aquí, así que cuide sus modales sí es que quiere volver a recibir una invitación por parte de mi sobrino. Candice por favor revisa que se puede hacer por el atuendo de Alba y si no tiene remedio préstale un vestido. (Se va después de dar indicaciones)_

_(Saliendo de tras de la señora Elroy y con voz dulce) Señora no se preocupe, no es necesario que su (con mucho desprecio) sobrina me preste un vestido, yo traje varios (la señora la ignora fingiendo no escucharla)_

_(Irritada) sí traes más ropa, no se porque te moléstate en hacer tremendo escándalo Alba._

_(Cínicamente) Simplemente, no soporto a la gentuza que habita esta mansión, pero te garantizó que en el momento que William haga oficial lo nuestro, las cosas aquí van a cambiar, desde quien es la señora de la casa, hasta las personas que trabajan y la habitan._

_(Ocultado su incertidumbre ante las palabras de Alba) eso ya lo veremos querida, Albert jamás se ha dejado manipular, no creo que le permita a una interesada, snob y tonta como tú que lo maneje a su antojo, él siempre hace lo que le parece lo mejor, y ni tú o ningún ejercito de idiotas cómo tú va a cambiar eso. Ahora querida si me disculpas voy a ver que tu vestido este seco, y te lo traigo para que Tú termines de arreglarte._

_(Conteniendo su ira por las palabras de la rubia) No me vas a mandar otra doncella, yo sola no puedo colocarme el corsé, ¿o acaso pretendes sabotearme, para que no este lista y tú puedas acompañar a William?_

_(Satisfecha por hacerla rabiar) No Alba, sí yo quisiera la compañía de Albert sólo tengo que solicitarla, no necesito valerme de artimañas para tenerlo cerca de mi, y ya que reconoces que necesitas ayuda, y para que no pienses que voy a "sabotearte", te voy a mandar a mi propia dama de compañía. Ya verás que Delilah tiene una charla muy placentera._

Delilah entra en la recamara de Alba con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, pensaba decirle unas cuantas verdades, claro de una forma muy amable, realmente su tarde había resultado muy divertida, a ella le encantaba ver que pusieran en su lugar a las damas ricas y engreídas, pero le gustaba aún más cuando ella era la que las ubicaba en su realidad y después de que la señora Elroy hubiera amenazado a su desagradable invitada ya no habría más gritos de la chica en cuestión, Delilah se dedicaría a lanzar palabras duras y nuestra damita las tendría que escuchar sin poder decir nada.

Al salir del cuatro de Alba, Candy vio a una Dorothy más tranquila, aparentemente se quedó a fuera del cuarto y lo escucho todo, por lo que ahora ya no lloraba y en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

_Gracias Candy, yo…_

_(Con voz suave) No tienes nada que agradecer Dorothy, tú sabes que jamás voy a permitir que los traten de esa manera, además yo se que jamás harías algo así a propósito._

_(Nerviosa) Yo no quería romper el florero, lo que pasó fue que la señorita Alba, estaba molesta por que no le gustó como la maquille y pues me aventó la bolsa de algodón, para que yo la maquillara nuevamente pero yo no vi la bolsa en cuestión (apenada) y pues tropecé con ella y así rompí el florero, pero ya le di el vestido a la señora Cloud, y ella se encargará de plancharlo para que se seque._

_Gracias Dorothy, dile a la señora Cloud, que lo lleve al cuarto de Alba, allí Delilah se encargará de ayudarla._

_(Contenta) Bueno Candy, ahora va a ser como en los viejos tiempos, yo te voy a ayudar a arreglarte._

La iglesia parecía estar sacada de un cuento de hadas, esta estaba escondida dentro de un bellísimo claro en la propiedad de Lakewood, definitivamente todas las modificaciones y cambios de última hora de la señora Eloy habían valido la pena, Candy entró y tomó del brazo a Albert, a pesar de que ellos no asistirían al baile juntos, ambos eran los padrinos de honor; ella soñaba que caminaba al altar no para la boda de su amiga, sino a la suya con su príncipe, su rostro llevaba una sonrisa mágica, todos habían notado que ella irradiaba felicidad, pero al llegar al altar y tener que tomar su lugar se vio forzada a despertar de su fantasía y confrontar la realidad, ella estaba allí para la boda de sus seres más queridos y tal vez ella nunca llegara a vivir su sueño de caminar entre tulipanes multicolores hacia el altar donde le esperara el príncipe de su corazón. La rubia decidió no pensar en cosas tristes, -Hoy no- se dijo –Hoy sólo puedo pensar en desearle lo mejor y celebrar con mi hermana y futuro cuñado-

Annie entró a la iglesia, la marcha nupcial se escucho de una forma majestuosa, no era tocada por el clásico piano; no, hoy estaba siendo interpretada por un conjunto de cuerdas, ella lucía radiante y fresca, su vestido era sencillo pero muy elegante, la falda tenía un corte tipo A y estaba cubierta por una bella gaza decorada con bordados de flores, en la parte de atrás la gaza se alargaba para formar una etérea y delicada cola de tamaño medio, en la parte superior llevaba un corsé liso que se unía en la parte superior a una gasa del mismo tipo de su falda y que terminaba en delicadas ondas a la altura de su esternón, el vestido contaba con mangas largas también de gasa y ajustadas a su anatomía, en los puños remataba con un fino encaje. Llevaba el cabello en un chongo alto, no usaba velo, sólo una bellísima y sencilla tiara de diamantes que su madre le obsequiara, sus aretes eran unos diamantes solitarios de la mejor calidad, estos habían sido un regalo de los padres de su prometido, estos dos accesorios y su anillo de compromiso eran las únicas joyas que portaba.

Ella caminó al altar con su mejor sonrisa, había muchísimos invitados, pero ella no veía a nadie, simplemente no podía, su felicidad era tal, que sólo percibía a Archie parado frente al altar, su mirada era sólo para él, en el momento que sus miradas chocaron nadie más importaba; su alma bailaba de gozo, estaba inflamada con amor ella caminaba en automático, su amado la atraía como un imán; en el instante que su padre la abrazo y la entregó al hombre de su vida fue cuando noto que no estaban solos, pero no se sintió avergonzada por ignorarlos, simplemente se sintió dichosa por poder vivir este día.

La ceremonia concluyó y todos se trasladaron a la mansión de Lakewood con sus respectivas parejas, aquí los dejos de felicidad de Candy se derrumbaron, Alba no perdía oportunidad de colgarse del brazo de Albert y en el carro ella se acercaba más de lo que las buenas costumbre indicaban cómo correcto. Ella se sentía miserable, él noto que su pequeña se sentía incomoda, no sabía exactamente el porque, pero sospechaba que el comportamiento frio de el acompañante de ella, y la efusividad de su propia acompañante no le gustaba, por lo que de una forma amable trató de soltarse de Alba y alegrar a su Candy.

_(Irritado pero muy educado) Candy ¿recuerdas que te prometí que te enseñaría a conducir? (se baja y abre la puerta de Alba) espero no te importe, pero como cuento con muy poco tiempo libre, debo aprovechar cada pequeño espacio para cumplir mis promesas._

_(Desconcertada) Albert, ¿Ahorita? (ella recordaba esa promesa de hace más de seis meses, no pensó que él lo recordaría, además ella deseaba una sesión sin espectadores)_

_(Con mirada asesina, pero una gran sonrisa) Claro, después no creo tengamos tiempo suficiente (Alba cambia de lugar con Candy y la rubia toma el lugar del conductor)_

_(Nervioso) Candy ¿qué sabes acerca de conducir? (al __oír esta pregunta los dos acompañantes se quejan irritados, pero Albert los tranquiliza con una amable sonrisa)_

_(Pensativa) Bueno usualmente acompañaba a Stear, él me explicó cual era la función de cada parte del auto, ¡claro que no aprendí a usarlos!_

_(Más intranquilo, el siempre quiso a Stear, pero sabía que no era un conductor muy bueno, por lo que la referencia no lo tranquilizaba) Bueno enciende el auto, sin dejar de pisar el cloche, luego ajusta tus espejos; luego todos nosotros ajustamos nuestros cinturones; y lentamente sueltas el cloche a la vez que suavemente pisas el acelerador, listos, recuerda que la mansión no esta tan lejos y que sólo tienes que seguir la vereda._

Candy siguió al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones de su príncipe, y para su sorpresa no se le apagó el coche, sorprendentemente manejaba muy bien, eso iba pensando cuando escucho a su acompañante decirle: "Candy querida un caracol acaba de rebasarnos", él y Alba comenzaron a reírse, y Albert les dirigió una mirada agresiva y poco amable, inmediatamente callaron.

_(Dulcemente) Pequeña vas muy bien, ahora que ya ganaste control del auto, tienes que aprender a cambiar las velocidades, es muy sencillo, dejas de acelerar y pisas el cloche, después (toma su mano derecha y en el instante que sus pieles se encontraron, una sensación de bienestar los inundó) mueves la palanca de velocidades (el la guía con su mano hacia la velocidad correcta) y haces lo mismo que al arrancar_.

Ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba y asentaba, no quería perder la concentración y no deseaba dejar de escuchar sus dulces palabras, tampoco quería llegar a la mansión, sabía que en el momento que bajara de este auto, ella se lo llevaría; pero ahora tenía que subir la velocidad y apresurar el paso hacia su miseria. Mientras la rubia pensaba que su noche sería muy aburrida Arthur internamente se reía y pensaba -que irónico ella misma iba conduciendo con rumbo a su propia desgracia-.

Mientras bajaban del auto Aura se colgó nuevamente del brazo de Albert, le lanz[o una mirada asesina a Candy, mientras muy fuerte le decía al rubio: _Albert tengo muchas quejas, tus sirvientas son unas torpes, mira que esa gentuza que me asignaste casi me arruina el vestido, y la otra la disque dama de Candy es una igualada, por favor, habla con ellas para que comporten como lo que son, el servicio._

Mientras Albert escuchaba la retaría de quejas de Alba, su rostro se iba endureciendo y cuando ella termino su discurso se dio cuenta, de que andaba en aguas peligrosas, el rubio jamás le seguiría el juego.

_(Enojado) Alba, no te preocupes, cómo ya no te vas a volver a quedar en mi casa, ya no te tienes que preocupar por el servicio._

Candy tuvo que reprimirse para no reírse en la cara de la acompañante de Albert, ahora pensaba que había sido una tonta por siquiera pensar que su príncipe le pudiera gustar esa arpía. Ahora la rubia sonreía abiertamente, esta mujer nunca le podría robar a su príncipe y tanto él como ella tendrían una noche aburrida, el panorama no era alentador, pero mientras esa mujer no fuera una amenaza, podría soportar la velada, y tal vez hasta disfrutarla.

La velada transcurrió sin percances, Albert no se veía muy contento, Alba trataba de exhibirlo como si él fuera un costoso abrigo o un brillante trofeo, realmente a él le disgustaban este tipo de mujeres, pero él se lo había buscado así que trataba de sobrellevar la situación de la forma más digna y en cada oportunidad que tenía aprovechaba para hablar de negocios con quien pudiera, aunque para su desgracia sus excelentes modales, no le permitían dejarla sola por mucho tiempo.

La feliz pareja, se retiraría a gozar su noche de bodas después del brindis que Albert diera a la media noche. Durante la cena el rubio le había pedido a Candy que bailara con él antes del brindis, ella gustosa y radiante había aceptado. Arthur no estaba feliz con esos planes ya que interferían con los suyos, pero cuando trató de reclamarle a la rubia, ella le dijo con mucha dulzura y en tono suplicante: "Perdóname Arthur, te prometo que después de esta pieza sólo bailaré contigo, sabes yo nunca podría declinar una invitación de Albert, te ruego que lo entiendas", esta respuesta sorprendió al joven, él sabía que ella no tenía que darle explicaciones y aún así le contestó de una forma tan amable, realmente Candy era muy diferente de Elisa, siempre era… considerada y atenta, él estaba comenzando a dudar, no sabía sí hacia lo correcto, inclusive Albert parecía un gran tipo; acaso Elisa se habría equivocado acerca de su familia, porque los crueles y fríos seres de los que ella describió, no los podía encontrar por ningún lado.

Sólo faltaban unos minutos para la media noche, por lo que Candy estaba muy emocionada, en cualquier instante el príncipe de su corazón la tomaría de la mano y con esa suavidad suya la llevaría a la pista donde ella, envuelta en sus poderosos y protectores brazos por unos instantes se sentiría en la gloría, ella y él se moverían con un mismo ritmo, el intenso y delicado calor de su cuerpo la envolvería, y podría sentir su cálido aliento muy cerca de su rostro, ella había llegado a amar este tipo de eventos sólo por que le regalaban esos efímeros instantes, donde ella se olvidaba de todo se perdía entre bellas y suaves baladas en los brazos de su Albert.

Albert le ofrece su mano a Candy, él no dice nada solamente la mira intensamente, su pequeña su Candy, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y lo acompaño; él había esperado este momento toda la noche, ella lucia radiante y él se golpeaba mentalmente por permitir que su hermosa dama, hubiera estado en los brazos de otro, definitivamente no lo volvería a permitir, ella pertenecía a su lado, -al diablo con todos mis planes, jamás podría seguir cuidándola desde lejos, la necesito a mi lado- mientas pensaba la iba guiando hasta uno de los rincones más alejados y poco visibles del salón, comenzó a bailar con ella, con decisión tomó firmemente su cintura y la acerco más a él de lo que las buenas costumbres dictaban como correcto.

_(Con mucha ternura y amor acaricia su rostro) Sabes pequeña, por primera vez en mi vida he sentido que perdía el control de mi mismo… nunca… nunca había sentido unos celos tan profundos como cuando… te vi bailar con Arthur._

_(Impactada por la magnitud de las palabras de Albert)Yo… yo me sentía (casi susurrando) igual que tú (lo mira a los ojos y con voz más firme dice) hasta que noté que esa mujer no__ te interesaba en lo más mínimo, sabes no debiste sentirte así, Arthur es sólo un amigo, ya antes te había dicho que mi corazón ya tenía dueño (la mirada de él se comienza a poner triste) pero en esa ocasión no me dejaste terminar, mi corazón sólo late al pensar en mi príncipe de la colina._

Albert no cabía de felicidad, lo que implicaban las palabras de Candy, había derrumbado cualquier duda en su alma, ella le estaba regalando lo que más necesitaba: esperanza para un futuro, ella sentía algo por él, ahora sí que se podía sentir completo.

_(Acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro y sin dejar de mirarla), Candy…__ mi que… (Justo cuando iba a arrojar todo lo que su alma había callado debido al miedo es interrumpido por Elisa)_

_(Hipócritamente, y muy feliz por interrumpir el obvio momento romántico entre la huérfana y su fastidioso tío) Tiíto querido, la tía Elory te esta buscando para que digas el brindis para los novios._

_(Molesto) Dile que en un instante voy (Como veía que no se iba le lanza una mirada que claramente la despedía__, aún así Elisa no se iba) ¿Elisa no piensas entregar mi mensaje?_

_(Enojada) ¿Piensas hacerla esperar por hablar con esta?, no crees que sea descortés de tu parte Tío…_

_(Interrumpiendo la y con voz dura) Te recuerdo Elisa, que yo soy el patriarca de esta familia y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, ahora ve y dale mi recado a la tía._

_(Desesperado y tomando una mano de Candy) Pequeña, a veces quisiera seguir siendo sólo Albert, así podríamos compartir más cosas, sin tantas interrupciones, (Besa su mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y con voz seductora le dice) ¿mi dulce Candy, podremos seguir esta plática mañana en el desayuno?_

_(Su rostro parecía una rosa encarnada,__ su previa irritación por la interrupción de Elisa había desaparecido, tímidamente responde) Oh mi querido Albert, he esperado tanto por este momento (con un tono coqueto) pero sabes aunque aún falta mucho para el desayuno, creo que podré resistir._

_(Con su copa levantada) Mi amada familia, queridos invitados, hoy estamos reunidos aquí, para celebr__a el encuentro de dos corazones; estamos festejando la dicha de dos maravillosos seres, que mientras transitaban por este sendero pasajero encontraron a su otra mitad, descubrieron que este viaje es mucho más hermoso si se realiza acompañado por un alma que complemente a la nuestra, han descubierto cual es el secreto de la felicidad tener a tu lado una persona que comparta nuestras dichas, así como nuestros momentos difíciles de forma honesta y desinteresada. Para mi sobrino Archie eso y más ha sido su Annie, ella lo ha acompañado a transitar su camino, lo ha ayudado ha superar las dolorosas pruebas que la vida le ha dado, y ha llenado de inigualable belleza el espíritu de él. Archie mi querido sobrino, nunca dejes de hacer feliz este magnifico tesoro que te ha regalado la vida; sabes Anthony tenía esta teoría, él pensaba que el amor es como una delicada rosa, necesita una constante atención, y por cada minuto que tu inviertas en su cuidado, él a cambio te regalara fragantes y hermosos instantes. Salud por los novios._

Todos bridaron por los novios, La Tía Elroy a pesar de querer mantener su fama de mujer dura no había podido evitar derramar unas lágrimas con las palabras de Albert, ella se sentía muy feliz, notaba un cambio en su amado sobrino, por alguna razón (y sospechaba que esta razón era rubia) veía a un Albert radiante, feliz, completo y eso la llenaba de una inmensa dicha, pronto había casado a todos sus sobrinos, y tal vez pronto escucharía pequeños pasitos en la mansión.

Candy y su acompañante habían salido a despedir a los novios, ella quería darle un último abrazo a su hermana y su nuevo cuñado, moría por contarle rápidamente los más recientes sucesos, aunque para su desagrado Arthur había insistido en acompañarla, por lo que no pudo decir mucho, simplemente al abrazarla le dijo:

_(Emocionada) __Annie algo increíble acaba de sucederme, cuando regreses de mi luna de miel, seguro que me veras acompañada de mi príncipe._

(Sonriendo ya que sabía muy bien de lo que ella hablaba, ella se moría por saber los detalles, aunque se dio cuenta de que la rubia no quería decir nada frente de su acompañante por lo que contesto) _Esta bien, pero a mi regreso quiero todos los detalles. _

_(Pícaramente) Yo también quiero detalles (Ambas se sonrojaron y rieron con complicidad)_

Cuando el auto de la feliz pareja se fue, Arthur aún un poco confuso le pide a Candy que vallan a dar un paseo por el jardín, ella no le entusiasmaba la idea de estar a solas con él, pero después pensó que sería lindo ver las rosas de Anthony por la noche, así que acepto. Iban caminando conversando de temas sin importancia y cuando llegaron al jardín de rosas, ella sintió un fuere golpe en la cabeza, he inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento.

_(Enojado) eso no era necesario, creo que dejamos muy en claro que no debían lastimarla._

_(Dos hombres corpulentos encapuchados sueltan unas crueles carcajadas) Los planes han cambiado idiota, la jefa tiene razón sólo eres un pobre títere, sabes ahora que has cumplido con tu parte ya no eres necesario._

Los sujetos sacan una pistola y disparan a sangre fría, el trueno del arma resonó por todo Lakewood estremeciendo a todos los presente, a todos menos una. Al escuchar el estruendo la pelirroja sintió una dicha inmensa su venganza había comenzado, y nadie la detendría.

CONTINUARA…

Chicas, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras espero hallan disfrutado de este capitulo, recuerden que cualquier comentario, positivo o negativo son bien recibidos en mi correo electrónico, y pues nos leemos pronto!!


	9. Errores Profesionales cap 9

Hola chicas lindas, antes que nada una súper disculpa por la demora en la actualización, no se si sepan pero soy maestra y pues como andamos cerrando el semestre, pues he tenido muchísimo trabajo (y aún tengo, aaaa ya quiero que sean vacaciones), bueno chicas muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras, y mil gracias más a todas las que se dan un ratito para regalarme unas palabras motivadoras, realmente me ayudan. Carmen no me mates, te prometo que el ¡desayuno llega! Y va a ser muy romántico (o eso espero). Bueno ya las dejo leer, hoy comienzo con un bello poema de Pablo Neruda, decidí colocarlo por que creo que habla de la fuerza del amor aún en tiempos adversos, espero les guste y pues nos ¡leemos pronto!

Recordarás tal vez aquel hombre afilado  
que de la oscuridad salió como un cuchillo  
y antes de que supiéramos, sabía:  
vio el humo y decidió que venía del fuego.  
La pálida mujer de cabellera negra  
surgió como un pescado del abismo  
y entre los dos alzaron en contra del amor  
una máquina armada de dientes numerosos.  
Hombre y mujer talaron montañas y jardines,  
bajaron a los ríos, treparon por los muros,  
subieron por los montes su atroz artillería.  
El amor supo entonces que se llamaba amor.  
Y cuando levanté mis ojos a tu nombre  
tu corazón de pronto dispuso mi camino.

Pablo Neruda, cien sonetos de amor poema VXXIII

Errores Profesionales.

Histeria, el ambiente sereno y romántico de la noche se había tornado en histeria pura, la damas gritaban buscando a sus parejas y familiares, todo era un caos y él se sentía desesperado, buscaba con su mirada a su bellísima dama, al amor de su vida, pero no lograba verla; no quería que este ambiente creciera por lo que decidió intervenir para calmar a los presentes.

_(Con tono imponente) Caballeros, damas por favor muestren compostura, no sabemos que ha sucedido, les voy a pedir que ocupen sus lugares en sus respectivas mesas, de esa manera podrán saber quienes de sus seres queridos no están presentes, mis hombres ya están investigando para saber que ha suced__ido, les ruego tengan paciencia; el rubio se acerca al grupo de músicos y les indica que toquen una pista que ayude a tranquilizar a sus agitados comensales._

Albert se acerca a su mesa, sólo para comprobar que Candy esta ausente, en esos momentos nota que su pequeña no es la única persona que no esta en su mesa, esto lo hace sentirse aún más intranquilo, Alba se acerco para preguntarle lo que pasaba, pero él no encontraba su voz para responderle; tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que el amor de su vida estaba en problemas, ahora sólo tenía una cosa en mente: encontrarla y ayudarla.

Albert salió al jardín allí George estaba organizando al personal de seguridad, para buscar a las personas que dispararon tan cerca de la mansión, el rubio estaba ansioso, no podía estar quieto necesitaba buscarla, así que se unió a uno de los grupos de búsqueda, varios caballeros y amigos de Albert habían salido para ofrecer su ayuda, ellos aún desconocían la gravedad del asunto, el mismo Albert desconocía la magnitud del problema, él sólo sabía que su pequeña no estaba bien, algo en su interior le advertía que ella sufriría mucho, y que tenía que encontrarla pronto para poder protegerla.

El rubio junto con tres personas más caminaban por el jardín de las rosas, gritaban el nombre de Candy buscaban desesperados, la noche estaba fría, unas densas y enormes nubes se cernían sobre el firmamento, haciendo más difíciles los esfuerzos par descubrir los acontecimientos recientes, en el momento que Albert iba a dar por terminada la búsqueda en el jardín, logro percibir unos rosales que estaban trozados, se acerco temiendo lo peor, su corazón corría una carrera desesperada, tenía miedo, un miedo terrible y descontrolado, no sabía que haría si descubría que ese tramo sin flores ocultaba la figura de su amada, sabía que para que ella no respondiera a su llamado tendría que estar mal, su mirada se llenó de angustia, ¿cómo seguir con su vida, si ella estaba herida de muerte, cómo luchar con sus principios para no matar con sus propias manos al mal nacido que se atreviera a lastimarla?. –No, no debo pensar así, ella debe estar bien- al pensar esto se decidió con pasos firmes y seguros avanzó hasta toparse con una visión que lo desconcertaba.

_(Ansioso, pero con un tono autoritario) Un doctor, pronto traigan un doctor._

_(Preocupado) William que has descubierto, es la señorita Candy, ella esta bien_

_(Desolado) No George, no es Candy, es Arthur, esta herido y no reacciona, esto es preocupante yo los vi salir juntos, espero que él reaccione pronto, tiene que rendirme cuestas, me debe muchas explicaciones._

_(Con tono paternal y tratando de tranquilizar al rubio) Voy a reorganizar los grupos de búsqueda, ya di la orden de que a nadie se le permita salir, debemos llevar al Sr. Smith a la mansión allí lo podrán atender, (serio) William necesitas ir a la mansión y explicar lo sucedido antes de que se haga un escándalo, no creo que sea prudente que calles la magnitud del problema, ahora necesitamos todo el apoyo de tus socios, además es conveniente indagar para saber sí nadie vio algo sospechoso._

_(Con pesadez) George, creo que tienes razón ahora mismo me encargo de los invitados, por favor no le quites los ojos a Arthur, estoy seguro que él debe de saber algo, no permitas que muera, tal vez sea la única persona que nos pueda ayudar._

_No te preocupes William, yo me encargo._

_(En un tono triste y dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo) Gracias, George no se que haría si tú no estuvieras cerca para apoyarme. (Él solo asienta la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su jefe y amigo)._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Su cabeza le dolía, era un dolor que le nublaba los sentidos, se sentía desorientada, no lograba distinguir nada sus ojos la traicionaban, sólo lograba percibir líneas difusas al tratar mover sus extremidades descubrió que estas se encontraban atadas, poco a poco iba afilando sus sentidos, aunque el dolor no la abandonaba, trato de gritar cuando percibió que estaba amordazada, sus ojos trataron de ver que sucedía pero sin ningún resultado, se exalto acaso esta punzada intensa y profunda en su sien le había robado la vista._

_Angustia, angustia era la única compañera que tenía, no comprendía nada, esta sensación la ayudo a recuperar__ un poco de su lucidez, sus sentidos al fin comenzaban a aclararse, ahora ya era capaz de sentir la improvisada venda que cubría sus ojos, ahora recordaba lo que había sucedido, ella caminaba con Arthur cuando comenzó este dolor tan terrible; sí recordaba lo sucedido, pero definitivamente no lo entendía, ¿por que estaba amarrada, donde estaba, y que demonios sucedía?_

_A cada segundo que pasaba ella se tornaba más consiente de su entorno, sentía que… el piso se movía… eso era absurdo decidió, lo más probable es que sufriera un mareo a causa del martirio de su cabeza… guardó silencio ahora escuchaba voces… temió por su cordura pero… no podía ser una de esas voces le era demasiado familiar… -No, por favor Dios te suplico que me ayudes- pensaba esto desesperada al reconocer la voz de uno de sus captores, sabía que estaba en las peores manos, sabía que esto iba a ser un tramo duro y difícil de transitar, la voz de ella era garantía de eso y más, la voz de Elisa era garantía de que pronto entraría a una pesadilla, o más bien que ya estaba sumergida dentro de ella, y sólo le quedaba preguntarse ¿por qué?_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_(Molesta, pero hablando en susurros) Imbéciles, les dije que eliminaran a ese inútil, pero no dentro de la mansión, ahora el estúpido de mi tío ya se dio cuenta de que la huérfana no esta y claro la esta buscando, seguro que pronto encuentran el cuerpo de Arthur, al menos se cercioraron de haber terminado el trabajo, (preocupada) sí ese idiota llegará a vivir nos arruinaría a todos._

_(El líder de los mafiosos, un hombre alto, fornido, con una voz grave y arrogante le contesta) Jefa, cálmese no es posible que su ex, siga con vida yo soy un excelente tirador y le garantizo que le puse una bala justo en el corazón, de eso no se salva nadie._

_(Histérica) Entonces, ni siquiera te asegurársete de haberlo matado, no lo revísate, no se supone que son profesionales, ¿cómo pudieron cometer semejante error?)_

_(Un hombre más compacto y con voz más juvenil, pero igualmente dura y amenazante le contesta) Jefa, cuida tus palabras, no olvides que no somos el tipo de personas con el que acostumbras trabajar. Si mi socio dice que el tipo esta muerto, esta muerto, ahora dinos que hacemos con la mercancía, la eliminamos…_

_(Interrumpiendo muy enojada) No, no pueden matarla aún, tenemos que hacerla pagar con sangre todo lo que me ha robado, sí sólo le disparan no sería suficiente para hacerlos pagar, ella tiene que sufrir, así como mi estúpida familia (golpea la cajuela) me oyes huérfana idiota, esto no va a durar poco, esto será largo y placentero, al menos para mi (termina con una carcajada siniestra)_

_(El líder de los rufianes contesta irritado ante el error que su jefa acababa de cometer) Jefa, basta, no podemos permitir que la mercancía nos identifique,(cruel) no es que valla a vivir para contarlo sí nos descubre… y también si no lo hace, pero aún así es arriesgado._

_(Complacida por la forma de pensar de su socio) Charles, realmente adoro como trabaja tu mente._

_(Fastidiado) Jefa, ¡recuerda sin nombres!_

_(Altiva) No es cómo si esa tonta nos pueda escuchar, ¿acaso no la golpeaste como acordamos?, ¿acaso ella esta consiente en estos momentos? _

_(Orgulloso) Claro que no jefa, la mercancía esta inconsciente, no cree que sea lo suficientemente fuerte, para inmovilizar a una insignificante mujer. Aún así no corra riesgos es mejor tratar de permanecer anónimos._

_(Nerviosa al ver mucho movimiento en el bosque) quería que la escondiéramos aquí en la cabaña del imbécil del tío, pero gracias a su indiscreción ya no podemos pretender que la huérfana y el inútil huyeron juntos… (Gritando) como pudieron equivocarse así, (bajando la voz) ahora ya no podre regar el rumor de que Candy es una perdida, una mujerzuela, que fastidio quería destruir no sólo su vida también su reputación._

_(Impaciente) jefa, no podemos perder más tiempo por planes inútiles, ¿adonde llevamos la mercancía, y por donde salimos sin ser vistos?_

_(Complacida) Bueno yo siempre estoy prevenida, y tenía mi plan B, (entró a la cabaña y sacó dos impecables, costosos y elegantes trajes masculinos) (imperativa) pónganselos, en las bolsas traen invitaciones a la fiesta, ustedes van a salir por la puerta grande, pretendiendo ser algún importante empresario, o algo así…_

_(Sorprendidos) Jefa, usted piensa en todo, ¿pero si nos revisan el auto?_

_(Con aire de superioridad saca las llaves de un mercedes) Me fue muy difícil hacerme de este coche sin que mi nombre se viera involucrado, así que cuídenlo, la cajuela tiene un fondo falso, allí metan a la huérfana, pero esta ves revísenla para cerciorase de que este inconsciente, si la idiota se despierta arruinaría todo; cuando estén fuera de la propiedad, diríjanse a esta dirección (les entrega un papel y con tono amenazante) encárguense de que el camino no sea placentero, sólo limítense a mantenerla viva, si ustedes la matan antes de que yo lo autorice no les doy la otra mitad del dinero, esta claro._

_(Con una mirada siniestra) De eso no se preocupe jefa, no arruinaremos su diversión, y para sacarla traemos un sedante que siempre nos es muy útil en este tipo de trabajos. _

Elisa le dirige una mirada de desprecio al auto, se da la media vuelta y antes de irse les dice: _no olviden dejar el auto de Arthur con los otros así nadie podrá sospechar._ El más joven de los mafiosos estaba sorprendido, usualmente las personas que eran así de maquiavélicas no venían en una envoltura tan hermosa, además de que no eran de una clase social tan privilegiada, estaba intrigado y… aterrado, esta mujer debía de tener una historia fascinante, aunque realmente pensaba que nunca se atrevería a acercarse tanto a ella como para indagar acerca de su pasado; -esta mujer es una plaga mortal disfrazada en finas sedas y buenas maneras- pensaba, definitivamente guardaría la distancia; ni las mafias más oscuras trataban de esa manera a su familia, debía andarse con cuidado, no quería terminar como el tal Arthur.

Ella estaba aterrada, las voces que había escuchado, no eran producto de su imaginación, no era tan afortunada, había escuchado todo, ahora sabía que ella no saldría viva de esta experiencia, la idea de la muerte nuevamente la perecía atractiva, si moría rápido, no tendía que soportar todo lo que Elisa tenía planeado para ella, sabía que se comportaba como una cobarde, pero podían pasar meses para que la encontraran, y esos meses serían largos y dolorosos, debía provocar a sus captores para que la mataran rápido y así su sufrir no se prolongara y justo al pensar esto se reprochó – Sí Albert me escuchara se pondría muy triste, yo le prometí que jamás me rendiría de nuevo, le jure que jamás volvería a atentar en contra de mi vida, no puedo perder su confianza otra vez… Tengo que ser fuerte… tengo que tratar de huir… pero ¿cómo? Bueno la primer oportunidad esta aquí, tengo que dar la mejor actuación de mi vida… tenía que distraerse, no pensar en lo que le sucedía, ¿qué podía ser lo suficientemente intenso como para transportar sus pensamientos lejos de aquí?… respuesta simple Albert, él y un desayuno pendiente, a eso se engancharía, esa platica pendiente sería su línea de vida, su salvación de la locura; modulo su respiración, tenía que ocultar su miedo, no, más bien debía erradicarlo e intentar actuar inconsciente, ese no es un look sencillo, pensaba ¿cómo saber sí lo hago bien?

Escucho cómo la llave giraba, sintió el aire fresco que se colaba en su prisión, se concentro fuertemente para soltar sus músculos, su vida dependía de que ocultara la tensión de su cuerpo.

_(Emociona__do) Esta mercancía es de primera, sí que nos va a divertir._

_(El rufián más joven, contesta molesto) No, debemos mantenernos profesionales, sólo nos han contratado para llevarla de un lado a otro, no quiero verme involucrado más allá de eso, la jefa… no me inspira confianza, creo que en la primero oportunidad nos va a traicionar._

_(Serio y pensativo) Hug, creo que estas en lo cierto Jerry, esa no es una dama de palabra, que pena, realmente me gusta la mercancía, (el hombre le pasa a su socio la direc__ción para que la memorice) ¿crees que puedas recordar el dato?, (el otro hombre asienta) entonces elimina la evidencia. _

Jerry rompe la dirección y distraído por la figura de la rubia guarda sin poner mucha atención los pedazos en sus bolsillos, todos menos uno que cayó dentro de la cajuela del auto de Arthur; mientras el truhan sacaba a la rubia de su prisión, Charlie revisaba que el lugar estuviera limpio y que no dejaran nada que los delatara, el tiempo apremiaba por lo que no revisó el vehículo, necesitaban mover a la rubia tenían que sacarla de la propiedad Andrew cuanto antes.

Ella sentía como unas manos duras y frías la levantaban, pero eso no fue lo que la enervó más bien la manera en que la tocaron para moverla era lo que le repugnaba, definitivamente era innecesario que la tomaran de sus glúteos para sacarla, claro que sí ahora daba cualquier señal de inconformidad arruinaría su escape, pero no olvidaría esto, una vez que alcanzara su libertad vería que estos hombres llegaran a la justicia, por lo que había escuchado ella no era su primer victima, pero sí esperaba ser la última; Candy usaba todas sus fuerzas para lograr reprimir toda respuesta voluntaria o involuntaria a las asquerosas manos del tipo; sintió como la colocaban en una superficie dura, fría e incomoda, justo cuando pensaba en su plan de escape, escucho pasos que se acercaban a ella, inmediatamente percibió un aroma muy desagradable, como a… tabaco…, sudor y… alcohol; sabía que esta combinación no podía ser buena, entonces sintió como levantaban su falda, temió lo peor comenzaba a preparar su mente evocando la imagen de su príncipe, cuando sintió una punzada en su muslo, poco a poco se sumió en una ensoñación poco natural y muy oscura, sus sentidos se perdían, y con ellos su libertad.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_(Cansado) Sr. Andrew, me permite una palabras._

_(Serio) usted dirá doctor Connors._

_(Agobiado) Le voy a ser franco, odio andarme con rodeos, mire nuestro paciente esta muy débil, ha perdido demasiada sangre, necesitamos sacarlo de la mansión, pero… no se a donde debemos llevarlo, no creo que ningún hospital aquí cuente con lo que necesitamos para… salvarlo._

_(Confundido) No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que pasa con Arthur?_

_(Abatido) Sr Andrew, el sr Smith, tuvo mucha suerte de que esa bala no impactara su corazón, pero… no tuvo la suficiente suerte ya que el proyectil perforó uno de sus pulmones, por lo que este se ha colapsado, esto es muy grave, él esta fuera de peligro por la perdida de sangre pero no creo que viva más de dos semanas con un pulmón así._

_(__Esperanzado) Dr. Unos socios y yo vamos a inaugurar un nuevo hospital, no estoy seguro hasta que punto esto sea de ayuda, pero tengo entendido que esta equipado con aparatos muy innovadores, tal vez tengamos algo que lo pueda ayudar; aún no esta oficialmente operando, pero dadas las circunstancias hoy mismo comenzamos a trabajar (nervioso) ¿sí contamos con lo necesario usted cree que pueda salvarlo?_

_(Optimista) Sí ustedes tienen __ el equipo correcto, es muy probable que podamos sacar el agua de su pulmón y lo logremos re inflar; sólo que debemos apresurarnos, voy a necesitar a su personal, para que me asista (tímido) ya tienen personal, cierto._

_(Con voz firme) Uno muy bueno, (su voz se quiebra) Candy lo seleccionó y preparó._

_(Con un tono alentador George se dirige al rubio mientras que el doctor se retira para prepararlo todo) William, no te preocupes, la encontraremos, con o sin la información que el Sr. Smith nos proporcione, (discretamente) ya se retiraron todos los invitados, a todos si excepción se les registró y se les pidió su invitación, muchos estaban ofendidos, pero les explique que los rufianes se podían haber escondido en sus autos sin que ellos lo supieran, y cómo todos quieren cuidarse a si mismos y a sus familias, me dejaron buscar libremente; (serio) creo que la Srta. Candy aún debe estar en la propiedad._

_(Preocupado) No lo creo amigo, aún seguimos registrando la mansión, además muy pocas personas conocen Lakewood en toda su extensión, sería muy difícil que lograran esconderse en ella… a menos de que tuvieran ayuda de alguien cercano a nosotros… George dime has vigilado a Elisa, ella ha estado actuando muy raro, no quisiera saltar a conclusiones, pero… no confío en ella._

_(Pensativo) Sabes William, después del accidente, entre varias veces al salón de fiestas, y no vi a tu sobrina en su mesa, pero… algo no me cuadra, ella tramaba algo junto con el Sr. Smith, tú sabes que ellos eran aman… (Guarda silencio ya que no quería ofender a su amigo con sus palabras) bueno ellos eran más que amigos._

_(Ofuscado) Lo se amigo, yo también me he hecho esa pregunta con mucha frecuencia en esta noche, sí Elisa tuviera que ver con esto, Arthur no estaría debatiéndose por su vida, aún así no puedo descartarla como sospechosa, (casi susurrando) sabes a veces me pregunto si mi sobrina no estará mal, sus acciones cada vez son más extremas._

_(Tranquilo) William ya no te tortures, el estado mental de Elisa por el momento no debe preocuparte; vamos a la biblioteca, te esperan._

La biblioteca de Albert estaba oscura y un silencio poco natural se podía percibir, la tensión de noche se había impregnado por toda la mansión, tres hombres están sentados a la espera, no habían encendido las luces, no eran necesarias, nadie hablaba simplemente se miraban unos a otros para poder comprender su presencia en la biblioteca, todos tenían un vaso con whiskey en sus manos, aún así nadie bebía, necesitaban sus sentidos al máximo, querían respuestas y para obtenerlas no podían entumecer sus mentes.

El rubio entró a su biblioteca, con paso firme e imponente, no podía derrumbarse, necesitaba que su andar fuera seguro, debía guardar apariencias, no las guardaba por cuidar el que dirán, más bien necesitaba demostrarse a si mismo que podía con esto, deseaba probarse a si mismo que él era capaz de sobrellevar la pena que lo asfixiaba, tenía que negar lo que en su interior sentía, tenía que negar que moría de miedo al pensar en que la lastimaran.

_(Furioso) William, puedes explicarme que demonios sucede, vengo llegando de viaje cuando escucho los más disparatados rumores, llego a tu mansión y nadie se ha dignado a explicarme nada._

_(Imponente y seguro) Lord Kelby, le garantizo que todos estamos tan faltos de información como usted, pero si me lo permite le explica__ré todo lo que nosotros sabemos y todo lo que intuimos._

_Continuara…._


	10. Simplemente Demencia cap10

Simplemente Demencia

Despertó y para su sorpresa, no estaba en un cuarto oscuro o tenebroso, trató de moverse pero seguía atada –_que idiota, ves algo de luz y haces conclusiones tontas ¿Cómo pude imaginar que todo estaba bien?-_ pensó, por un instante se sintió segura al verse a sí misma en un lugar tan hermoso, la habitación era acogedora tenía colores claros y mucha madera, el lugar se veía limpio y costoso, las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, por lo que trató de levantarse para ver donde estaba, necesitaba ubicarse, esto no le cuadraba, sí la habían secuestrado, debía estar encerrada en algún siniestro y oculto lugar, no en medio de una habitación de lujo. La parte inferior de su cuerpo no le respondía… - _claro el sedante aún no perdía todo su efecto_- pensaba, miro a su alrededor estaba sola, ésta podía ser su única oportunidad y su cuerpo la traicionaba, sus piernas no se movían, sus manos estaban atadas y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para tratar de liberarse, aún así hacia su mejor esfuerzo por aflojar las ataduras, ya no estaba amordazada y ahora se debatía internamente, si gritaba pidiendo ayuda tal vez la recibiera, pero también podría alertar a sus captores y las palabras de Elisa aún estaban frescas en su mente "_Encárguense de que el camino no sea placentero_" estos rufianes podían hacerle cualquier cosa menos matarla, realmente no quería alertarlos, no quería tenerlos cerca.

Ella seguía luchando contra su cuerpo, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero sabía que era bastante, la luz de la ventana era rojiza y escasa, era el atardecer y sus sentidos cada vez estaban más alertas, sus piernas sentían un dolor terrible seguro provocado por las cuerdas que la apresaban, pero con el dolor el movimiento también había llegado, sus extremidades respondían a sus ordenes, el problema ahora radicaba en como escapar de las ataduras, sus brazos estaban cruzados y atados sobre su espalda, las cuerdas iban fijas a su cuerpo, así que por más que tratara aflojarlas le era imposible, simplemente no podía desatar sus manos, pero eso no la detendría, sí lograba soltar sus piernas tal vez podría huir, después de mucho forcejeo logro soltar una de sus piernas y usando la extremidad libre logró desatar su otra pierna, se sentó sobre la cama espero a que sus piernas despertaran por completo, la sangre que fluía a sus pies cosquilleaba de una forma incomoda, unos instantes después se levantó silenciosamente, trató de caminar despacio para medir con sus pisadas la extensión de la habitación, sí ahora no lograba escapar debía tener un mapa mental de su prisión para futuros intentos, camino a la puerta y miro a través de la ranura de la llave: un pasillo angosto y oscuro estaba frente a ella y al final de este unas escaleras; ahora se dirigió a la ventana esta no se podía abrir, frente a ésta se veía un enorme y desolado bosque, no se divisaba nada más que árboles a lo lejos, había grandes ramas frente a ella, sí la ventana se pudiera abrir y sus manos estuvieran libres ella podría huir cómo lo solía hacer en el colegio. Al mirar por la ventana notó que se encontraba en lo que sería un cuarto o tercer piso no lo sabía con seguridad, tampoco lograba ubicarse, sólo veía árboles no sabía donde estaba, no sabía que hacer para escapar estaba desesperada, y justo cuando pensó que esto no podía ser peor escucho que puerta se abría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albert seguía con su forzada entereza, una semana de tortura, había soportado ya una interminable y dolorosa semana de incertidumbre Arthur no despertaba aún, lo cual lo tenía muy irritable, el medico había dicho que había respondido bien al tratamiento, dijo que viviría pero aún no reaccionaba, el hombre estaba según los doctores recuperándose y no tenía por que seguir inconsciente, pero ese era su estado un coma del que aparentemente no quería despertar, o al menos eso afirmaba el doctor, por alguna razón él no quería luchar por su vida, y eso le impedía reaccionar; al rubio esto lo exasperaba al máximo, este tipo, este cobarde tenía todas las respuestas que él necesitaba y el muy imbécil se negaba a despertar, este idiota no se podía morir sin rendirle cuentas, tenía que decirle donde estaba su Candy, por ahora era todo lo que le importaba, salvarla a ella y sí para hacer eso tenía que traer a Arthur Smith del más allá, él lo haría, no sabía como aún, pero lo haría.

_(Con voz seria__) William, necesito que hablemos._

_(Abatido) ¿Que pasa ahora George?_

_(Con un timbre optimista) Lord Kelby, logro obtener el permiso para registrar el auto del Sr. Smith, el cerrajero esta afuera listo para ir a abrirlo, sólo te esperamos a ti._

_(Entusiasta) Estas son muy buenas noticas mi buen amigo, sí Arthur tubo algo que ver con esto como sospechamos, tal vez encontremos alguna pista en su auto._

Ambos salieron velozmente de la biblioteca de Albert y se dirigieron al jardín allí los esperaban cuatro ansiosos hombres, subieron a dos diferentes autos y se dirigieron a la ciudad allí en la comisaría les permitirían al fin revisar el auto del sospechoso. Esto debía ser realizado con mucha discreción, nadie sabía que Arthur vivía, ni mucho menos que era sospechoso del crimen y nadie debía saberlo, la otra sospechosa estaba siendo fuertemente vigilada, nadie debía de adivinar sus planes o los culpables podrían cambiar su estrategia y nunca encontrarían a Candy, necesitaban que la ruin de sus sobrina se sintiera segura y en control para que ella sola se delatara. Albert contaba con que Elisa diera un paso en falso y se incriminara por completo.

Albert estaba sorprendido con lo influyente que Lord Kelby podía llegar a ser, el juez había determinado que las pruebas que tenían en contra de Arthur Smith eran insuficientes para culparlo o incriminarlo, por lo que no les permitían registrar el vehículo, Albert había ofrecido (muy en contra de sus principios) jugosos sobornos para que se le permitiera registrarlo, para su desgracia los policías resultaron ser muy honestos y no aceptaron su oferta; pero con la intervención de Spencer todo cambio, rápidamente Arthur se convirtió en sospechoso y les proporcionaron el permiso para registrar primero su auto y luego su casa, Albert no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por saber que había hecho para que el juez cambiara de opinión.

El cerrajero hábilmente, había tomado muestras y medidas de la chapa del vehículo y ahora estaba abriéndola con una especie de llave maestra, el rubio estaba impaciente todo sería más fácil si sólo rompieran el cristal y forzaban su entrada, pero como George y su investigador privado, Alan, amablemente le habían recordado, no querían arruinar la evidencia.

Después de una insufrible y eterna hora el auto estaba al fin abierto, Albert deseaba registrar el vehículo personalmente, pero Alan era experto en esto y sabía que era lo necesitaban buscar, por lo que comenzó a revisar con mucho cuidado tratando de localizar las pruebas y las pistas requeridas. Él era un hombre de estatura regular, su piel contaba con un bronceado saludable, cabello castaño y corto, su mirada miel era cálida pero muy perceptiva; el castaño llevaba muchos años trabajando para la familia Andrew y de un tiempo para acá él era la sombra de Candy, extraoficialmente y por ordenes del patriarca, él tenía la posición de guardaespaldas de la rubia, en la nomina de la empresa él era simplemente un investigador privado, pero su tarea de los últimos tres años había sido la de cuidar de la rubia en secreto, ver que nadie la lastimara y mantener al Sr. Andrew informado sobre las personas que socializaban con la heredera.

Mientras registraba el auto no pudo evitar pensar en cómo su tarea de guardaespaldas comenzó, fue justo cuando ella escapó de Chicago que el Sr. Andrew le encomendó esa tarea; primero sólo debía encontrarla ver que estuviera bien, una vez que la localizo el su jefe le pidió que la cuidara ya que los reportes que él mismo entregara indicaban que ella estaba emocionalmente desequilibrada; con el tiempo Alan le tomo cariño fraternal a su protegida, el siempre la veía tan frágil como cuando la encontró desangrándose en su departamento, él junto con el Sr. Andrew la habían salvado de sí misma en esa ocasión, ahora sólo pedía salvarla de quien fuera que la tenía captiva, después de cuidarla por tanto tiempo había observado que ella tenía bellos sentimientos, así que por ahora sólo deseaba ayudarla y justo al pensar estas palabras se topo con su objetivo, en la cajuela del auto confirmaron las terribles suposiciones que tenían días atormentándolos: Arthur Smith era culpable y probablemente su socia también; el medallón que Albert le diera a Candy era la principal prueba y un trozo de papel que decía Vermont era su única pista, al menos mientras Arthur despertaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ella llevaba confinada en este lugar una semana, una absurda y horripilante semana, cuando se confrontó a su nueva carcelera simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, era sencillamente inconcebible, pero cuando hizo este pequeño comentario, se limitaron a ignorarla y amenazarla con que se comportara, si no quería seguir sedada; aún así estaba muy confundida, no sabía que era lo que Elisa tramaba, no entendía su proceder, simplemente esto era una situación estúpida y potencialmente terrible, ella sabía muy bien la clase de trato que dan a las personas que están en su "supuesta" condición y eso simplemente la aterraba, tenía que salir de aquí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(Con un tono alterado) William ¿Ahora cómo vamos a proceder?, este hombre es evidentemente culpable, y lo más probable es que tu sobrina también este implicada, no debemos seguir esperando pasivos, hay que tomar cartas en el asunto._

_(Con voz preocupada pero firme) Pablo, entiendo tu posición, créeme en estos momentos quisiera ir a la casa de los Legan y obligar a Elisa a confesarlo todo, (subiendo un poco más la voz) sí yo creyera que presionándola, amenazándola ella nos diría que ha hecho y donde esta mi pequeña, yo ya estaría allí en este instante haciéndola hablar; (más tranquilo) pero para nuestra mala suerte esa mujer, no tiene escrúpulos, es astuta como un zorro y es una excelente mentirosa. (Preocupado) la única oportunidad que tenemos es vencerla en su propio juego._

_(Con voz comprensiva) Sr. Odonel, yo entien__do que se preocupe por la señorita, entiendo que son buenos amigos, pero tiene que confiar en el buen juicio de William, él ha lidiado con los Legan antes, claro que nunca habían hecho algo tan extremo._

_(Con mucha seguridad) Mi estimado Pablo, yo debo de informarte que estoy de acuerdo con William y con George, debemos de conducirnos sigilosamente y tenemos que jugar nuestras cartas con más destreza que Elisa, sí queremos rescatar a Candy._

Albert no podía evitar sentirse fastidiado por la familiaridad con que Spencer Kelby hablaba de su pequeña, aún así no podía recriminarle nada, realmente estaba agradecido con él por todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo para rescatar a Su Candy, también entendía la impaciencia de Pablo Odonel, él quería agilizar esto y el rubio se sentía igual; por que cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que transcurría, podía estar siendo un infierno asqueroso para su amada, cada momento que aguardaban a que Elisa se incriminara podía ser un instante que marcara dolorosamente a Candy; pero sí apresuraban las cosas y su "sobrina" (como le molestaba admitir que esa arpía llevara su sangre) se sentía vigilada o amenazada era capaz de cualquier cosa, por lo que debían (muy a su pesar) ser muy pacientes, sólo esperaba que Candy fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir este tramo amargo y doloroso.

Pablo Odonel, aún estaba impactado e intrigado por todo lo que William Andrew les dijera hace una semana, a él en lo personal le interesaba mucho Candy, él deseaba hacerla su esposa, sabía que no sería fácil ya que sus competidores eran tan persistentes como él, sabía que Lord Kelby, tenía también un gran interés por conquistar el corazón de la rubia, y pensaba que Arthur Smith también había caído rendido ante los encantos de esa maravillosa mujer; quien hubiera pensado que todo ese tiempo invertido fuera sólo una fachada para secuestrar a Candy, aún no podía comprender sus razones, quien en su sano juicio desearía lastimar a esa chica tan maravillosa. Además le parecía muy rara la forma de proceder de William, sabía que el era su padre adoptivo, y es obvio que este preocupado, pero… sus acciones y reacciones van no son las de un padre van más allá de eso.

_Flash Back_

_(Molesto y Preocupado) William por favor explícanos que ha sucedido, y por qué esta aquí el Sr. Odonel y este caballero al que desconozco, ¿Qué tanto de los rumores son ciertos?_

_(Con un tono de voz condescendiente y tranquilo) A eso iba Lord. Kelby… necesito que escuchen lo que les voy a contar con mucha paciencia y que no me interrumpan… yo no estoy… bueno eso ahora no importa no creo ser capaz de contar esto dos veces además necesito su palabra de que absolutamente nada de lo dicho ahora saldrá de aquí._

_(Solemne) No te preocupes William Tienes mi palabra._

_Gracias Pablo._

_(Con un tono de voz altivo) No tienes ni que pedirlo William, sabes que yo soy un hombre confiable, aún así cuentas con mi silencio._

_Gracias Spencer._

_(Serio y con su voz apagada) Trataré de ser breve, pero tengo que comenzar la historia desde muy atrás para que puedan comprender todo mejor; por favor no olviden que Candy es una mujer de gran corazón, con unos sentimientos bellísimos además de tener una personalidad única traten de no juzgarla por un pasado del que ella no tiene la culpa. Albert comenzó a narrarles a grandes rasgos la infancia y adolescencia de su pequeña, enfatizando los problemas que tuvo con Elisa y su familia, les explicó poco a poco las razones de estos, primero les habló de cómo es que ella se ganó los corazones de toda su familia, simplemente con su sencillez y sus acciones desinteresadas, lo que ganó una fuerte enemistad con los Legan; trató de no profundizar mucho en la vida sentimental de su amada sabía que a ellos los lastimaría oír muchos detalles así como a él le dolía relatarlos, pero tuvo que explicar a Anthony y a Terry para que comprendieran mejor los celos irracionales de la arpía pelirroja. _

Todos escuchaban el relato con interés, George y Alan, conocían bien la historia de Candy, pero para Spencer y Pablo esto era totalmente nuevo, sus rostros mostraban una gran curiosidad querían saber más de la rubia y su vida pero por otro lado no comprendían que tenía que ver esto con los sucesos de esta noche, querían interrumpir a William pero este no se los permitió.

_(Con una voz derrotada y triste) Entiendo que se sientan confundidos, pero sean pacientes. Lo que ha sucedido es lo siguiente, hoy después de que mi sobrino Archie y su esposa salieran a su luna de miel… se ha escuchado un disparo afuera de mi mansión, al salir a investigar hemos encontrado a Arthur Smith moribundo y a mi pequeña… (Su voz se quiebra) mi Candy ha desaparecido…__(su voz se quiebra y ya no puede decir nada más) _

_(Con voz firme continua el relato) Disculpen a William, pero esta muy afectado por lo sucedido hoy. Señores aproximadamente dos años y medio atrás William recibió una amenaza en contra de la vida de la señorita, por lo que decidió colocar un guardaespaldas para que la cuidara. (George sabía que no habían contratado a Alan por una amenaza externa en contra de Candy, pero eso no lo debía saberlo nadie) El Sr. Alan Cloud aquí presente, ha sido el encargado de cuidar a la señorita desde entonces, pero esa no es su única labor, ya que él es investigador de oficio, por lo que también tiene la responsabilidad de investigar a las personas muy cercanas a la señorita, se que les puede parecer un tanto intrusivo y descortés, pero tiene que comprender que después de que la vida de ella fue amenazada, William no tenía otra opción para protegerla._

_(Más tranquilo) Gracias George, para no ser muy redundantes, Arthur no salió muy bien parado en la investigación, tiene dinero __ del que no puede comprobar su procedencia, claro que no pudimos confirmar nada, dejando de lado su situación financiera sospechosa, descubrimos que no sólo cortejaba a Candy, también se le veía en la constante compañía de mi sobrina Elisa (al decir esto los dos caballeros comenzaban a comprender lo que sucedía) cómo ahora saben ella siente un odio descontrolado hacia mi pequeña, pero siempre sus juegos han sido molestos, pero inofensivos, por los que no le dimos mucha importancia, aún así decidimos seguir vigilando a ese par, ellos se comportaban muy sospechosos, se citaban en lugares no apropiados, se reunían con personas de no muy buena reputación, por lo que decidí que mi sobrina se tenía que ir de Chicago y la envié a trabajar a New York como voluntaria, ayudando a los soldados que venían del frente… claro que esa decisión al parecer sólo la enfureció más, ahora creo que debí actuar de otra manera… sí tal vez no la hubiera presionado a trabajar esto no estaría sucediendo…_

_(Comprensivo) William no te sientas mal, yo en tu caso hubiera hecho lo mismo, bueno tal vez hubiera sido más severo con tu sobrina, claramente ella no esta bien… (Apenado) espero no ofenderte, y no es que piense que tu sobrina este loca, pero tampoco actúa muy normal._

_(Divertido por su reacción) No te preocupes Pablo, yo también he estado pensando en esa posibilidad, sólo que quería darle otra oportunidad a Elisa, yo quería ayudarla a cambiar (triste) ahora me doy cuenta que eso fue un error, ella nunca va a ser diferente._

_(Retomando su tono serio) Hace un mes aproximadamente__, Arthur fue a New York a ver a mi sobrina, iba en compañía de dos sujetos muy sospechosos, no los pudimos identificar debido a que llevaban con los rostros cubiertos, Alan logro obtener fotos de los cuatro conversando y al acercarse ya terminaban su charla por lo que sólo pudo escuchar a mi sobrina ofreciendo una fuerte cantidad de dinero por un servicio, hasta ahora sólo habíamos especulado sobre que clase de servicio requería… pero creo que hoy hemos visto lo que ella planeaba… lo único que no me cuadra es porque Arthur esta moribundo sí él era claramente su cómplice y amante de mi sobrina. _

_(Sorprendido) Realmente esto es muy enervante Albert, ¿Realmente estas seguro de qué nadie más trataría de lastimar a tu hija?_

_(Albert hace una mueca de disgusto al escuchar a Spencer referirse a Candy cómo su hija) No Lord Kelby, personalmente me encargo de investigar a las personas con las que mi Candy socializa, y te puedo garantizar que a la única persona a la que le he encontrado peros es a Arthur Smith, y claro mi sobrina…_

_(Indignado) Pero sí sospechabas de él, sí no te parecía confiable, cómo es que permitiste que él la escoltara a la fiesta, ¿cómo es que permitiste que estuvieran solos?_

_(Condescendiente) Vamos Spencer, tranquilízate, William debió tener sus razones, no lo juzgues tan a la ligera, (volteando a ver a Albert y con voz firme pero con un dejo de suplica) creo que él no tiene por que darnos explicaciones de su proceder, aún que creo que sí decide hacerlo nos ayudaría a comprender mejor los sucesos de esta noche._

_(Le da una mirada a Pablo con la que trata de agradecer sus palabras y con voz cansada continua su relato) Bueno… yo no quería que Arthur acompañara a Candy, eso se los aseguro, pero… mi tía ha estado insistiendo en que Candy debe socializar más o sí no (avergonzado por tener que decir esto, pero con un tono de voz que fuerte, cómo retándolos a que se atrevan a reírse) no podrá conseguir pareja y casarse, por lo que me presionó para que le buscara acompañante (él tenía otras razones pero no tenía por que compartirlas con sus rivales), pero… yo jamás le impondría nada a mi pequeña, así que la dejé seleccionar a su pareja para la fiesta, estaba seguro de que uno de ustedes sería el afortunado, ya que a ella no le agradaba mucho Arthur, (al decir esto tanto Pablo como Spencer sonríen arrogantemente) pero ustedes no estaban disponibles y Candy no quería asistir con alguien a quien no conociera bien por lo que acepto a Smith; cuando me enteré de esto yo ya tenía un compromiso con una dama y aunque trate de cancelarlo me fue imposible y lo demás ya lo saben._

_(Inquisitivo) Aún no nos explicas, cómo es que permitiste que ellos estuvieran a solas._

_(Molesto por el tono de Spencer) Es muy sencillo Lord Kelby, yo no lo permití toda la noche los estuve vigilando y acompañando, pero mi sobrina es muy astuta; debido a mis responsabilidades familiares, yo tenía que dar el brindis y dejar sola a mi Candy, ese fue el momento que ella aprovecho, justo cuando el brindis termino, y mis sobrinos salían Candy los acompaño para despedirlos, yo iba a acompañarla cuando convenientemente Elisa comenzó a ahogarse, una gran actuación debo agregar, realmente parecía que no podía respirar y luego pretendió desmayarse, por lo que le pedí a Alan y a George que buscaran un doctor para que la ayudara, mientras que yo la llevaba a mi biblioteca para que la atendieran, y justo cuando ella despertaba se escuchó el disparo, después todo fue caos y claro Elisa se recupero mágicamente y salió al salón con el pretexto de buscar a su madre._

_(Enojado y casi a punto de estallar) Bueno y por que no han apresado a tu sobrina, oblígala a hablar._

_(Sorprendido por la reacción de Pablo, ya que él siempre era muy tranquilo) Amigo no es tan sencillo, no tengo pruebas concluyentes en contra de Elisa, y su cómplice esta debatiéndose por su vida, no hemos encontrado rastro de Candy en mi propiedad y a pesar de que hemos registrado a todos los invitados, seguimos sin encontrarla, lo único que tenemos son muchas fotografías que no prueban nada, muchas sospechas y el auto de Arthur, claro que este ya lo confiscó la policía y no nos van a permitir registrarlo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Los pensamientos de pablo Odonel son interrumpidos cuando Alan, le informó de lo que habían encontrado, tenían una pista, al fin podrían comenzar a buscar algo en concreto, Vermont, deberían viajar a esa ciudad y comenzar a buscar a Candy, claramente la pista era vaga y poco concluyente, pero era mejor que tener que buscar dentro de todos los Estados unidos, el papel claramente era un trozo de dirección si lograban encontrar el resto podrían encontrarla más fácilmente. Por ahora sólo les restaba buscar conexiones con los Legan en esa ciudad, era una gran tarea pero por ella todo era posible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Candy trataba de explicar su caso a sus carceleros, con cada palabra que exponía la hundía más, las personas del manicomio insistían que eso era producto de su imaginación, Candy no existía nadie la tenía en contra de su voluntad; su enfermedad era la que le producía esa ansiedad y le daba esas ideas descabelladas, ella era Susana Legan, esposa de un empresario de florida, ella estaba aquí para que la curaran de su paranoia esquizofrénica, y pudiera regresar a su tranquila vida a lado de su cariñosa familia.

Continuara…

Chicas, muy feliz año nuevo, espero que comiencen el año con el pie derecho, que tengan una lista larga de bellos propósitos y que a lo largo del año vallan alcanzando todas sus metas, mil gracias por continuar su lectura de mi fic, una disculpita por el retraso, Carmen, si me matas nunca llegara el desayuno así que se paciente te prometo que si llega!!!, les deseo lo mejor y pues nos leemos pronto


	11. Falsa Calma cap 11

Falsa Calma

Cada hora que transcurría en este lugar era espeluznante y enervante, todos la trataban como si ella estuviese loca, cada plegaria por que la escucharan, realmente la escucharan, la confirmaba como demente; constantemente recibía fármacos y demás drogas que según sus captores la traerían de regreso a la realidad, sí como no; los primeros días se negaba a tomar las pastillas, así que una enfermera grande y muy fuerte se encargaba de forzar las medicinas en sus sistema. Cuando descubrieron que después de estos incidentes ella se inducía el vomito las drogas comenzaron a ser administradas vía intravenosa, claro que las inyecciones nunca fueron colocadas con cuidado y constantemente reventaban una que otra vena.

Un mes y medio aquí, llevaba un mes y dos semanas resistiendo los abusos del lugar, por lo que había escuchado de otros pacientes, esta no era una clínica que se distinguiera por su ética profesional, aquí los doctores y enfermeras se hacían de la vista gorda ante muchas situaciones mientras que recibieran su pago cada mes.

_Flash Back_

_(Preocupada) Dime Susana ¿Por qué te haces esto? Sólo déjalo ir, llevas las de perder, simplemente tomate las malditas pastillas._

_(Enojada) Candy, mi nombre es Candy, y no entiendes Alice, yo no necesito estas medicinas, yo no estoy loca._

_(Con un tono de fastidio) Pero "Susana", es que aún no lo entiendes, ya te lo dije mil veces aquí nadie es un enfermo mental, y aún así tomamos las malditas drogas, y sí queremos que reduzcan las dosis, repetimos estúpida e idioticamente las historias que nuestras familias han adaptado para nosotros, la única forma de que vivir aquí sea tolerable es seguir el juego, entiéndelo de una vez._

_(Sus manos tiemblan por la ira contenida) Odio ese maldito nombre, odio este lugar, y odio las pastillas, cada vez que las tomo, me pierdo en ellas, se mejor que muchos lo que estas medicinas producen al ser tomadas sin necesitarlas, y créeme no me interesa convertirme en una adicta, no las quiero tomar._

_(Con mucho miedo y susurrando) Candy aquí viene tu enfermera, tómatelas antes que de te fuerce a tomarlas de nuevo, la última vez te lastimo mucho (suplicando) vamos hazlo._

_(Frustrada toma las pastillas y lentamente las pone en su boca y levanta su vaso como en un brindis hacia su enfermera y se pasa sus pastillas) Listo._

_(Aliviada) Gracias Susi, que bueno que cooperaste, tu carcelera estaba comenzando a preparar la jeringa, y después de las venas que te atrofio el otro día no creo que tu brazo resistiera otra inyección. (Muy seria) y por favor ni se te valla a ocurrir ir ahorita al baño, recuerda que la semana pasada te descubrieron vomitando las medicinas y hasta hoy te dejaron salir de tu cuarto._

_(Apenada) Creo que ya no voy a usar esa estrategia, ya baje mucho de peso, sí de por si la comida es mala y poca, no me puedo dar el lujo de no procesarla, pero ya no resistía tantas drogas, tu me viste actuaba como idiota, incluso babeaba constantemente y no podía articular ni una palabra, y con tropezaba con todo._

_(Con un tono condescendiente) Ya te lo dije Susi eso te ganas por andar diciendo la verdad, sí la Señorita Arlen dice que tu marido te puso aquí por que te alucinas y tienes delirio de persecución, entonces eso es la verdad. Nada de lo que tu digas va a ser escuchado, entre más defiendas tu versión de los hechos más radicales se van a poner con tu tratamiento, (enojada) entiéndelo de una vez por todas, aquí los que pagan son los que tienen la última palabra, tu familia puede tenerte aquí por años y nadie, ni los doctores ni las enfermeras te van a ayudar, decir que estas sana y que no mereces estar aquí solo los enfurece, lo único que puedes hacer es resignarte y tratar de pasar desapercibida._

_(Con voz áspera y Cruel) Internos, ya termino la hora de la comida, vamos a contar los cubiertos, así que párense detrás de su sillas y pongan sus manos atrás de su cabeza, si vuelve a faltar un solo cuchillo o tenedor todos comerán con sus sucias manos los siguientes tres días, así que espero que todo este completo. _

_Fin flash back_

El solo recordar a Lucy, la jefa de enfermeras así como su enfermera particular, la hacía estremecerse, según le había dicho Alice, esta mujer llegó a ese puesto por que es la trabajadora con menos escrúpulos dentro de la clínica, ella es capaz de todo por dinero, generalmente ya no atiende "enfermos", a menos de que los patrocinadores (así les llamaban comúnmente a los familiares que los internaron en la clínica) hallan pedido el trato "especial", y al parecer ese era mi caso, pidieron a la enfermera más sádica y cruel, para que estuviera a mi cuidado, realmente Elisa había planeado un futuro muy duro para mi.

Alice llevaba diez años en este lugar ella sabía todos los pormenores y aterradores detalles, no acostumbra hablar con libertad acerca de su pasado ni de el porqué ella esta internada, pero desde que se me permitió salir de mi cuarto nos hicimos amigas, así que ella comenzó a contarme sobre el lugar; de esta forma me enteré que en esta clínica encontrabas esposas que eran maltratadas por sus parejas y que para cubrir apariencias eran mandadas aquí, me explicó que era de lo más común ver esposos que habían sido colocados aquí por la codicia de sus hijos, hijos que no podían esperar por sus herencias por lo que internaban a sus padres, también había discapacitados que estaban confinados a este lugar para que sus familias no se sintieran avergonzados de ellos, simplemente era un lugar que te ponía los pelos de punta; aquí no había una sola persona que estuviera realmente loca -bueno tal vez la dueña, sólo así podría explicarme que viviera y tuviera un lugar así- pensaba amargamente Candy.

Su nueva amiga también le dijo que había una sección relativamente nueva en la clínica y que todos temían acercarse allí además de que estaba prohibido, las personas que residían en esa parte de la institución tal vez no estaban mal de su mente, pero si sufrían mucho aquí había hombres que habían visto y vivido la muerte, era un grupo de soldados que regresaron del frente, el gobierno había obligado a la señorita Arlen (la dueña del lugar) a recibirlos y darles tratamiento, ya que no había suficientes hospitales que pudieran hospedar y atender a los heridos de guerra, aquí en la clínica sólo recibieron a los que contaban con un rango militar alto, la dueña era una total snob y se negó a atender solados rasos, realmente comenzaba a odiar a "la señorita Arlen", esa mujer era cruel y muy interesada, le molestaba el trato que le daba a todos los que estaban a su cargo, no sólo maltrataba a los pacientes también a sus empleados, ella sólo era amable con los que pagaban las cuentas y al parecer ellos también eran personas sin escrúpulos por lo que todos se entendían a la perfección.

Los domingos eran el día de visita de la institución, para muchas de las internas era un día de pesadilla, ya que venían sus crueles y abusadores esposos, era el día de la visita conyugal y muchas sufrían demasiado en solo pensar lo que les esperaba, la política del lugar era que sus parejas podían hacer lo que les pareciera correcto, con sus esposas, muchas odiaban a sus parejas y no querían que las tocaran, pero sus deseos siempre eran ignorados, Candy se sentía aliviada, ya que jamás había recibido una visita; este era su sexto domingo en el lugar y estaba totalmente relajada ya que pensaba que los Legan se limitarían a tenerla encerrada, y que no la torturarían más; que equivocada estaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albert dedicaba todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en buscar a su Candy, George y la tía Elroy nuevamente se hacían cargo de los negocios, el rubio había viajado a la capital de Vermont y desde allí investigaba todas las posibles conexiones de los Legan en el estado, Max le había proporcionado una lista de todos sus clientes, inversiones y propiedades en dicho lugar, no eran muchos pero el rubio estaba investigando meticulosamente a todos.

Le parecía totalmente absurdo pero en un mes y medio que llevaba buscando no lograba encontrar una sólo conexión de Elisa en Vermont, todos los clientes de su padre están limpios, jamás se les vio en compañía de su sobrina o Arthur, realmente Albert estaba desesperado, de que le servía todo el poder y el dinero que su posición social le brindaba, sí no podía rescatar al amor de su vida.

Él estaba decidido y desesperado, tenía que encontrarla, ya no jugaría limpio para hacerlo, su sobrina no daba un paso en falso y ya estaba fastidiado de esperar, llevaría a Elisa ante la justicia, tenía suficientes pruebas para iniciar un juicio, tal vez no suficientes para ganar, pero sí la presionaba lo suficiente, tal vez ella al fin se quebraría y confesara su crimen –sí tan sólo Arthur despertara-, esta expresión era como un mantra para Albert, una y otra vez se encontraba deseando que él despertara y confesara todo, el magnate constantemente se sentía frustrado e inútil, ninguno de sus esfuerzos bastaba para encontrarla y salvarla, él no se explicaba como Elisa pudo concebir un plan tan elaborado, sin errores, realmente Albert sentía que todo el peso del mundo estaba en sus hombros.

_(Albert toma su teléfono y marca su mirada esta perdida y vacía) Pablo, es hora de actuar dile a Spencer que vamos a necesitar de sus contactos…_

_(Con voz cansada) Sí, eso es justo lo que planeo, no podemos perder hay demasiado de por medio._

_(Irritable) Conozco sus condiciones Pablo, sabes que estoy dispuesto a todo por salvarla, dile que proceda._

_(Triste) Sí Pablo no te equivocas, pero lo que yo quiero no es importante, sólo ver que ella este bien me bastará, es lo único que necesito, sí Spencer logra que ganemos el juicio y la encuentra entonces yo no puedo pedir nada más…_

_(Abatido) Gracias Pablo._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Una mujer joven bajita de piel morena y ojos oscuros se acerca con paso lento y afligido a Candy, ella se nota preocupada sus pupilas están dilatadas por el miedo y su voz es frágil, ella llevaba muchos años trabajando en la clínica paraíso, y en todos sus años nunca había visto a una chica como Candy; Arlen era su nombre, pero prefería ser llamada Lluvia ya que ella era en parte nativa norteamericana, la morena se consideraba una coleccionista de historias, por lo que le gustaba conocer a sus pacientes y las razones de sus estancia, Lluvia era muy dulce y siempre que estaba en sus manos ayudaba a las personas a disminuir los males de su estancia en el lugar.

_(Aterrada) ¡Susi!… Oh Candy… tienes que esconderte, necesitas esconderte y tratar de escapar hoy mismo…_

_(Preocupada) ¿Lluvia que sucede, por que estas así?_

_(Susurrando y hablando muy rápido) ¿Candy sabes que día es hoy?_

_(Confundida) ¿Es domingo?_

_(Volteando para revisar que estén solas) ¿Sabes lo que implica verdad? (Candy se limito a asentar la cabeza) amiga viene a verte tu marido, ha exigido verte a solas, quiere confirmar que ha habido progresos en tu tratamiento, entiendes lo que te digo (Candy nuevamente asintió) no Candy creo que no comprendes, él vine a comprobar que estés dopada, no funcional, quiere reclamar sus derechos maritales, pero eso no es lo peor… Candy… tu patrocinadora ha pedido que cambiemos tu tratamiento por uno más radical y él quiere ser testigo de la primera sesión._

_(Preocupada) ¿Radical? De que me hablas…_

_(Casi histérica) No lo se con exactitud Candy, sólo se que es un tratamiento muy nuevo… lo que sí se es que no es seguro… casi no se ha utilizado… los resultados no son predecibles… (Levantando la voz) que clase de familia tienes, que clase de esposo… están pidiendo que te sometan a un proceso incierto y experimental._

_(Triste) Ya te dije que yo no estoy casada…_

_(Molesta) Candy basta, si no deseas compartir tu historia con migo esta bien, pero no me mientas yo he visto tu ficha de ingreso y esta contiene tu acta de matrimonio. Candy yo te estoy tratando de ayudar no se por que no me tienes confianza._

_(Casi al punto de llanto) ¿Lluvia, por favor dime que más viste en mi ficha de ingreso?_

_(Desconcertada) Para qué quieres saber eso, allí sólo vienen tus datos_

_(Suplicando) Por favor dime_

_(Tratando de recordar) Bueno como te dije vienen tus datos, tu nombre completo… bueno sí me lo preguntas eso esta raro ya que estas registrada como Sara C. Legan… pero tu cuñada claramente dijo que te debíamos llamar Susana o al menos eso dijo la señorita Arlen, al principio pensamos que era como un apodo que te gustaba, pero claramente odias el nombre… y pensándolo bien tu ficha no tiene ni dirección ni teléfono, ellos siempre nos llaman a nosotros, (Reflexiva) Sabes no lo había pensado pero ahora que lo mencionas tu acta de matrimonio dice Susana C. White de Legan, y eso no coincide con el nombre de tu acta de nacimiento (abriendo exageradamente los ojos, con expresión de horror y con voz chillona) CANDY tu realmente estas diciendo la verdad… realmente te secuestraron._

_(Triste) Sí Lluvia, mi sádica y enferma prima lo hizo, no se que gane con esto aparte de un torcido placer._

_(Apresurada) Candy ya casi acaba la hora de la comida, no tomes las medicinas te van a dar un sedante, que nadie sepa que he hablado contigo, voy a ayudarte, finge que duermes al entrar a tu cuarto, yo voy a quitar el seguro para que puedas salir, sólo dime algo ¿cual es tu verdadero nombre? _

_(Con mucha esperanza en su voz) Candy White A…_

En ese momento llega la jefa de enfermeras, y Lluvia tiene que correr del lugar para que no la vea, por lo que no pudo terminar de escuchar a Candy, ella no podía ser vista en el comedor ya que era una enfermera que estaba designada a cuidar a los soldados por lo que no se le permitía el contacto con los pacientes civiles, además que no quería que sospecharan que sabía más de lo que debía ni lo que pensaba hacer el día de hoy.

Continuara……..

Hola chicas, creo que todas han de pensar que merezco una muerte terrible y dolorosa por que me he tardado siglos en actualizar y el capitulo es muyyyyyyy corto, realmente tenía planeado poner dos capítulos en uno pero no logro terminar la siguiente parte y creo que ya llevo mas de un mes sin subir nadita. Se que todos los meses digo lo mismo pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no me da tiempo de escribir todo lo que quisiera, bueno así que espero les guste este pequeñito capitulo y les prometo que el siguiente tendrá más acción y espero sea más largo.

Mil gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo, Malinali, Carmen, Roni, realmente cada que leo sus bellas palabras hacen mi dia!


	12. ¿El fin de la pesadilla Cap 12

Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes que para algunos pueden resultar ofensivas, si te molestan por favor te suplico te abstengas de leer.

¿El fin de la pesadilla?

Los rostros de sus doctores eran graves, se notaban estresados… ella sabía más de lo que deseaba acerca de este proceso, claramente es inestable y riesgoso, ella estudio cautelosamente todos los pros y los contras cuando se decidía por los aparatos que pondría en su propia clínica… ah esos días le parecían tan lejanos…

Estaba esperando por la anestesia, ella sabía que necesitaba ser fuertemente anestesiada o sentiría un dolor terrible; "es increíble" pensaba estoy sobre una plancha quirúrgica, esperando por que me apliquen este terrible tratamiento, y no siento temor… debería estar temblando… al menos es lo que Neil espera, él espera que suplique, que ruegue para que él se pueda regodear en mi dolor, pero no le voy a dar la satisfacción… espero poder ser capaz de no gritar, pero si me duermen estaré muy silenciosa así que no me voy a preocupar.

Los doctores me están hablando… pero yo he decidido no escucharlos… tratan de explicarme lo que me van a hacer… ja que idiotas tratan de aplacar sus conciencias explicando como me van a ayudar a sanar… cómo si ellos no supieran que no necesito nada de esto… realmente quiero sentir pena por ellos, algunos se ven inseguros… pareciera que no quieren someterme al tratamiento, creo que estaría más inclinada a compadecerlos, si no me tuvieran atada a esta maldita plancha.

Flash back

_(Susurrando) ¿Candy estas lista?_

_(Nerviosa) Si lluvia, vámonos, dime ¿cómo es que vamos a escapar, sin que se den cuenta de que me ayudas?_

_(Volteando y verificando que estén solas) Candy una vez que salgamos al pasillo, no puedes decir nada, tienes que aparentar que duermes y no te muevas por nada en el mundo, ¿entiendes?_

_(Resignada y con cara de preguntar más) Si, lluvia, pero…_

_(Cortante) Nada de peros, ya perdimos mucho tiempo, ven ponte esta bata y acuéstate en la camilla, Candy entiende que tu libertad depende de esto, no digas más._

_(Candy asienta toma la ropa y se cambia, no se preocupa de su pudor y sólo le dice) Andrew es mi apellido. (Se recuesta en la camilla y no dice más)_

Lluvia, esta confundida sabe que ha escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no logra ubicarlo, decide dejarlo para mas tarde y se cubre el rostro con su tapa bocas, ella luce como una enfermera lista para cirugía, sí alguien la viera no le sería fácil reconocerla, con rapidez y cuidado lleva la Camilla de Candy.

Fin Flash Back

Algo sucede, todo el movimiento a mi alrededor se ha detenido, todos miran fijamente a Neil, él sólo asienta y todos comienzan a salir del cuarto, realmente no creo que me vayan a soltar, hay algo en la mirada de mi horrible primo que me dice que las cosas no andan bien. Él no se acerca, no me dice nada, nada, nada… no se cuanto tiempo llevamos así, no se si han pasado unos minutos u horas, no soporto la incertidumbre, pero no voy a ceder, no voy a suplicar, no voy a hablar primero.

_(Agitado) __Mí querida Candy… (Al oír estas palabras Candy siente como si un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo, miedo, todo su ser ha sido invadido por el miedo) creo que no comprendes las dimensiones de tus problemas… pero sí… (Nervioso) Candy sí tu me tomas como tu esposo y te vas a vivir con migo, te puedes ahorrar mucho sufrimiento y dolor._

_(Furiosa) Evitar el dolor, el sufrimiento, A TU LADO, por favor no insultes mi inteligencia, TÚ, TÚ y tu malvada hermana, me han puesto aquí, USTEDES SON LA CAUSA DE MIS MALES, tú nunca serás mi solución, tú sólo me has dado tragos amargos._

_(Herido y con voz histérica) Maldita huérfana, cómo te atreves a humillarme otra vez, yo que a pesar de mi mejor juicio, y de tu inferioridad social, estoy dispuesto a tomarte como mi esposa, YO QUE TE QUIERO SALVAR; escúchame bien sucia huérfana, tu vas a ser mía por las buenas o por las malas._

_(Gritando) JAMÁS Niel, JAMÁS me someteré voluntariamente a ti, JAMÁS me escucharás decirte palabras de amor, JAMÁS te daré mi corazón, ni mi alma, por que ellos ya tienen dueño, y aunque trates de forzarme, y aunque me drogues o tortures, mis pensamientos, mi amor, mi espíritu, mi esencia entera siempre estará con Albert. _

_(Abofeteándola con todas sus fuerzas) Maldita eres una cualquiera, una perdida, te mereces todo esto y más, Candy__ escúchame bien nunca, nunca estarás con él, yo te voy a forzar a olvidarlo. (Sale de la habitación, azotando la puerta y se escucha que grita: PROCEDAN)._

_Flash Back_

Sólo lograba sentir el movimiento, tenía que pretender dormir, ya es la segunda vez que mi vida, depende de mis habilidades histriónicas, ¡Cómo me gustaría ser mejor actriz!, creo que el papel de inconsciente no me sale tan bien como quisiera, siento que todos se dan cuenta de que estoy alerta, mi cuerpo me traiciona, estoy sudando como nunca, estoy tan nerviosa y siento que no puedo controlar mi respiración, necesito calmarme, necesito aparentar, necesito a Albert. Sí Albert es la solución, pensar en él siempre me calma, me inunda de paz, mi Albert en la boda de Annie. Albert en la colina de Pony. Albert en su biblioteca. Albert riendo después de ganarme en una partida de ajedrez… Albert…

Cómo debe de estar sufriendo Albert, debe estar muy preocupado… que pensará en estos momentos, quién estará con él… Oh Albert si tan sólo me pudieras ayudar ahora… Bueno… pensar en él siempre ayuda, ya no me siento tan nerviosa… y ya no sudo tanto, realmente su simple recuerdo me ayuda tanto, su simple existencia me mantiene sana, Valla su simple nombre y recuerdo me mantiene serena y con fe. (Mentalmente y con mucha desesperación Candy grita) ¡¡¡¡¡¡ALBERT AYUDAME, DAME FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR; DAME ESPERANZAS PARA LUCHAR, INSPIRAME PARA ESCAPAR Y SOBRE TODO ENCUENTRAME!!!!!

No podía abrir sus ojos, pero sentía que al ambiente había cambiado, el aire era fresco, podía escuchar el canto del viento, escuchaba el placer de las hojas al moverse al ritmo de tan sublime melodía, eran los sonidos de la libertad, un atrevida ave le regalaba su canto en esta tarde tan peculiar, ella sólo podía imaginar el magnifico escenario que cruzaban, y pensaba que escena tan más ridícula, una enfermera lleva a una paciente inconsciente en una camilla a través del jardín o por el bosque, los nervios volvieron, y sí alguien se da cuenta, y si las descubren… quería gritar… quería levantarse y correr… pero si no están solas o si alguien las vigila lo arruinaría todo… no lo mejor es seguir las indicaciones, lo mejor será regresar a pensamientos seguros… regresar con Albert.

Se detienen abruptamente… no entiende que sucede… no escucha nada fuera de lo ordinario… el bosque o el jardín o lo que sea sigue cantando melodías de libertad, no se escuchan pasos… no se escuchan voces… sólo percibo la respiración de Lluvia, esta es modulada, tranquila… necesito saber que pasa… pero no me atrevo a moverme… no me atrevo a hablar… esta incertidumbre me carcome… No se que sucede…

Fin Flash Back

Los doctores y enfermeras entran nuevamente, no se que tanto de mi discusión con mi horrible primo escucharon, pero se ven aún más indispuestos a seguir… Saben que lo que hacen esta mal, tal vez sí los presiono… sí apelo a sus miedos, creo que sí hay algún momento en la vida para usar el poder de mis nombre… es este, debo usarlo antes de que me lo arrebaten todo…

_(Con voz firme y tratando de sonar presuntuosa) Antes de que intenten cualquier cosa quiero que a todos les quede claro algo (odiando cada palabra que esta por decir, no soporta sonar como Elisa)__ Yo soy Candy Andrew, mi padre es William Andrew (definitivamente odia decir que Albert es su padre) y es un hombre muy poderoso, y una vez que descubra lo que me están haciendo, (con un tono de voz violento) NO DUDARA EN DESTRUIR LA CARRERA DE TODOS USTEDES Y ENVIARLOS A PRISIÓN, Él SE COBRARÁ CON CRECES TODO LO QUE ME HAN HECHO, (con voz dulce y tranquila pero con un toque de amenaza) así que les suplico que piensen bien, quien les da más miedo mis horribles primos Elisa y Neil Legan, los cuales responden ante mi padre (uggg padre suena horrible en relación con Albert) o no creen que deben temer desatar la ira de William Andrew._

Con cada palabra que Candy dice los doctores van palideciendo más y más, ellos saben bien que ella no miente, no son tontos y se han dado cuenta de todas las incongruencias con el ingreso de la paciente, pero saben que Elisa Legan es una mujer de cuidado, además de que paga de maravilla, pero el clan Andrew es muy poderoso…

_(Neil entra gritando) Por que diablos no han comenzado, (enfatizando) mi querida esposa necesita su tratamiento._

El Dr. Norris es un hombre mayor, es alto de complexión fornida y piel muy oscura sus rasgos son duros e inexpresivos, claramente se nota que es nativo norteamericano, aunque no cuenta con ningún tipo de acento, es un hombre culto y con mucho poder dentro de la clínica, y en estos momentos no esta nada contento, odia encontrarse con situaciones que no pueda controlar y esta totalmente califica como una situación que esta fuera de control.

_(Irritado) Sr. Legan, mi cuñada y yo aceptamos darle tratamiento a esta mujer, bajo el supuesto de que es su esposa, sabe que nuestra respetable institución es muy selectiva con sus pacientes y que no recibimos a cualquier tipo de persona. (Voltea a ver al resto del staff y les dice) Un poco de privacidad para los señores (todos salen con cara de alivio)._

_(Enojado) Dr. Norris déjese de juegos y dígame exactamente a donde quiere llegar con este absurdo discurso._

_(Con voz firme y ronca) Sr. Legan ¿es o no es esta señorita su esposa? _

_(Irritado e irónico) Esta mujer no es ninguna señorita y claro que es mi esposa._

_(Molesto) Legan usted es que debe dejar los juegos, dígame esta mujer es Candy Andrew…_

_(Furioso se acerca a Candy y la golpea con mucha fuerza en el costado) Candy eres una idiota, no entiendes que una vez que nos casamos te convertiste en una Legan, ya no te aferres al pasado. (Con una sonrisa cruel y voz controlada) Dr. Mi mujer… espero poder contar con su discreción esto es un secreto muy cuidado dentro de mi familia… _

_(Irritado pero con mucha curiosidad) Claro, Sr. Legan_

_(Neil esta satisfecho, Elisa ya había anticipado que Candy sacara la carta Andrew y ellos habían planeado una muy buena historia para que sus planes no se vieran truncados por la huérfana) Mi esposa realmente no es una Andrew, mi querido tío, que es un hombre muy generoso, la adoptó hace algunos años, pero mi esposa nunca probó ser un buen elemento en la familia, siempre fue inestable, y siempre nos avergonzaba en fiestas y reuniones sociales… (Con una fingida consternación y vergüenza) pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando la expulsaron de una reconocida escuela por estar en una situación inapropiada con un caballero de la escuela, y en vez de enfrentar su castigo se fugo de la escuela… mi tío estaba desecho por la ingratitud de Candy…_

_(Mientras Neil decía todas estas verdades a medias, ella se enojaba cada vez más pero cuando escucho a esa víbora vil hablar de Albert no pudo evitar interrumpir) Siempre has sido un gusano mentiroso Neil, te prohíbo que metas a Albert en esto, no te atrevas a seguir empañando su nombre con tus mentiras. _

_(En el instante que Candy deja de hablar para tomar aire él se acerca a ella y le da otro fuerte golpe en el rostro)Mujer, no me vuelvas a levantar la voz, o no respondo. NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR TU VOZ Y SÍ SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE ME VAS A OBEDECER._

El Dr. Norris no sabía que pensar, él había escuchado rumores acerca de la heredera, además no cree que nadie de la posición social de Legan pudiera decir esas cosas tan a vergonzosas sólo para guardar apariencias, y realmente ellos se ven como muchas parejas de casados… bueno como parejas de matrimonios arreglados.

_(Serio) Disculpe la interrupción ya no volverá a suceder (al decir esto mira a Candy y la reta con su mirada a desobedecer) Como le decía mi querido Tío estaba desecho por lo que decidió, que Candy necesitaba disciplina, y un buen ejemplo a seguir, así que arreglo para que contrajéramos nupcias, se anunció mi compromiso en los diarios, pero debido a la enfermedad de mi esposa, y lo inestable que estaba mi tío fingió que se cancelaba todo, y simplemente tuvimos una pequeña e intima boda, ya que no queríamos que la prensa y nuestras amistades vieran el vergonzoso comportamiento de mi mujer. Pero ella sigue aferrándose a su vida de soltera, ella quiere seguir viviendo como (con falso dolor) como… una libertina, entiéndame Doctor yo no puedo permitirlo, le di mi palabra de honor a mi tío de que yo me encargaría de ella._

_(Con voz firme) Aún creo que no me dice todo Legan, pero creo su historia, y creo que es sincero en ayudar a su esposa. Así que vamos a ayudarlo. (Sale del cuarto y llama a su equipo medico para iniciar el procedimiento)._

_(Mientras el doctor esta afuera Neil se acerca a Candy y le susurra) Perdiste huérfana, y__o llevo más años jugando al juego de las palabras y nunca, nunca me ganarás, por lo que ahora serás mía._

_Flash back_

_(Susurrando) Candy levántate y ponte esto (le pone en las manos un uniforme de enfermera militar)_

_(Ansiosa) Lluvia, ¿donde estamos? Para que ocupo esto, todos van a darse cuenta que este no es el uniforme de la clínica._

_(Volteando a todos lados y hablando muy rápido) Exacto Candy, estamos en la sección de los militares, hoy vienen los superiores a ver a sus generales y pacientes y siempre traen a sus propias enfermeras para evaluar nuestro trabajo; y ellas siempre salen y entran sin que nadie les pregunte nada._

_(Candy sonríe y se empieza a cambiar con rapidez) ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_

_(Exasperada) Candy este no es el momento para tonterías, presta atención, conseguí que uno de los pacientes nos ayude, le hable de tu caso… de hecho hablarle de ti le ayudó mucho, él es Capitán de las fuerzas aéreas, no se que es exactamente lo que le sucedió, pero llevaba mucho tiempo en un estado de shock, apenas hablaba y comía, se mantenía alejado de todos y siempre estaba encerrado en sí mismo, físicamente esta saludable… pero cuando le hable de ti reaccionó, dijo que no podía permitir una injusticia de esa magnitud, y te va a sacar de aquí._

_(Tratando de comprender todo, y un tanto confundida) Si Lluvia pero ¿cómo me va a sacar?_

_(Irritada) A eso voy, mira tu llegas a su cuarto, claro que yo te acompaño, y él va aceptar que lo den de alta, así que tu pretendes que lo evalúas para ver si está listo para salir, y luego simplemente sales escoltándolo (le da unas llaves) estas son las llaves de un auto de la dueña, ella tiene varios, pero este siempre está estacionado en esta sección, es un mercedes negro y casi no lo usa así que tardaran unos días en darse cuenta que falta, el capitán va a manejar así que no te preocupes._

_(Agitada) Lluvia yo se manejar, mejor nos ahorramos todo el show y voy directo al auto y escapo._

_(Sorprendida) No pensé que supieras manejar, muy bien sígueme, trata calmarte y lucir profesional, ok. __(Sin que Candy lo note Lluvia hace una señas hacia una ventana, le indica al Capitán que no necesitarán de su ayuda, lo que ninguna de las dos nota es que el capitán también esta negando furiosamente, él trata de advertirles algo, pero ellas no prestan atención, están sumidas dentro de sus propios planes, y se olvidan de observar su ambiente)_

Candy sólo asienta y comienza a pensar, ella siente mucha gratitud y amor hacia Albert, ya que sus clases de manejo la van a ayudar a escapar, nuevamente su amado príncipe la ayuda, él siempre esta allí para ella, de una forma u otra siempre la apoya hoy no esta aquí físicamente, pero sus enseñanzas, su espíritu le facilitarán y la ayudarán en su camino hacia la libertad.

Fin Flash Back

-Que dura es mi realidad-, pensaba amargamente Candy, el gusano de Neil se había atrevido a besarla en la boca antes de que empezaran el procedimiento, él había dicho que era para desearle suerte, pero ella sabía que él sólo trataba de intimidarla, hacerla suplicar, y aunque le pareció que su comportamiento era muy poco femenino, escupió el rostro de Neil, así cómo una ves vio a Terry escupirle a Elisa, el cachetadon que recibió después, no borro su sonrisa de satisfacción por demostrarle a su "querido esposo" lo grande de su estima.

Así cómo temía, no recibió ningún tipo de anestesia, al parecer cortesía de Elisa; colocaron los electrodos en cada lado de su frente, las correas de cuero restringían los movimientos de sus brazos y piernas. Lucy su "enfermera favorita" (si como no) con una brutalidad usual, introdujo en su boca un muy desagradable y plastico protector de dientes, mientras que con una sonrisa siniestra decía: "_los caballos con malos dientes no se venden bien, debemos cuidar tu valor para tu esposo, muerde con fuerza por que sí sale de tu boca no lo pondré de nuevo y arruinaras sus dientes y lengua_"

Ella nunca antes había sentido un odio tan intenso y tan profundo, y no sabía que hacer con el, los odiaba, odiaba a sus primos como nunca se creyó capaz, realmente no odiaba a los doctores y enfermeras, por más corruptos que fueran, por más viles, crueles y poco éticos, ellos no la habían puesto aquí, sí la mantenían en contra de su voluntad y estaban apunto de hacerle algo horrible (bueno tal vez los odiaba un poquito), pero ellos sólo seguían las ordenes del ser más vil que ha pisado esta tierra, Elisa, incluso Neil es un peón de la desagradable pelirroja.

Una terriblemente dolorosa corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, borrando todo pensamiento y reflexión, dejando a su paso un camino de dolor, y que dolor tan intenso… ahora sólo existía el dolor, nada más podía ingresar en su mente, toda su determinación por no gritar fue inútil, no podía abrir su boca, pero de su garganta escapaban sonidos guturales que manifestaban lo mucho que sufría, y así como el dolor llegó sin aviso, también cesó sin aviso. La dejaban descansar un poco, creo que la idea era que empezara a suplicar, creo que ellos tratan de quebrantar mi espíritu, y eso no va a suceder, ahora que se que esperar estaré preparara, y ni un solo ruido escapara de mi interior, no me voy a quebrar.

Pero eso se dice más fácil de lo que se puede cumplir, cuando una segunda ráfaga de dolor, comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, ella se sentía morir, sí deseaba morir antes de seguir soportando, tan terrible dolor, su sien ardía bajo la corriente eléctrica, y aún así con lo intenso del dolor, con lo terriblemente intenso del dolor, no se permitió a sí misma una sólo queja, los sonidos guturales que antes invadieron su cuerpo no se presentaron, ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se limitó a sentir, no fue fácil, lidiar con un dolor tan grande nunca es sencillo, pero no les daría la satisfacción a los Legan de humillarla más, una vez más el dolor terminó.

Flash Back

_(Con voz débil, pero llena de emoción) Muchas gracias Luna, créeme que nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mi._

_(Abrazando a la rubia) Hay Candy en todos mis años aquí nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, no sabes lo mal que me siento, por todo lo que te pasó aquí._

_(Con voz dulce y comprensiva) Lluvia nada de esto es tu culpa, y has hecho todo en tu poder por ayudarme…_

_(Interrumpiéndola y con mucha ansiedad en su voz) Hay Candy, por favor no me odies, pero yo no soy todo lo que aparento, mi tía… (Triste) es la dueña de la clínica._

_(Sorprendida pero tratando de ocultarlo) Lluvia pero tú no eres cómo ella, tu ayudas a todos los pacientes que puedes, tu eres como… un rayo de luz dentro de una horrible tempestad. Así que no te sientas mal, los crímenes de tu familia no son los tuyos._

_(Conmovida y con los ojos cristalinos) Gracias Candy, no sabes lo mucho que tus palabras significan para mi, sabes esa es la única razón por la que no me he ido de aquí, para poder ayudar._

_(Candy le sonríe, le da una de sus sonrisas más sinceras y cálidas) No olvidaré lo buena que has sido con migo (la abraza) gracias por escucharme, gracias por ayudarme. ( la suelta y sube al auto, baja la ventanilla y le dice) Lluvia ahora ve a cumplir con tus responsabilidades, no quiero que te descubran, sí te llegan a sacar de la clínica muchas pacientes sufrían sin tu buen corazón para auxiliarlas._

Candy mira a su nueva amiga Lluvia asentar y darse la vuela, ella no mira atrás se a rumbo al edificio, ella se siente solo, pero muy feliz al fin va a regresar al lado de Albert, al fin será libre de esta pesadilla, con mucho cuidado, trata de recordar todas las indicaciones que su rubio le diera, ella sabe que es una novata al volante, pero no sabía si confiar en un total desconocido era lo mejor, en muchas ocasiones le había salvado su confianza desmedida, pero en otras simplemente la había hundido, y ahora estaba tan al fondo que pensaba que si se hundía más nunca volvería a ver la superficie.

Arrancó, hasta ese momento todo iba de maravilla, pero al arrancar el auto se detuvo, diablos olvidó que hacer –piensa Candy, piensa en lo que Albert te enseño- y justo después de darse un coscorrón a ella misma logro recordar las indicaciones y el auto se movía, ella avanzaba, lento, muy lento, pero avanzaba, seguía el sendero, no había otro camino, así que sabía que iba en la dirección correcta, todo iba viento en popa, hasta que llegó a una pequeña caseta de vigilancia, tubo que detenerse, y justo cuando el vigilante revisaba el vehículo, el coche de Neil se detuvo frente a mi; mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos, la ansiedad previa regreso como un huracán, que destruyo toda mi confianza… El auto se apago con violencia justo cuando me dieron el siga y Neil irritado pero tratando de parecer un caballero se acerco para ver que todo estuviera en orden, y justo cuando me miro y su mezquina voz me decía seño… grito _¡Candy, que diablos haces aquí! _Y de allí todo se fue por la borda, el vigilante me sacó de un tirón del auto, dos hombres temibles bajaron del auto de Neil y me restringieron sin ninguna pisca de amabilidad, me llevaron a rastras de regreso a mi prisión, me arrastraron a la clínica paraíso (si claro, todo un lugar paradisiaco), me obligaron a enfrentarme a un futuro incierto y oscuro; destruyeron mis esperanzas.

Fin Flash Back

Podía escuchar la voz del infame Legan, pero decidí ignorarlo, no escucharlo, de ahora en adelante actuaría cómo si él no estuviera presente, simplemente se volvería innombrable… esta furioso, al parecer esto no es lo que él esperaba, me sacude, me exige que le responda… nuevamente me ha abofeteado, creo que esto ya me canso, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me ha golpeado en este día… y sigue gritando, y yo simplemente lo ignoro.

_(Preocupado) Lucy revise a la paciente creo que esta inconsciente._

_(Escupe la protección para dientes y con un tono casual, como sí estuvieran tomando el té) Dígame Dr. Norris que desea, cómo podrá notar estoy bastante despierta._

_(Exasperado) Señora Susana, dígame acaso quiere que continuemos con su "tratamiento"_

_(Irónica) Claro, no sabe lo placentero que me esta resultando, por favor prosiga._

_(Furioso) Señora Candice, responda las preguntas de su esposo, sí es que quiere que nos detengamos._

_(Furiosa) Ya le dije que yo no estoy casada, yo no reconozco a ese malnacido que dice ser algo mío, yo sólo siento asco por él, y no creo que sea digno de que siquiera le dirija la palabra, así que sí me van a seguir torturando, háganlo, no se detengan, si quieren mátenme, por que NUNCA, escúchenlo bien NUNCA, me someteré voluntariamente a él. _

La ya cansada mano de Neil golpeo el rostro de Candy nuevamente (que sorpresa ella pensó, creo que toda la maldad creativa se la llevó Elisa), con rabia su primo forzó en su boca nuevamente la protección de plástico, y grito "_Prosigan y no se detengan hasta que su mente quede en blanco_"

(Soltando una carcajada siniestra y muy loca) Por que sí lo sabes mi querida esposa, la amnesia es un efecto secundario del tratamiento electro convulsivo, (con una voz totalmente histérica) que gracioso no crees te vamos a quitar lo loca, pero en el proceso, vamos a destruir eso que tu tanto amas, tu maldito orgullo, (riendo con más fuerza) Te vamos a borrar querida, y de lo que quede te convertiré en la dama perfecta para mi, sumisa, amorosa, mi perfecta esclava, ¡QUE NO ME ESCUCHARON PROSIGAN!

Una y otra vez el dolor llegaba y se iba, una y otra vez me torturaban, yo sabía que no debía decir nada, sentía que quería matarlos a todos para que me dejaran en paz, pero no decía nada, ya no recordaba, él por que de mi silencio, ya no recordaba por que sentía tanto asco, por ese sujeto que decía ser mi esposo… no recordaba ni mi nombre, no sabía quienes estaban a mi alrededor ni el porque de mi estancia y de mi sufrimiento en este lugar, sólo sabía que no debía mostrarme débil, que no debía ceder ante estas terribles personas, en mi mente sólo habían advertencias, no sabía por que estaban allí, pero no las ignoraría. Ese tipo horrible, se acerca a mi trata de besarme pero yo lo evito, esta furioso, toma violentamente mi rostro y me obliga a verlo, y me dice con rencor: _-Te voy a domar, voy a romper tu espíritu- _y yo simplemente le grito JAMÁS, él aún más enojado se acerca para besarme, y justo cuando sus repugnantes labios chocan con los míos, la puesta se abre violentamente, y sólo puedo escuchar una varonil y muy imponente voz decir: _- Maldito no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo-_

_Continuara…._

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, agradezco todos sus bellos comentarios y reviews, realmente me inspiran para seguir adelante, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, esta un poquito largo, debido a que voy a participar en la guerra florida 2009 voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar, espero puedan comprender, y no me abandonen!!!, cuídense mucho y pues nos leemos pronto!


	13. Salvación en las manos de un fantasma 13

Salvación en las manos de un fantasma

En el hospital mientras Candy trataba de escapar:

En ciertos momentos la necedad y orgullo femenino simplemente me fastidia, no puedo creer que decidieran cambiar los planes así como si nada, las miro desde la ventana y simplemente me pone furioso la actitud de Lluvia, sí con una sonrisa apenada me indica que no necesitan de mi ayuda, pero por Dios es evidente que se equivocan, ¡qué las mujeres no piensan, y sí algo sale mal, sí las descubren!…

Él no sabía por que se preocupaba, esto no tenía nada que ver con él, su vida y la de esa mujer eran como agua y aceite, aún así no podía dejar de compadecerla, desde que escuchara su historia, ella estaba siempre en su mente, deseaba ayudarla, deseaba protegerla y ni siquiera la conocía.

Pero en el momento que la vio, en el instante que miró su rostro, a pesar que apenas y lo podía distinguir desde su ventana decidió que no podía seguir aquí oculto… además ayudarla ya no era solo una obsesión por una desconocida, ahora era una cuestión de honor, él la sacaría de aquí a como diera lugar, él la protegería, y no permitiría que nadie tocara a esa bella y pequeña criatura.

En su estancia en la guerra había conocido un mar de personas y había presenciado una infinidad de injusticias, él fue testigo del dolor y del sufrimiento de muchos, él había puesto su vida en la línea de fuego para proteger a todos los inocentes, por eso se decía a si mismo que no podía permitir esta injusticia, no había perdido parcialmente la vista de su ojo izquierdo así como tres dedos para que aquí, en el país de la libertad estuvieran torturando a una inocente y bella damita, no él no lo permitiría más.

Flash back

Él y su compañero estaban limpiando y dando mantenimiento a sus aviones, hasta este momento nunca habíamos participado en un combate, habíamos realizado muchos vuelos de reconocimiento, pero nunca habíamos tomado la vida de nadie, ni nos habíamos enfrentado a la muerte; en esos momentos todo era euforia, recordaba como ansiaba por pelear, estaba deseoso de usar las armas de mi avión, soñaba con la gloria que la batalla trae, lo que no sabía es que este tipo de disputas no traen gloria, sino pesadillas; todos celebran cuando tomas la vida del enemigo pero después de hacerlo ya no duermes tranquilo y no quieres seguir este camino, pero eso no es una opción para nosotros los soldados, para nosotros es matar o morir y cada vez que tomamos una vida, la línea de lo bueno y malo se vuelve casi invisible…

Fin Flash back

En ese día en esa primera batalla aprendimos nuestra primera lección de supervivencia al ser derribados y casi morir, vimos la muerte y sufrimos y luchamos para regresar con nuestros compañeros de armas; después de eso mi compañero y yo participamos en un sinfín de batallas una y otra vez resultamos victoriosos, nuestros aviones fueron derrumbados varias veces, pero siempre cuidamos uno del otro y siempre fuimos más rápidos que la muerte, cada vez que recibíamos nuestros aviones nuevos estos eran la sensación de nuestra flota.

Después de un año comenzamos a subir rangos rápidamente y con nuestros nuevos rangos venían mejorías a nuestras vidas, nuestro tiempo de servicio se reduciría, más raciones de alimento, más permisos, mejores barracas…; después de dos años en el frente, dos años de lucha incansable de haber conocido y visto morir a infinidad de soldados mi compañero y yo seguíamos juntos y yo aún recordaba nuestro primer combate, y recordaba cómo todos nos dieron por muertos por más de un mes, pero ayudándonos mutuamente logramos sobrevivir las explosiones, la caída y la búsqueda de tierra y seguridad. Cuando regresamos todos comenzaron a decirnos los invencibles, era muy raro todos nos admiraban sólo por escapar a la muerte, mi compañero y yo sabíamos que eso no duraría, en este ambiente dos años sin un rasguño no es muy común.

Dos años atrás fue mi última pelea, nuestra flota descansaba y llegó un ataque sorpresa a la base, no tuvimos tiempo para subir a nuestras naves, sólo escuchamos las explosiones y luego todo se tornó negro… recuerdo bien ese día… yo fui afortunado estaba saliendo en mi auto de la base y no estaba muy cerca de ella cuando todo sucedió gracias a eso me salve; pero mis heridas no me permitirían volar más… estuve hospitalizado por cinco meses y lograron salvar casi toda mi mano izquierda y sólo perdí uno de mis dedos de mi pie izquierdo, mi rostro ya no es el mismo la, cicatriz que cruza mi ojo izquierdo me da un aspecto atemorizante, pero sigo con vida.

Después de seis meses de rehabilitación fui enviado de vuelta a Estados Unidos pero me sentía deprimido y decidí que no quería volver con mi familia, decidí que no quería que me vieran así, sería muy doloroso para ellos, yo ya no era más ese muchacho que recordaban, la guerra me había tornado en un ser cínico y amargado, yo quería que me recordaran feliz, no quería que vieran las sombras de la muerte en mi mirada, pero cuando la vi, cuando vi a mi gran amiga de la infancia, y mire su pequeño rostro demacrado y triste no lo soporte más, tenía que ayudar a mi Candy, ahora tenía la fuerza que de adolecente no tuve, ahora no era más un flacucho con buenas intensiones ahora era un Capitán temido y respetado, yo salvaría a mi querida prima y ajustaría cuentas con mi familia.

(Salí de mi cuarto y en el pasillo me encontré a uno de mis superiores, respetuosamente saludé y le dije) _Señor requiero se me de de alta, me siento mejor y estoy listo para regresar con mi familia._

_(Sorprendido) Capitan__ Cornwall, a que se debe este cambio, creí que no deseaba reintegrase a la vida empresarial de su familia._

_(Ansioso) La situación a cambiado General, en estos momentos no puedo explicarle todo, pero le doy mi palabra esto es muy importante, necesito que me den de alta y todo su apoyo para sacar a una paciente._

_(Confundido) Cornwall, espero no me haga perder mi tiempo… lo acompaño__ (mientras platican van caminado hacia las oficinas para arreglar todo el papeleo de la alta)._

_(Con voz firme) general necesito que traiga a todos sus hombres, esto no va a ser nada sencillo y necesito todo su apoyo, de preferencia llamen a la policía también._

_(Resignado) Capitán__ espero que no se equivoque, ahorita me encargo de todo llévese a los cabos con usted, dígame a donde dirijo al resto de los hombres._

_(Saluda y mientras avanza le responde) a la sala de psiquiatría, allí tienen a mi prima en contra de su voluntad._

_(Sorprendido) Su prima, la heredera que secuestraron…_

Stear no escuchó las últimas palabras del general, él sólo pensaba en ayudarla, rescatarla de ese terrible y cruel destino al que la habían sentenciado, él había escuchado la historia de Candy a través de Lluvia, pero nunca pensó que se tratara de su prima, de su querida amiga, no se lograba explicar cómo es que el tío abuelo había permitido esto, cómo es que su hermano había permitido esto y Terry porque Terry no la cuidó mejor, que demonios pasaba en su casa, cómo es que Elisa y Niel se habían salido con la suya, ahora se lamentaba no saber nada de su familia, el no leer periódicos ni informarse de su situación.

Stear se sentía preocupado, todo el proceso para salir y ser dado de alta le había tomado todo el día, estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaba a la sala de psiquiatría y justo al acercarse a ella, la sangre se le helo, podía escuchar claramente la horrible y cruel voz de Niel, como odiaba ese sonido, hasta este momento no recordaba claramente lo mucho que le irritaba su voz… y cuando escucho las horribles y crueles cosas que decía: -_Te voy a domar, voy a romper tu espíritu- _sintió un odio y un asco profundo por su primo, por su familia, por este lugar, se sentía furioso y justo en ese momento la escucho a ella gritar_ –JAMÁS-_, ese grito le dolió hasta el alma, la voz de Candy era firme pero estaba llena de un dolor, de un sentimiento que nunca había escuchado en ella; él ya no pudo más abrió la puerta violentamente y vio algo que increíblemente lo puso aún más furioso, Niel trataba de obligar a Candy a besarlo, en esos momento él tenía ganas de matarlo, nunca antes había tenido esa sed de sangre como en estos momentos, pero la controló.

(Con voz imponente y llene de ira) _ Maldito no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo. (Stear hace una señal con sus manos y los 4 cabos que lo acompañaban sacan sus armas y le apuntan a los doctores y cubren la salida, Stear saca un arma que llevaba escondida en el tobillo y le apunta a Niel) si valoras tu vida gusano te vas alejar de ella y vas a tirarte al piso, Te lo advierto Niel un paso en falso y te mato, una jugarreta y derramare tu sucia sangre por esta clínica._

Niel se puso más blanco que un fantasma, su primo… su primo al cual enterraron… esta frente a él, pero no es el Stear que recuerda, no… este hombre que esta aquí es fuerte, temible lleno de autoridad, sus manos no tiemblan al apuntar… están firmes Niel se siente confundido acaso su primo regreso de la muerte para castigarlo…

_(Con miedo y voz temblorosa)¿Stear… eres __tú? _

_(Con voz firme y autoritaria) Civil, más le vale que siga las órdenes del Capitán Cornwall, él no es famoso por ser un hombre paciente y personalmente nunca lo he visto fallar un tiro._

_(Arrogante) Cabo, nosotros no negociamos con sabandijas, Niel al suelo. Todos los demás serán arrestados y enjuiciados por sus crímenes, esta clínica esta oficialmente bajo auditoría._

_(Nervioso y muy indignado) Soldado usted no tiene la autoridad para hacer esto, esta es un institución respetable, y en estos momentos estamos realizando un proceso medico._

_Ja ja ja ja (la risa se Stear estaba llena de sarcasmo y tenía un tono que hizo que todos sudaran frio) mi estimado doctor__ Norris, si mi autoridad como militar no le basta, piense en mi reputación como héroe de guerra y sí eso no le es suficiente piense en la influencia que tengo ya que mi familia es muy, pero muy rica, mucho más que la del gusano de mi primo Niel (al decir esto suelta un tiro al aire) él cual aún no aprende a obedecer (en ese instante Niel suelta un grito corto y agudo y se tira al piso con las manos detrás de su cabeza) vamos mejorando tu disciplina; pero respecto a lo otro Doctor, tengo suficientes pruebas en su contra y en contra de su personal y en estos momentos la policía esta por llegar._

_(Sumiso y trat__ando de ser persuasivo) Capitán, creo que nosotros nos podemos entender, mire yo… yo… estoy dispuesto a cooperar… yo le cuento todo lo que se sobre La señorita Legan y su hermano… yo le entrego a esta mujer… pero…_

_(Irritado) Silencio. No escucho que no negociamos con sabandijas, todo lo que sabe se lo dirá a las autoridades, con respecto a mi prima (se acerca a ella y la mira dulcemente) ella se va con migo. (Le acaricia con dulzura el rostro y con voz suave) Vamos a casa Candy._

Ella mira asustada al Capitán, sabe que la esta tratando de ayudar, pero ella no lo reconoce no sabe quien es él, no entiendo por que dice que el hombre que tanto asco y miedo le causa es su primo, no entiende por que ella está aquí, y con toda esa confusión y toda la angustia que siente ella simplemente comienza a llorar en silencio, no sabe por que pero no puede hablar. Entiende que él la llama Candy, pero quien es esa Candy…

_(Furioso) Cabos arréstenlos a todos… (Se escuchan pisadas afuera, Stear voltea y su general j__unto con la policía estaban en la puerta)_

_(Satisfecho y en tono de superioridad) General, Jefe…_

_(Serio) Márquez (el jefe Márquez es un hombre fornido y no muy alto, su rostro es redondo pero no se va nada amable, sus facciones son duras, cómo las de un hombre que ha visto cosas terribles, aún así le dedica una mirada suave y llena de compasión a Candy)_

_(Demandante__) arresten a estos hombres y al personal de la institución, necesitamos realizar una auditoría a este lugar, también deben apresar a Elisa Legan, todos bajo cargos de secuestro, y malas practicas medicas._

_(Sorprendido) dígame __Capitán tiene pruebas de esto, acaso todo el personal esta involucrado._

_(Serio) No jefe Márquez, no todo el personal, pero creo que esto deberíamos discutirlo en privado no quisiera que la pruebas se contaminaran, respecto a los demás pacientes, me parece prudente que se envíen a otra institución y su estado de salud sea evaluado. _

_(A__utoritario) así se hará Capitán, pero espero un reporte completo mañana en mi escritorio._

_(__Aliviado) Gracias. _

_(Con voz amigable y llena de alivio) No Capitán gracias a usted, no sabe lo mucho que la familia de esta señorita me ha estado presionando, realmente es un gran alivio ver que esta bie… con vida._

Stear simplemente toma a Candy en sus brazos y con suavidad la levanta, voltea a ver a su superior y le dice_ – ¿General puedo llevarla a su auto?- _él sólo asienta.

CONTINUARA….

Chicas, miles y millones y trillones de disculpas por el retraso tan grande, sé que no tengo perdón ni excusas y aún así se las voy a dar, el fin del ciclo escolar pasado fue muy demandante y casi no tenía tiempo de nada, luego me di unas super vacaciones, pero no por eso las abandone tanto… el colmo fue que mi lap se descompuso y con ella todos mis archivos y no tuve la voluntad de empezar de nuevo este capítulo, así que esperé a poder recuperar los archivos y pues al fin los recuperé y lo terminé, prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste por donde llevo la historia y mil gracias por su paciencia y su tiempo cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy a su disposición, y bueno pues nos leemos pronto.


	14. Disipando la neblina cap 14

_Disipando la neblina_

_Domingo por la mañana en la finca Odonel (mientras Candy trata de escapar)_

_(Abatido) Gracias Pablo por recibirme en tu hogar, realmente ya no soportaba estar en el hotel, sobretodo me tenía fastidiado la presencia de la prensa, dime has tenido noticias respecto a Spencer…_

_(Con un tono culpable en la voz) William… no sé cómo decir esto… así que te pido que me dejes hablar y explicarte todo antes de que te molestes…_

_(Curioso) ¿Qué traes entre manos Pablo? (él sólo lo mira preocupado) está bien te escucho._

_(Nervioso sin pausar y con mucha rapidez al hablar) William hace tres días me pediste que contactara a Spencer para que él y sus contactos corruptos atraparan e inculparan a tu sobrina sin pruebas y con la esperanza de que ella confesara bajo la presión de ser sentenciada de por vida o algo peor… pero el precio que estas ofreciendo por rescatar a Candy me parece injusto y no creo que sea lo mejor, sacarla de una prisión para luego entregarla en contra de su voluntad a otra, no me parece algo que tú quieras para ella, y creo que te apresuras, se que Lord Kelby es una buena persona, pero sinceramente no creo que Candy lo quiera como esposo, así que… (A cada palabra el rostro de Albert se iba endureciendo) no lo contacté y decidí investigar un poco por mi cuenta y antes de que me despellejes déjame que te informe que he realizado un gran descubrimiento._

_(Furioso) Pablo espero que esto sea bueno, porque este tiempo perdido, estos tres días sin actuar, pudieron ser tres días terribles para Mi Candy, y si por tu egoísmo, sí por desear su mano para ti ella sufrió o pasó algo terrible jamás te lo voy a perdonar Pablo._

_(Nervioso y Molesto) William entiendo tu postura, pero no todos podemos ser tan generosos y desinteresados como tú, no todos podemos entregarla a otro sin pensarlo simplemente por verla segura, sí William soy egoísta quiero a Candy para mi, y te garantizo que yo sí la puedo hacer feliz, yo no trataría de cambiarla así como Kelby o cómo tú, y sí ella está sufriendo te garantizo que no es en mis manos, y te juro que haré que todos los que la lastimaron paguen y con creces…_

_(Molesto) Pablo yo jamás le he pedido que cambie por mí, para mi ellas es perfecta simplemente siendo ella misma… (Serio) creo que nos hemos desviado del tema, te escucho que es lo que has descubierto._

_(Con tono de voz ansioso y expectante) William, hemos investigado a tu sobrina siempre desde el supuesto que sus contactos provienen de los negocios de su padre, pero tu sobrina tiene sus propios contactos en el trabajo que tú conseguiste para ella._

_(Pensativo) Eso es imposible, trabaja como voluntaria haciendo trabajos de caridad, que clase de contactos le podría dar eso, es más ella ni siquiera recibe un sueldo por parte de la institución, yo pago su sueldo, y ella lo sabe ya que los cheques tienen mi firma._

_(Entusiasta) No lo ves William esa es la fachada perfecta, ella coloca soldados heridos en hospitales y busca a sus familias, tiene una gran red de nombres direcciones y empleados, y tu sobrina es ambiciosa y en poco tiempo se ha convertido en la cabeza de su departamento… aquí en Vermont hay tres hospitales con los que ella trabaja… y tengo fuertes sospechas de uno en particular, la clínica paraíso, he revisado sus records y son intachable, pero aquí en la ciudad se corren rumores, rumores aterrorizantes… tu sobrina ha realizado depósitos de fuertes sumas de dinero, se supone que sean contribuciones recaudadas de caridad… pero las realiza cada semana puntualmente y siempre en sábado y eso me parece muy irregular, es casi como si pagara una pensión._

_(Optimista y seguro) Pablo, discúlpame por lo que dije antes, estos datos son la mejor pista que tenemos hasta ahora, y déjame confesarte que me quitas un peso de encima, ahora no tendré que obligar a Mi Candy a casarse. Pablo debemos llamar para pedir informes, necesitamos saber si está internada, sí hay algún nombre relacionado con la familia, porque no creo que este registrada con su nombre real, mi sobrina es muy astuta…_

_(Sarcástico) Astuta, más bien creo que es una arpía, pero si encontramos a Candy en ese lugar, tendremos todas las pruebas para acusar a tu sobrina y seguro que no sale de prisión en mucho tiempo… (Preocupado) William estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres… después de todo ella lleva tu sangre…_

_(Con voz dura y llena de despreció) Pablo esa mujer no es parte ya de mi familia, he decidido repudiarla, cuando llegue a su juicio lo hará sola, y sea cual sea su castigo nadie en mi familia levantará un dedo para ayudarla, he hablado incluso con su padre y está de acuerdo con mi decisión, esta vez ella ha ido muy lejos, secuestro e intento de asesinato es algo que no se perdona, (Triste) ella… ella no está bien… y necesita que dejemos de ocultar e ignorar sus faltas… Elisa necesita disciplina (mientras Albert hablaba de Elisa sus ojos poco a poco se iban llenando de lagrimas y lentamente se desbordaban en su rostro, en cuanto él sintió la humedad le dio la espalda a Pablo para que no lo viera en este momento de debilidad) Pablo Elisa es parte de la poca familia que me queda, pero he intentado todo con ella para que cambie, ya no tengo más opciones que darla por muerta…_

_(Colocando su mano en el hombro de Albert y con un tono comprensivo) William, yo te entiendo y créeme nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte y nadie lo hará, sólo quería saber sí podrás con este peso tu solo. _

_(Abatido) Gracias Pablo… Creo que debemos concentrarnos en buscar y realizar todas las llamadas necesarias._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

_(Suavemente) Candy… prima estas bien… (Ella lo mira como si no comprendiera nada de lo que le dice y Stear simplemente se siente fastidiado con su familia) Se que es una pregunta tonta Candy, pero necesito que me respondas, ¿Cómo estás?, necesito saberlo, tengo que saberlo sí por si tengo que llevarte a un hospital (Cuando Stear dice la palabra hospital Candy niega violentamente con su cabeza y se suelta a llorar y Stear siente que su corazón no puede resistir ese llanto así que simplemente la abraza y susurrando en tono desesperado le dice) No te preocupes, no te llevaré a ningún lado que tu no quieras, Todo va a estar bien, todo estará bien te lo prometo Candy, yo voy a cuidarte, (Con voz firme y profunda y mirándola a los ojos) Nadie te volverá a lastimas jamás de eso yo me encargo._

_(Con voz rasposa y muy débil) Gracias…_

_(Preocupado) No Candy no te esfuerces estas muy débil… Candy necesito arreglar unos asuntos con el jefe de policía y el general Stevens, por favor te suplico que me esperes aquí en el coche, no vuelvas a querer escapar tu sola… (Ella afirma con la cabeza) Candy prométemelo me vas a esperar (ella vuelve a asentar), está bien regreso en un instante._

El jefe Márquez y El general lo estaban esperando en la puerta de la clínica, el jefe de policía tenía una expresión de alivio en su rostro, pero el general se veía preocupado y un tanto incómodo, Stear sabía que debía darles una explicación, pero no creía que este fuera el mejor momento, Candy necesitaba ir a descansar, pero a donde la llevaría Chicago estaba muy lejos de aquí, y no conocía la ciudad, sabía que necesitaba pedirle más ayuda al general.

_(Preocupado) General, jefe Márquez se que necesitan una explicación, pero el estado emocional de mi prima no es bueno, ella necesita descansar en un lugar donde este cómoda y se sienta segura…_

_(Interrumpiendo a Stear) Capitán Cornwell el tutor de su prima esta aquí en la ciudad, tengo entendido que es su tío ¿verdad? _

_(Confundido) ¿El tío abuelo está en la ciudad, donde se hospeda?_

_El señor Andrew se está hospedando en una gran finca a las afueras de la ciudad (nervioso) tengo las más estrictas ordenes de en caso de encontrar a la señorita Andrew llevarla de inmediato con él._

_(Autoritario) No, mi prima no deja mi vista, le prometí que yo la cuidaría, ella no se va con nadie que no sea yo, no quiero que sufra más._

_(Nervioso al ver la reacción de Stear) Capitán la señorita tiene que ir a rendir declaración, y tengo que llevarla a casa del señor Andrew, sea razonable sabe muy bien que ese es el procedimiento…_

_(Irritado) Jefe Márquez, mi prima no está estable, fue sometida a tortura, no sabe ni su nombre, no sabe por qué le hicieron esto, está completamente traumatizada y usted quiere someterla a un interrogatorio no lo voy a permitir…_

_(Molesto) Capitán silencio. Márquez disculpe la insubordinación de Cornwell, no sucederá otra vez, entiendo que la dama en cuestión necesita descanso el capitán los acompañará a la residencia de los Andrew, ya es hora que se enfrente a su familia, en cuento a la declaración tengo entendido que tienes testigos o me equivoco Capitán._

_(Con voz rígida) ¡No general, está en lo correcto señor!_

_(Fastidiado) Tiene permiso para hablar con libertad Capitán._

_(En tono normal) Gracias señor, jefe la enfermera que trabajaba conmigo Lluvia, es sobrina de la directora y dueña del lugar, ella tiene los records originales de todos los pacientes de la institución, a ella le gusta coleccionarlos…, independientemente de eso, ella ayuda a las personas que son internadas aquí, ella intentó ayudar a mi prima a escapar antes de su tratamiento._

_(Serio) Capitán entiende que esta enfermera es cómplice, ella tiene todos los datos y nunca ha realizado una denuncia…_

_(Interrumpiendo al general) Señor con todo respeto no es así, ella también ha estado aquí en contra de su voluntad, cuando sus padres murieron su tía se volvió su tutora y así como a todos los pacientes que tienen encerrados aquí ella no puede salir, incluso no logró terminar la escuela de enfermería por qué no se lo permitieron, la Señorita Arlen le permite trabajar sólo porque no quiere cubrir los gastos de un cuarto para que la internen._

_(Sorprendido) Capitán veo que está muy bien enterado de lo que aquí sucede, explíqueme porque no había reportado nada._

_(Sorprendido por la pregunta y sus implicaciones) General Stevens, créame que no tiene más de dos días de que obtuve esta información… no quiero ser grosero pero llevamos mucho tiempo aquí hablando y mi prima sigue esperando… llevémosla a casa y luego les entrego mi reporte completo._

_(Resignado) Muy bien Capitán, traiga a su prima los llevaré con su familia._

_(Con tono respetuoso) No Jefe, no vamos a subirla a la patrulla, prefiero que la llevemos en el auto del general._

_(Fastidiado) Muy bien sígame._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Ella se sentía como dentro de una nube, todo en su mente estaba inmerso en una densa capa de niebla, ese velo que cubría sus pensamientos no era muy denso pero si lo suficiente para no permitirle pensar con objetividad y claridad, sabía que ese soldado tenía buenas intensiones… incluso le parecía confiable… tenía una vaga sensación de conocerlo, esa fue la única razón para que aceptara su ayuda, esa era la única razón por la que no obedecía a sus instintos, ellos le gritaban que huyera, que saliera corriendo y buscara… no sabía a quién debía buscar, pero sentía que era importante, que una vez que encontrara a esta persona todo, todo estaría bien. Ella se esforzaba por recordar llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos sentada sola, reflexionando, y ese tiempo le parecía una eternidad, podía ver desde su asiento en el auto a los tres hombres, estaban lejos por lo que no los podía escuchar realmente no le interesaba saber que decían, ella sólo quería saber el camino que de ahora en adelante debía seguir, sentía que si tan sólo lo viera a él… sí esa persona que buscaba era un hombre, el hombre de su vida.

_(Suavemente)__ ¿Candy te sientes mal? Prima ya no te preocupes más ya todo termino ¿dime no necesitas nada?_

_(Débilmente) Sólo… lo necesito a él…_

_(Confundido) A quien Candy, a Terry… Acaso lograste recordar algo_

_(Desesperada y con sus manos cubriendo su rostro__) No lo sé, no sé quien sea él, yo sólo sé que lo necesito así como necesito al aire._

_(Abrazándola) Yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo te lo prometo, por ahora vamos con el tío abuelo._

El camino está obscuro y es muy largo, pero no me siento asustada, El soldado… No Stear, él me inspira confianza y mucha seguridad, pasamos casas y muchos caminos boscosos, Stear me ha dicho que no sabe que tal lejos este la finca donde esta mi supuesta familia, él ha dicho que veremos a nuestro tío abuelo… esto me da mucha curiosidad cómo será él, será un venerable y tierno ancianito o será un amargado y seco hombre mayor… y lo más importante seré capaz de reconocerlo cuando lo vea, Stear me ha contado algunas cosas sobre él y sobre nuestra infancia juntos, yo simplemente asiento y lo escucho con atención pero nada de lo que dice me trae recuerdos… acaba de mencionar a un tal Terry dice que es alguien importante en mi vida, pero el nombre me parece tan poco familiar y simplemente no me hace sentir nada. Hemos llegado a una gran puerta y nos detenemos… el jefe de policía se ha bajado de su auto y está hablando con alguien a la entrada, después de unos minutos se nota un poco de agitación, todas las luces de la finca se han encendido, las puertas se abren y en la entrada de la casa está un regimiento de servidumbre parados en fila…

Todos nos saludan amablemente, no reconozco ningún rostro, el mayordomo nos ha dicho que no se encuentran los señores, pero nos ha invitado a pasar. La finca es muy bonita está decorada con mucha madera, tiene un aspecto rustico y acogedor, por alguna extraña razón me da una sensación de estar en casa, nos han llevado a la biblioteca en lo que esperamos por nuestras habitaciones Stear insiste en que me siente, todos me preguntan una y otra vez por mi estado de salud… yo sólo asiento una y otra vez a cada ¿estás bien?... me han traído agua pero mi garganta se siente hinchada y es una tortura beberla así que mejor la dejo… todos se ven ansiosos y preocupados, yo no logro comprender, acaso no todo termino, estoy aquí creo que estoy… libre… todo es confuso.

Mi cuarto está listo una amable mucama me indica el camino, al llegar a mi cuarto me siento sorprendida por lo hermoso que es, tiene un gran ventanal y una bella terraza, la cama es enorme y muy suave, no sé de donde pero ella me ha dado una hermosa pijama de franela… se siente tan suave mientras me ayuda a ponérmela percibo un hermoso aroma a rosas… de inmediato me viene a la mente la imagen de un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas… un dolor intenso penetra mi mente y con el dolor viene una sucesión de imágenes puedo ver a un joven con hermosos ojos azules caminando en este jardín… y que ojos tan más hermosos, son como… como un torbellino que te hace suspirar, pareciera que pueden ver en tu alma y están llenos de pasión, una vez que el dolor se ha disipado puedo tratar de dormir y pido a Dios con todo fervor que me ayude a recordar al dueño de esos ojos, porque pertenecen al hombre que estoy buscando al hombre de mi vida, pertenecen a la persona que tiene todas mis respuestas y todas mis ilusiones.

CONTINUARA…

Hola mis muy hermosas lectoras, agradezco todos los magníficos reviews que me han enviado, mil gracias por todas las lindas palabras de ánimo que me regalan, y mil gracias por tenerme paciencia, estoy escribiendo capítulos que son cortos pero trataré de subirlos con mayor frecuencia, para no hacerlas esperar tanto, espero que disfruten con el rumbo de la historia y como siempre quedo a su disposición así que nos leemos pronto.


	15. Encuentros Agridulces Cap15

**Encuentros agridulces **

Son las cinco de la mañana, vamos rumbo a la finca Pablo conduce lentamente, se ve un tanto desanimado y no es para menos realmente las malas noticias del día nos tienen fatigados, la búsqueda de información en la clínica paraíso ha sido exitosa y a la vez decepcionante, cuando llegamos la policía estaba allí, había arrestado a todos y confiscado todos los records y documentos, algunos trabajadores y policías han confirmado que encontraron a una mujer con las descripción de mi Candy, pero no la hemos encontrado, todos los pacientes han sido reubicados y la información de el lugar donde los han llevado es confidencial, he pedido hablar con el jefe de policía pero no está disponible, me siento… cansado pero tranquilo porque sé que es cuestión de unas horas y de hablar con el jefe Márquez para que me digan dónde está mi pequeña. Por otro lado estoy muy inquieto la muerte de Smith me sacó de balance, me siento mal con migo mismo, a pesar de que hice todo en mis manos por salvarlo, lo hice todo por egoísmo, trate de salvarlo sólo para que me dijera todo lo que sabía de mi pequeña… realmente estoy aliviado por que ya no llevaré en mi conciencia la responsabilidad de salvarle la vida para luego condenarlo por lo que hizo para arruinar a mi familia, pero… no creo que alegrarme por su muerte sea algo muy cristiano.

_(Exaltado) William…_

_(Con tono desconectado) Si Pablo_

_(Emocionado) William, presta atención, todas las luces de mi casa están encendidas, y veo unos coches creo que uno de ellos es una patrulla._

_(Alerta) El auto de Márquez, sabes lo que significa, la encontró…_

_(Acelerando hacia la entrada) Si, eso mismo pensé._

Al detener el auto en la entrada, Albert baja de inmediato y con pasos agigantados llega a la entrada, el mayordomo lo saluda y señala rumbo a la biblioteca, el corazón de Albert iba dando tumbos, sólo con pensar en verla.

Al llegar a la biblioteca la sorpresa de Albert no podía ser mayor, ya que encontró algo muy querido e inesperado para él. En los sillones estaban sentados tres hombres y uno de ellos era uno que jamás espero volver a encontrar.

_(Sorprendido y con voz cálida) ¡Albert! Amigo tu también buscas a Candy… no sabes qué gusto me da verte._

_(Conmovido) Stear (se acerca y le da un fuerte y masculino abrazo) ¿Cómo…? Como es que estas aquí… No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace verte sano y salvo…_

_(Serio) Sr. Andrew, me complace…_

_(Interrumpiendo y buscando con su mirada) El tío, ¿dónde está mi tío?_

_(Con una risa traviesa) ja ja ja Stear creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, (extendiendo su mano) William Albert Andrew a tus ordenes, se que esperabas unas cuantas arrugas, y unas canas…_

_(Serio, desconcertado y con tono frio y los puños apretados) No estaba preparado para esto, tío realmente estoy… sorprendido y muy molesto con usted, realmente con toda la familia… yo me siento decepcionado… estaba listo para lidiar con un desinteresado anciano, pero no con usted, usted debió cuidarla mejor, así como ella lo cuidó, ella tiró todo por la borda por cuidarlo y usted permitió que le pasara todo esto…_

_(Sonriente) Entonces ya la encontraron, ¿dónde está?, ¿cómo está?_

_(Molesto) Tío no ha escuchado una palabra de lo que le digo, yo…_

_(Tratando de disimular su sonrisa) Stear, no es que te ignore, pero entiéndeme, hoy me están regresando a dos de mis seres queridos, permíteme que saboree el momento antes de entrar en detalles, ahorita sólo puedo pensar en que la vida me regresó a mi pequeña y a mi querido sobrino…_

Sin decir más le da otro abrazo fuerte a Stear, Albert se sentía eufórico y mientras en silencio abrazaba a su sobrino una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, él no podía contener su emoción, no estaba preparado para tanto, él sólo pensaba en recuperar a Candy y la vida le regresaba eso y más.

_(Emocionado) No tienes idea de lo felices que se pondrán todos cuando regrese a Lakewood con Candy y contigo…_

_(Serio) Tío, discúlpeme pero no permitiré que…_

_(Interrumpiendo y en tono autoritario) Capitán Cornwell, le suplico cuide sus palabras, recuerde que aún está en servicio y necesitamos rendirle cuentas al padre de la señorita._

_(Al mismo tiempo y con tono irritado) Tutor…_

_Jajaja (Albert y Stear se sueltan riendo, Stear clarifica) Albert no es su padre es su tutor._

_(Con tono ligero) Y bien ¿dónde está ella?..._

_(Preocupado) señor Andrew, señor Odonel es mejor que se sienten lo que les vamos a decir no es fácil de escuchar._

Rápidamente y con la ayuda de Stear y el general, el jefe Márquez contó todo lo que sabían de Candy, a cada palabra la sonrisa del rostro de Albert iba desapareciendo, y la expresión de su rostro se tornaba dura y oscura, al terminar el relato Albert estaba de pie, con los puños cerrados, la mirada de su rostro destilaba odio y gritaba venganza, todos se sentían sorprendidos, nunca habían visto al magnate con una expresión tan dura y cruel, realmente no le sentaba bien.

_(Dándole una palmado en el hombro) Tío entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también quiero cobrarle a los __Legan por esto, (hablándole al oído) pero no puedes ir con esa expresión en tu rostro Candy esta frágil y asustada si te ve así no querrá saber nada de ti._

_(Tratando de sonreír) Stear realmente te extrañábamos, en cuanto lleguemos a casa tienes que rendirme cuentas, quiero saber todo, todo lo que te pasó en el frente… y el porqué no nos dejaste saber que estabas con vida…_

_(Con mirada avergonzada y triste)Si tío…_

_(Interrumpiendo y con tono bromista) Si tío, si tío, no me gusta tanta formalidad Stear, dime Albert._

_(Divertido) Si tío Albert._

_(Fastidiado pero sonriendo) Jefe Márquez, general…_

_(Extendiendo su mano) Stevens, es un gusto conocerlo señor Andrew y aun que su sobrino no tiene muy buenos modales (lo mira como reprochándole por no presentarlos), le aseguro que es un gran soldado que ha servido muy bien a su patria._

_(Soltando una carcajada) General le ruego que no publique lo de los modales de Stear, mi tía se infartaría de escucharlo, ya que todo lo que invertimos en escuelas y tutores no le ha servido de mucho, ja ja ja ja (al oír esto Stear comienza a reír también y se pone rojo)_

_(Regresando a un tono serio) General Stevens, le agradezco lo que hizo por mis sobrinos, también a usted Jefe Márquez, sólo quiero pedirles que por favor no permitan que nada de esto se filtre a la prensa… aún tenemos que lidear con los Legan y no quiero que estén listos, quiero tomarlos por sorpresa y vulnerables._

_(Serio y pensativo) Señor Andrew su sobrino Neil traía guarda espaldas con él, los atrapamos intentando huir en el vehículo del mismo, creo que encajan con la descripción de los hombres que su sobrina frecuentaba y con los que sospechamos conspiraba, por el momento los tenemos presos, pero no creo que podamos mantenerlos encerrados mucho tiempo a menos que consiga pruebas en su contra, tal vez su protegida los vio… sí ella pudiera declarar…_

_(Molesto y en tono sepulcral) Candy, según la información que usted ha proporcionado, no recuerda nada, y no voy a permitir que la presionen, o molesten con preguntas, (al oír las palabras del rubio Stear simplemente sonríe ya que él pensaba decir lo mismo) ya buscaremos la forma de mantenerlos presos._

_(Nervioso) Pero señor Andrew, sea razonable._

_(Golpeando el escritorio y con mucha ira en su voz) No, sea usted razonable mi pequeña fue torturada, no creo que necesite sufrir más, no lo pienso permitir._

_(Resignado) Muy bien señor, se hará como usted diga, bueno por el momento me retiro aún tengo mucho por hacer._

_(Con tono acusatorio) Capitán Cornwell ahora veo de de donde le viene el carácter, espero su reporte escrito para mañana._

_(En tono militar y saludando) Sí señor._

Dicho esto ambos se retiran dejando solos a Albert, Stear y a Pablo, el cual después de escuchar el relato estaba atónito, se sentía realmente molesto y así como el rubio tenía sed de venganza, aunque a la vez veía toda esta situación como una oportunidad, Candy podía empezar de cero, olvidaría todo lo malo de su vida y podría elegir un esposo, sin estar predispuesta por nadie_…_

_(Con tono seco) Dime William crees que llevarla de regreso a tu casa sea lo mejor, no me mal interpretes, sólo que entre el juicio y tus parientes chiflados, no creo que exista un ambiente saludable para ella…_

_(Interrumpiendo) En efecto Pablo, pero Candy no va a quedarse en Lakewood (al decir esto Pablo pune cara de sorpresa igual que Stear y cuando van a protestar, el rubio no lo permite) No se alarmen ella estará en un lugar seguro y cerca de mí, pero la voy a llevar a su hogar para que sus madres la ayuden._

_(Sorprendido) Pensé que ella era huérfana… pero si tiene a su madre creo que es mejor que esté con ella._

_(Bostezando) creo que todos debemos de tratar de dormir un poco, Tío Albert trata de descansar, mañana será un día difícil._

_(Con voz entusiasta) No Stear hoy ya es un día difícil, pero que vale la pena, hoy me regresaron a Candy y tú has vuelto, ambos han sufrido y tienen marcados sus cuerpos y sus almas pero están aquí, vivos y poco a poco sanaran._

_(Conmovido) eso espero Tío.__ Eso espero._

* * *

Se sentía muy cómoda, el lugar donde se encontraba era cálido y lleno de paz, ella estaba sentada en una especie de colina… a la sombra de un hermoso y enorme árbol, y ella simplemente sintió unas ganas incontenibles de llorar… todo había sido difícil últimamente, o al menos eso sentía, ya que no lograba recordar que era lo que la tenía triste, así que ella simplemente lloró y lloró permitió que sus lagrimas fluyeran libremente, permitió que ellas fueran el manantial que lavara su espíritu, permitió todo ese llanto y se prometió que no habría más, no sabía el porqué de su dolor, así que lo dejaría ir… qué sentido tendría aferrarse a algo que no comprendía… Y cuando sus lágrimas se tornaron demasiado amargas, cuando sentía que el dolor más grande estaba a flor de piel y era tan intenso que le quemaba las entrañas y nublaba su visión, entonces lo vio, vio al hambre del jardín de las rosas, sólo que ahora traía puesta una especie de… falda y tocaba un instrumento extraño, la música que emanaba era hermosa, le regresaba la paz que sintiera cuando encontró este lugar, la música calentaba y suavizaba su espíritu; ahora ya no deseaba llorar más…

_(Conmovida_) _Disculpe señor que melodía tan mas hermosa está tocando-… _pero él no le respondía simplemente seguía produciendo notas musicales – ¿_Me podría decir su… nombre?- _pero la música continuaba _–Yo soy ¿Candy?-_

_(La música se detiene; con voz profunda y suave él dijo) Hola pequeña, ¿porque lloras? Candy simplemente respondió –no lo sé- el hombre le dijo con tono coqueto y profundo –sabes siempre he pensado que eres más bella cuando ríes que cuando lloras- _

Al escuchar estas palabras su cuerpo se estremeció y ella podía jurar que sentía como si acariciaran su rostro, seguro se estaba volviendo loca ya que escuchaba palabras a lo lejos, como si ella… y fue cuando se dio cuenta que debía estar soñando y en ese momento ella despertó… y justo al abrir sus ojos se sorprendió… porque a sólo unos centímetros de ella y mirándola profundamente estaban los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, y entonces pensó que no le hacía justicia al hombre de sus sueños… porque el de carne y hueso es mil veces más hermoso, más vibrante y su cálida mano la cual realmente esta acariciando su rostro es lo mejor que le ha pasado en toda su vida.

_(Suavemente,__ con dulzura y levantándose de la cama) No quise despertarte, yo sólo traía tu desayuno… (Y de una forma súbita y desesperada Albert cayó sobre sus rodillas y con fuerza abrazó a Candy hundiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos dorados) Te extrañe tanto… no tienes idea de lo mal que la he pasado pensando en todo… en todo lo que hubiera perdido si tu no regresabas a mí. (Él suavemente toma con ambas manos el rostro de Candy y la obliga a clavar su mirada en la suya) Candy Te amo más que a mi vida y jamás me perdonaré haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin decírtelo… creo que te he amado desde hace tanto y siempre he tenido tanto miedo de que tu no me correspondas que he sido cobarde y lo he cayado, pero no más amor mío, nunca más, no podría soportar callarlo ni un segundo más. Te amo (al terminar de decir esto Albert la beso, le dio un beso suave y lleno de dulzura, él nunca soltó el rostro de Candy, y solo junto sus labios con los de ella ya que no quería asustarla)_

Candy se sentía como en una nube y juraba que esto era otro de sus extraños sueños, no era posible que ella, ella que no tenía pasado ni presente pudiera tener a sus pies a un hombre como él, pero cuando ella escucho que él la amaba algo dentro de ella despertó, no era ningún recuerdo, pero si una sensación que gritaba ¡Por fin! Era un grito interno de victoria… como si esas palabras pronunciadas por el rubio fueran un vaso de agua en el desierto, ese te amo, esa desesperada pero hermosa confesión sacio su sed de amor, una sed que no sabía que tuviera hasta este instante. Y cuando sintió ese suave y… esperado beso una nueva sed surgió en ella, más que sed era un ardiente deseo, su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía con sólo ese sencillo beso y juraba que nunca antes había sentido algo igual. Una corriente eléctrica bajaba desde sus labios a… su corazón y lo llenaba de magia pero no se detuvo allí al parecer también llegó a su entrepierna donde un sutil cosquilleo la sorprendió e hizo que se separara de un brinco de él… y fue cuando la realidad la golpeo, la realidad donde este extraño, hermoso y desconocido hombre le decía que la amaba.

_(Insegura y tímida)Yo… quisiera le juro con toda mi alma que quisiera poder decirle lo mismo,__ no tiene idea de lo mucho que me gustaría decir que correspondo su amor y que llevo toda una vida esperando por escuchar sus palabras… pero yo no lo conozco… yo no sé ni su nombre…_

_(Con la sonrisa más suave y llena de amor Albert le coloca a Candy la medalla que anteriormente le regalara) Eso se arregla fácil mi pequeña, (extiende su mano para presentarse) Soy Albert, soy el hombre que te ha amado en secreto por años, he tratado de ser el hombre que desde las sombras busca tu felicidad y tu seguridad, soy el hombre que dejaría todo sólo por estar junto a ti… yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo siempre que tú estas a mi lado, yo soy el hombre que desea hacerte su esposa más que nada en el mundo si tú me aceptas,( al decir esto saca de su bolsillo una hermosa caja de terciopelo la abre y muestra una hermosa sortija de oro blanco y con un hermoso diamante al centro de lo que parece ser una rosa de oro) y estoy encantado de conocerte._

_Continuara……._

_Chicas no me asesinen, __sé que es un lugar malo para cortar la historia, pero bueno quería que la historia se actualizara el día de hoy para poder así celebrar mi cumpleaños con ustedes, espero que disfruten el rumbo de la historia. Como siempre cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida en mi correo, pues cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!!_


	16. Volando hacia la libertad cap16

_Vuelo a la libertad (parte 1)_

_(En tono serio y de reproche) Tío Albert, no creo que sea apropiado que pases tanto tiempo en la recamara de Candy._

_(Con un gran sonrisa y en tono burlón) Stear, no sabía que la tía te hubiera influenciado tanto, que ahora estés preocupado por el tiempo que paso sin supervisión en la recamara de Candy._

_(Irritado) Tío estoy hablando en serio, creo que ella está muy vulnerable y no creo que sea correcto…_

_(Serio) Acaso estas sugiriendo que la deje sola, porque ahora está débil, acaso crees que la dejaría ahora, justo ahora que ella me necesita más._

_(Apenado) Disculpa Tío, yo sólo quiero lo que sea mejor para ella… y creo que tú pidiéndole matrimonio no sea muy sano para ella._

_(Divertido, pero fingiendo seriedad) Stear Cornwell, estas sugiriendo que me aprovecho de la situación, para conseguir esposa._

_(Muy rojo) No tío, yo… yo…_

_(Dándole una palmada en el hombro y riendo) Stear, no te preocupes, ella sabe que no me tiene que responder ahora, además yo la amo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que la amo, pensándolo bien creo que fui impulsivo al decírselo, pero créeme después de pensar que la perdería no pude callar más. Creo que me comporté como si yo fuera un adolecente enamorado._

_(Curioso) Hablando de adolecentes, Tío que paso con Terry, cuando me fui Candy, bueno yo pensaba que ellos se casarían._

_(Irritado) Terry es un tema difícil para mí Stear… él bueno, yo trato de que aún seamos amigos, pero últimamente no hemos estado en buenos términos, él se casó con otra chica luego te explico todos los detalles… todo iba bien y Candy estaba mejor pero luego él decidió comenzar a escribirle lo cual estaba bien con migo, pero… bueno él y yo teníamos un acuerdo él podía estar tan cerca de Candy como quisiera pero, me dio su palabra de que nunca más le hablaría de amor, eso ella no lo podría soportar, pero… Terry faltó a su palabra Stear… y lastimó a mi pequeña como nunca nadie lo había hecho, desde entonces bueno él y yo estamos de pleito._

_(Confundido) Pero Albert sigo sin comprender nada…_

_(Serio) te explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a Lakewood, ten paciencia por favor._

_(Resignado) Ok tío, bueno otra pregunta no pude evitar notar que Candy tiene unas cicatrices en las muñecas y se por Lluvia que Candy ya las tenía cuando ingresó a la Clínica…_

_(Interrumpiéndolo y con expresión sombría) Eso también lo explicaré en Lakewood, te pido mucha discreción nadie aquí sabe de ese asunto y preferiría que así continuara, la versión oficial es que Candy tuvo un accidente en el hospital aún así nadie sabe con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió, cuando estemos en un lugar seguro te lo explico todo._

_(Molesto) Confió en tu palabra Tío pero me irrita la necesidad de tantos secretos_.

* * *

_(Curiosa) Elisa querida, dime por que estas mirando hacía la ventana cada cinco minutos, pareces una chiquilla._

_(Levantando la voz) Madre mantente fuera de mis asuntos._

_(Seria) Sí al que estas esperando es a tu hermano Neil (Elisa voltea y asienta y le sonríe débilmente a su madre tratando de animarla a que siga hablando) él llamó hace una hora_

_(Ansiosa) ¡Que dijo! ¿Madre que te dijo?_

_(Tranquila) Elisa no puedo conversar contigo si te portas de esa forma tan impropia de una dama, juro que ese trabajo tuyo te está convirtiendo en una vulgar._

_(Con tono frio e irritado) Madre una disculpa, es sólo que Neil está en un encargo mío y necesito saber sí ya lo termino._

_(Indiferente) Tu hermano pidió ser excusado ya que no podrá llegar a cenar pero me pidió que te avisara que "todo corre acorde al plan" _

_(Muy seria y con tono cruel) Madre estás segura que eso es exactamente lo que te dijo, ¿esas fueron sus palabras exactas?_

_(Pensativa) Sí Elisa eso fue lo que me dijo._

_(Nerviosa) Madre llama a mi mucama, necesito hacer mis maletas, necesito… madre necesito que me des dinero, abre la caja fuerte de Papá tengo que huir. (Gritando) Madre no me mires cómo una tonta haz lo que te digo._

Elisa estaba muy asustada, el mensaje de Neil la tenía preocupada, sabía que no debía confiar en el estúpido de su hermano para ejecutar su plan, pero cuando él la vio hablando con sus matones, insistió en involucrarse… sabía que no debió escucharlo su plan era mejor, los matones visitaban a la huérfana, la torturaban un rato y luego la mataban, era simple era perfecto luego ella los envenenaba y ya nadie podría ligarla a los crímenes, pero no, tenía que escuchar al imbécil de Neil, "hermanita si la torturas y realmente la dejas loca, luego yo me caso con ella me convierto en el heredero del estúpido Tío y luego los eliminamos a ambos" en su momento parecía un buen plan y realmente se dejó llevar por la codicia. Que equivocada había estado sí eliminaba a la huérfana después pudo trabajar a la Tía Elroy para que ella recibiera parte de la herencia, ahora tenía que huir como si fuera una especie de vulgar criminal. Ella y Neil habían acordado unas simples frases que tenían un doble significado en caso de que descubrieran a alguno de los dos. Si la torpe de su madre no se había equivocado las disculpas por no poder llegar a cenar significaba que lo habían apresado, la parte de todo corre acorde al plan, esa era la parte truculenta "el corre" estaba claro debía huir pero lo otro la tenía confundida acaso lograron su cometido acaso la dejaron loca.

_(Preocupada) Elisa, hija dime que sucede (suplicante) mira hija yo, yo te puedo ayudar con más que dinero, ¿sólo dime qué pasa?_

_(Fastidiada) Madre ya no hay vuelta atrás y nadie m__e puede ayudar, pero sí realmente me quieres ayudar, abre una cuenta a nombre de Elaisa Grand y coloca dinero cada mes y no le digas a nadie, absolutamente nadie sobre ese nombre._

_(Abrasándola) Te lo juro hija ese será nuestro secreto ahora vete (coloca un sobre grande en la manos de su hija)._

Elisa sale de su casa, su servidumbre ya colocó sus maletas en su auto y en sus manos lleva todo el dinero de la caja fuerte de su padre, con ese dinero piensa escapar a Sudamérica, ya que Europa es muy peligroso por el momento; su bolso tiene todos los documentos falsos que hizo para ella con el nombre de Elaisa, pronto muy pronto estaría lejos de aquí y se iría con la satisfacción de haber destruido a la huérfana, por el idiota de su hermano no se preocupa, no hay nada, no hay prueba alguna que los ligue al secuestro. Elisa sonreía llena de sus obscuros pensamientos y de negra satisfacción de saberse responsable de acciones horribles e iba tan llena de sí misma, que no notó que mientras subía al auto unos hombres uniformados ya la tenían rodeada.

* * *

_Candy estaba nerviosa después del viaje en auto llegaron a un hangar militar allí iba a subirse a un avión, ella no recordaba jamás haberse subido a uno, pero por alguna razón le daba muy mala espina. El aeroplano era militar y apenas cabían 6 personas, Stear sería su piloto y aunque sabía que él era un gran héroe de guerra por alguna razón sentía que el avión se prendería en llamas, explotaría y caerían sin remedio__, cuando Candy le expreso sus sentimientos al Capitán Cornwell este soltó una carcajada que obligo a que todos los miraran extrañados._

_(Divertido) Candy, con que aún no me perdonas por el incidente Escocia. (Con tuno fanfarrón) Sabes no tendrás tus recuerdos, pero no es bueno guardar rencores, además recuerdo que te encantó el paracaídas que hice para ti._

_(Frustrada) Stear no tengo idea de lo que hablas, (susurrando) pero tengo miedo de que estrelles el avión._

_(Con una gran sonrisa y en tono serio) Candy ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estrellamos el avión de Granchester, yo soy un gran piloto, y aunque me faltan algunos de mis dedos y mi rostro tenga esta cicatriz. Mis reflejos están perfectos, (melancólico) tal vez nunca más pueda volar aviones de guerra, ni realizar maniobras elaboradas, pero soy perfectamente capaz de volar un avión de pasajeros._

* * *

_Chicas bellas, antes que nada mil gracias por su paciencia y por seguir esta historia, aprecio muchísimo cada una de sus reviews y todo su apoyo, mil disculpas por la demora y lo corto del capítulo, decidí subirlo en dos partes porque no logro decidir qué hacer con Elisa, así que pues como no las quise hacer esperar más pues aquí está un capitulo pequeñito, espero que lo disfruten y en cuanto decida como darle un castigo horrible y merecido a la pelirroja actualizo, así que nos leemos pronto._


	17. Volando hacia la libertad parte2 cap17

Volando a la libertad (parte 2)

_(Autoritario y mostrando su placa) Señorita Legan, parece que sale de viaje (Elisa solo asienta su cabeza ya que esta tan impactada de ver a lo policía aquí que se quedó sin habla) lamento informarle que lo tendrá que posponer (Ella lo mira con ojos fríos y calculadores no dice nada) Señorita queda usted bajo arresto por cargos de secuestro…_

_(Llorando desconsoladamente) Oficial, no entiendo de que me habla, yo… yo no sé por qué me hace esto, yo soy toda una dama y lo que usted me dice (berreando y con grandes lagrimas de cocodrilo) es terrible, y con todas las cosas horribles que están pasando en mi familia._

_(Preocupado) Señorita, lo lamento pero tiene que acompañarnos, tiene que rendir declaración, y pues usted tiene cuentas pendientes con la ley, (compasivo ante la cara de terror de Elisa le dice con tono suave) no se preocupe señorita, seguro todo es un mal entendido ya verá que todo se arregla._

Elisa le sonríe al policía, pero él se sorprende al ver que no es una sonrisa dulce o agradecida, más bien es una sonrisa que le hiela la sangre, no puede creer que una damita que este llorando de esa forma y se vea tan compungida pueda tener una expresión tan siniestra. Elisa lentamente toma su bolso, el cual el policía mira sospechosamente, después de verla sonreír se siente intranquilo con la pelirroja, al parecer ella es más de lo que aparenta.

_(Con voz tím__ida pero sin dejar de sonreír) No le molestará que tome un pañuelo, yo… yo no puedo irme con usted cuando me veo de esta forma; hay mucha gente aquí y para una Legan no es aceptable verse desalineada en público, no le importaría darme un poco de espacio._

_(Irritado por la vanidad de la señorita e indicándole a sus hombres que se alejen un poco del vehículo) Claro señorita le daremos un momento para que… se componga el maquillaje. (El policía le da la espalda a Elisa sin alejarse del auto)_

Elisa se siente eufórica este idiota acaba de cometer su segundo error y sería fatal para él, el primero fue creer su acto de dama afligida y ahora le daba la espalda no daba crédito a lo imbéciles que algunos hombres eran, no pueden evitar proteger y cuidar a una damita, unas cuantas lagrimas y los tenía en sus bolsillos; rápidamente Elisa saca un arma de su bolso y la coloca en la espalda del policía y con voz peligrosa y suave le dice:

_Si valoras tu asquerosa y miserable vida, vas a subir al auto sin decir nada y les ordenarás a tus hombres que no te sigan, más te vale asqueroso gusano que hagas todo lo que te digo, soy una excelente cazadora y jamás se me ha ido una presa con vida._

* * *

Candy se sentía un poco intranquila el avión ya había despegado y la sensación de que algo andaba muy mal no la abandonaba, jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y miraba hacia afuera llena de ansiedad y preocupación.

(Con voz suave)_Pequeña, ¿sigues preocupada?_

_(Nerviosa y sonrojada ya que Albert le había hablado al oído) Albert, ya no estoy intranquila porque Stear sea nuestro piloto, pero siento… es algo extraño pero siento como si una tormenta, como si algo terrible se avecinara en contra nuestra._

_(Serio pero con tono conciliador) Candy (Albert toma su mano y la mira a los ojos) no te preocupes yo te voy a cuidar, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites (acaricia su rostro suavemente y Candy se pone más roja que un tomate) confía en mi pequeña__, todo va a estar bien._

_(Agobiada y sin soltarlo) Albert, no quiero preocuparte, pero todo es tan confuso, no sé porque pero hay momentos donde siento que todos ustedes me son tan familiares y siento tantas cosas… pero no se qué tanto de lo que siento es real… es tan frustrante siento que todos mis recuerdos estuvieran frente a mi… pero una nube o una neblina los cubre…_

_(Sin importarle que no estén solos Albert abraza a Candy y le susurra) Amor mío, no te presiones poco a poco iras recordando, no te esfuerces tanto ya verás que en el momento que menos lo esperes todo estará claro. _

Candy lloraba en silencio, no tenía recuerdos claros pero las sensaciones que Albert le provocaba eran muy reales, y ella sentía, no más bien ella sabía que podía confiarle su vida a este hombre, tal vez no recordaba su nombre pero si recordaba sentirse así de protegida, así de amada; no cabía duda este hombre había sido parte de su vida por mucho tiempo, y no cabía duda lo que ella sentía por él era amor, sus brazos le ofrecían tranquilidad, paz y la invitaban a quedarse allí para siempre.

_(Con voz dulce y firme) Si Albert._

_(Confundido) ¿Si?, si a que pequeña._

_(Mirándolo a los ojos) Si quiero ser tu esposa._

_(Eufórico y preocupado) Candy, tus palabras… No sabes cuánto he deseado escuchar esas palabras, no tienes idea de cuánto significan para mí pero… no quiero que tomes esta decisión cuando te sientes asustada (besa su frente) no te preocupes yo seguiré esperando tu respuesta, pero primero déjame que te conquiste, déjame cortejarte y cuando estés bien segura de que me amas tanto como yo a ti entonces me das el sí._

_(Sonriendo y limpiando sus lágrimas) Albert, no necesitas probarme nada se que lo que siento es real, pero si lo que quieres es llevarme flores y chocolates pues por mi está bien._

_(Riendo a Carcajadas) ¡Pequeña nunca dejaras de ser una glotona!_

Stear anuncia por el altavoz que están a punto de aterrizar y sin darse cuenta interrumpe las risas y el bello momento que los rubio compartían, Albert soltó de su abrazó a Candy, pero ella no quería dejarlo ir así que tomo su mano en la suya y le dio una bella y sincera sonrisa.

_(Divertida pero roja como un tomate) Ummm, Albert… bueno yo (se aclara la garganta e increíblemente se pone aún más roja) aun no ace__ptassermiprometido, perosimevasacortejar, ¿entonceseresminovio?_

_(Riendo a carcajadas y con expresión de confusión) Candy, no he entendido ni una sola palabra (hablándole al oído con una sonrisa más grande que la del __gato Cheshire*) repítelo de nuevo por favor._

_(Girando sus ojos y susurrando) quiero saber cómo referirme a ti, acaso ¿eres mi novio? (baja la mirada y nuevamente el escarlata tiñe el rostro de Candy)_

_(Tomando suavemente la barbilla de Candy, Albert le levanta el rostro y clava su profunda y azulada mirada en los posos verdes de ella) Candy para mi tu eres mucho más que eso, pero si necesitas un nombre para lo que nosotros compartimos, entonces, Si Candy tu eres mi novia. (Albert toma ambas manos de Candy y besa ambos dorsos) Te amo pequeña._

Candy se sentía arder, las palabras de Albert así como sus acciones inflamaban sus sentidos, en estos momentos estaba aturdida, su cuerpo era recorrido por pequeños temblores y agradecía el estar sentada, porque sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina al escuchar de los hermosos labios de su príncipe esas deliciosas palabras de amor; la mirada de Albert era tan penetrante y tan complementaria que se sentía feliz, feliz por poderse sentirse así de viva, tenía la impresión de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, así que comenzó a sonreír llena de alegría y su rostro entero se ilumino, sus ojos contenían un brillo magnifico y al verla Albert pensó que jamás se había visto más hermosa su Candy, no importaba sí su rostro seguía hinchado y morado por los golpes, no importaba sí sus hermosos labios estaban quebrados y maltrechos o que sus muñecas estuvieran rojas y cortadas por haber permanecido tanto tiempo amarradas, en estos momentos él sabía que el ser más hermoso y dulce del planeta estaba a su lado; él se sentía magnifico porque este ser maravilloso era suyo, o al menos pronto lo sería, Candy sería suya y con ella compartiría el resto de sus días; con el sólo hecho de pensar en envejecer a su lado bastó para que el rostro de Albert también se iluminará, su corazón se sentía hinchado con todo el amor que sentía por esta mujer, pronto tendría el corazón de su pequeña (si es que no lo tenía ya) y lo cuidaría como al tesoro más valioso de este mundo, porque para el rubio una sonrisa de su pequeña valía más que todo el oro del planeta.

* * *

_(Amenazante) Oficial, le sugiero que acelere un poco más, no me gustaría que sus idiotas policías decidan tener iniciativa y nos sigan, sabe no hay nada peor en este mundo que los pendejos con iniciativa._

_(Impactado por la cruda actitud de Elisa) Señorita no creo que una dama, ni siquiera una como usted deba expresarse de esa forma._

_(Enojada y gritando) Que quiso decir con eso, no crea que puede hablarme de ese forma, usted es un miserable don nadie, así que cuide sus palabras, la gente vulgar y corriente como tú, no debería dirigirnos la palabra a las personas con clase como yo, entre tú y yo hay un barranco enorme que nos separa así que no trate de ponerse a mi altura._

_(B__urlón y tratando de provocar a Elisa) claro que hay mucha distancia entre nosotros, y yo jamás me pondría a la altura de una asesina y secuestradora, la gente como usted (Sarcástico) Señorita me da asco, no soporto su hipocresía_

El oficial Carmona, sabía que sus hombres no tardarían en alcanzarlos, y necesitaba tomar el control de la situación, quería provocar a la pelirroja para que explotara y soltara su arma, él sabía que con lo que acababa de hacer a ella la podrían retener presa y así esperar para juntar pruebas en su contra pero si en este momento la hacía enfurecer tal vez podría lograr que confesara.

_(Con mucha seguridad y sarcasmo)Así que usted "señorita" es muy buena cazadora, me pregunto si una niña mimada como usted siquiera sabe usar esa arma, (conciliador) por que no mejor nos dejamos de juegos y se entrega, si usted coopera hasta puede que le reduzcan su sentencia, y si juega bien sus cartas, tal vez logre que la mantengan encerrada en alguna especie de manicomio y así no tendría que pisar la cárcel. _

_(Furiosa y pensando que Candy ya confesó Elisa le dispara a la pierna del oficial y a gritos le dice) Una palabra más y el próximo tiro lo coloco entre sus cejas, yo jamás iré a prisión gusano, primero tengo que acabar con ella, tengo cuentas pendientes que ajustar así que no puedo ir a ningún lado y si ya sacaron a la imbécil de Candy del manicomio, jamás la dejaré que hable, la voy a silenciar permanentemente, además es su palabra contra la mía y a quien le van a creer a esa mal nacida (histérica) porque carajos se detiene, respóndame maldito ¿Qué demonios cree que hace?_

_(Débilmente y con voz quebrada) Señorita, no ve que me estoy desangrando creo… que perforo mi arteria femoral, no puedo seguir conduciendo… en este estado… yo necesito un torniquete… para detener la sangre._

_(Elisa coloca sus manos violentamente sobre la herida del oficial simplemente para herirlo más y provocarle dolor) Así que va a morir aquí en esta carretera, (calculadora) ya no me sirve más si no puede conducir (pasa su mano por encima del oficial y abre la puerta del conductor y con brusco empujón lo saca del coche) sabe oficial ya que va a morir aquí solo y espero que dolorosamente, déjeme que le cuente un secretito… yo mandé matar al imbécil de Smith, y no me refiero a cuando le dispararon, yo tengo alguien dentro del hospital y me encargaba de que no despertara y cuando me canse de las drogas simplemente ordené que lo mataran de una sobredosis, él era mi cómplice y sabía todo así que lo mate (apuntándole a la cabeza) porque yo jamás dejo cabos sueltos._

_El oficial Carmona estaba realmente atemorizado de Elisa, no sólo el que estuviera cubierta de sangre, precisamente de su sangre y del hecho de que les estuviera apuntando con un arma, no lo que más lo aterraba en este instante era el placer torcido y siniestro que su rostro reflejaba al hablar de los horribles crímenes que había cometido, ahora se daba cuenta de lo peligrosa que era la pelirroja y de lo equivocado que estuvo al provocarla, esta mujer esta simplemente demente y él sentía que morir en sus manos y sabiendo sus secretos era algo terrible, porque si moría en este instante, este ser oscuro seguiría derramando su ponzoña por el mundo__, el escucho un ruido y volteo por un instante y pudo ver que venía un carro con las luces apagadas directo hacia ellos, y luego vio como el oficial que conducía saltaba del vehículo a la vez que gritaba que se moviera. Y al escuchar el grito dos cosas sucedieron con gran velocidad Elisa volteo y del susto tiró su arma y Carmona se levantó con una fuerza que sorprendió a Elisa y cuando ella pensaba que el oficial había sido muy astuto al engañarla el auto impacto el vehículo de la siniestra pelirroja y ella simplemente sintió un gran dolor y luego todo se tiño de negro._

_*El gato __Cheshire es el gato del cuento de _**Alicia en el país de las maravillas**_ de Lewis Carol y es famoso entre otras cosas por tener una sonrisa enorme y muy blanca._

_Continuara…_

_Chicas feliz día de san Valentín, espero que hayan recibido muchos abrazos y besos, y pues me apresure con esta actualización pues para celebrar el día__ más cursi del año. Mil gracias por todos sus reviews realmente hacen mi día, todas son muy lindas y cada vez que leo un comentario de ustedes me siento en las nubes, a las que les preocupa que abandone la historia, no les voy a quedar mal, no acostumbro comenzar algo y luego dejarlo a medias, es solo que pues como dicen por aquí me gusta ser ajonjolí de todos los moles, y pues luego tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo y escuela y pues me queda poquito tiempo para escribir, bueno ya no las aburro recuerden que cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida y pues nos leemos pronto._


	18. Abrazando al presente cap 18

**Abrazando al presente**

Todo se había tornado surrealista, habíamos llegado a un lugar maravilloso, a un hermoso rancho y un sinfín de niños me abrazaron mientras gritaban "jefe, jefe ¿Qué te paso?" primero voltee para ver quién era este supuesto jefe y luego me di cuenta de que me hablaban a mí, yo era su jefe, todo estaba rarísimo, luego dos vaqueros uno alto y fornido y un adolecente se acercaron a mi me abrazaron con fuerza y me ofrecieron su hogar; para colmo el capitán Cornwell se negaba a bajar del auto y mi nuevo novio, estaba hablando cálidamente con dos señoras, las cuales le agradecían y lo abrazaban sin detenerse. Todo era confuso, pero me sentía muy bien en este pintoresco lugar, pero a la vez deseaba salir corriendo y tratar de subir al árbol más alto que encontrara –que extraña idea- y aquí es donde todo se ponía más raro, no sé si pueda trepar a un árbol, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que muero por hacerlo y cuando le cuento esto al vaquero apuesto y mayor, una lagrima resbala por su rostro y me toma de la mano y me pide que lo siga y pues yo sólo lo obedezco.

Todos nos miran con curiosidad, y nadie trata de detenernos, no tengo miedo, me siento en casa me siento en familia, y mientras caminamos me perece escuchar que el vaquero murmura "no importa que, siempre eres la misma", que extraño comentario pero decido hacer como si no lo escuchara. Cada vez caminamos más rápido y cuando me doy cuenta estoy en la colina de mis sueños, es la colina con el gran árbol y donde soñé a mi Albert.

Mis emociones están a flor de piel y tengo grandes deseos de llorar, pero recuerdo que en mis sueños Albert y su extraña pero hermosa melodía me habían llenado de paz, de la misma paz que transpira está colina, no puedo evitar respirar profundo, abrir mis brazos y girar como una niña pequeña, este lugar está lleno de magia y es como un bálsamo que conforta mi alma, no me doy cuenta cuando comencé a reír, pero estoy riendo mientras giro y me siento tan bien. El apuesto vaquero me mira con una sonrisa y con gran calidez, y de repente me siento apenada por mi conducta y me detengo mientras que mi rostro se torna carmín.

_Jajaja Candy querida no te sientas apenada, te he visto reír así miles de veces, (la abraza) me da gusto mi querida hermana que a pesar de todo, puedas disfrutar de los simples placeres de la vida, así que subamos a este árbol y platiquemos desde su mejor rama._

_(Curiosa y apenada) Disculpe pero yo… no se su nombre._

_(Con una mirada triste pero con voz comprensiva) Tom, soy Tom Steavens, tú y yo crecimos__ juntos aquí en el hogar de Pony, así que tú eres mi hermana, (fingiendo seriedad) ahora déjate de excusas y vamos a subir al árbol, ven yo te ayudo._

Mientras Tom me ayuda a subir al árbol no puedo evitar sonreír por todos los comentarios que hace, sobre como siempre los venzo trepando a todos, y lo fuerte que soy y cómo me gané el respeto de todos los niños del hogar, una vez que estamos sentados en una rama que brinda una vista hermosa del hogar y el paisaje, Tom me cuanta sobre nuestra infancia y nuestras travesuras, yo en algunos momentos rio a carcajadas y estando aquí en este lugar escuchando historias hermosas del ayer, me doy cuenta que todos hablan de mi con mucho amor y me siento… siento que mi confusión desaparece, que importa mi pasado… que importa el ayer, debo pensar en el hoy… debo agradecer por todas mis bendiciones, hoy estoy rodeada de gente maravillosa que me ama, que me acepta y que lleva años cuidando de mi.

_(Muy alegre) __Gracias Tom, gracias por traerme aquí y por permitir que me quede en tu casa, te prometo que no seré una carga, yo haré todo lo que está en mis manos por aprender nuevas cosas._

_(Curioso) Candy ¿qué pasa entre Albert y tú?_

_(Divertida) ¡Eso mi querido hermano es entre él y yo!, pero si realmente quieres saber tienes que ganarme en bajar el árbol (acto seguido Candy comienza a bajar con gran destreza)_

_(Sorprendido) ¡Candy espera, no te vayas a lastimar! (Tom baja del árbol más rápido que Candy y la ayuda en el último tramo)_

_(Con cara de puchero y sacando la lengua de lado) Me ganaste ahora tengo que confesar, (sonriendo) Albert es mi novio y nos vamos a casar._

_(Serio y un poco molesto) Candy creo que este no es el mejor momento para tomar esa decisión, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso…_

_(Interrumpiendo y con tono imponente) Tom, podré haber perdido mi pasado, pero mis sentimientos son reales, amo a Albert con todo mi ser, lo necesito como al aire, y si él me quiere como su esposa yo lo seré, no me importa si los demás lo aprueban o no, no perderé mi presente ni mi futuro, no permitiré que me roben de mi felicidad._

_(Sorprendido por las palabras de la rubia y poniendo su mano en su hombro) Candy yo respeto tus decisiones, siempre lo he hecho sólo estaba preocupado por ti, no me lo tomes a mal ¿quieres? (le sonríe) no me opondré sólo si me permites ser yo el que te entregue en el altar. (Candy sólo lo abraza mientras que le responde suavemente que será un honor)._

* * *

Era medio día y después de una rica e improvisada comida organizada por los niños del hogar Candy se sentía rendida y Albert lo había notado por lo que le sugirió que se fuera a descansar, ella no quería reconocer su cansancio quería seguir acompañada de esta gente tan linda que la hacía sentir tan segura y especial, pero cuando Albert discutía con Candy Tom los escucho y sin dar espacio a nada anunció que debía retirase por lo que él y Candy se estaban despidiendo de todos.

_(Irritada)__ Albert no entiendo porque no me puedo quedar aquí, mira los niños son tan lindos y las buenas señoras, dicen que tengo mi propia recamara en este lugar._

_(Con voz suave y acariciando su rostro) Amor, yo quisiera ser el que te llevase a mi casa, crees que me hace feliz que te vayas, pero es necesario por tu seguridad, la gente que te daño aún anda suelta… (La abraza con delicadeza) Candy odio dejarte en manos de otras personas pero por el momento así debe de ser, el hogar de Pony o nuestra casa en Lakewood son los primeros lugares donde te buscarían._

_(Resignada y dándole un suave beso en su mejilla) Está bien Albert, por el momento haré lo que tú creas prudente. (Candy camina hacia sus madres las abraza y se va con Tom)_

Albert esperó a que la carreta de Tom desapareciera para irse, y justo cuando se despedía de la señorita Poni vio que el auto de George se acercaba, no lo estaba esperando por lo que se sintió preocupado; bueno si era sincero consigo mismo durante todo el día había estado nervioso, al igual que Candy algo en el fondo de su ser lo tenía inquieto, cuando llegaron al hogar y Stear se negó a bajar del auto y se mantuvo firme en su postura, pensó que la inquietud que sentía era por llevar a Stear a casa, porque a pesar de la alegría que su regreso traería, él sabía que también traería muchos reproches y acusaciones que no estaba seguro que Stear pudiera confrontar, pero cuando los niños lo convencieron de preparar una comida sorpresa para Candy y al verlo responder las preguntas de los curiosos pequeños con tranquilidad y con un ligero tono bromista, se relajo un poco, pero no del todo, y ahora al ver a George su nervios se ponían de punta, -algo anda muy mal- pensaba el rubio.

_(Nervioso) ¿Tío qué hace George aquí?_

_(Preocupado mientras veía como George se acercaba con una expresión sombría) Estamos a punto de averiguarlo Stear._

_(_George tenía noticias importantes que relatar pero cuando vio a Stear se sorprendió mucho y se quedó sin palabras, William no le había dicho nada y le pareció impactante ver a un Stear tan cambiado, las cicatrices no eran lo que lo hacía verse mayor, era la expresión tan dura la que cambiaba su ser, el parecer la guerra lo había marcado de muchas formas distintas, y de pronto George sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía le dio un fuerte y masculino abrazo a Stear_) Mi estimado muchacho, que alegría es verte con vida. (Lo suelta y mirándolo a los ojos) Tu regreso es una gran bendición en medio de los turbulentos tiempos que la familia Andrew está viviendo. _

_(Stear se sentía conmovido por la reacción de George ya que no se la esperaba) Gracias Sr. Johnson, espero que así sea._

_(Serio y con voz neutra) William, necesito que vengas conmigo se ha presentado una emergencia…_

_(Con tono ansioso) ¿Todos en casa están bien? _

_(Abatido) Es tu sobrina, mejor te cuento rumbo al hospital._

_(Pensativo y tenso) George antes de partir al hospital necesitamos reunir a la familia en Lakewood (mirando a Stear) necesitamos darles las buenas nuevas. (Con voz dura) Elisa puede esperar._

_(Sorprendido por la actitud del rubio) Tío yo puedo esperar, ve a ver a Elisa._

_(Con voz firme) No Stear ya es hora de que tú enfrentes a tus miedos, no puedes seguir ocultándote de tu hermano, de la Tía y especialmente de Paty._

_(Sorprendido) ¿Paty está aquí?_

_(En tono tranquilo y conciliador) La señorita Patricia llegó un día después de la boda de su hermano, su tren se retrasó debido a una obstrucción en las vías, al llegar y saber lo que había sucedido con la señorita Candy, se quedó en Lakewood a cuidar de la Señora Elroy y a ayudar con la búsqueda._

_(Nervioso y pasando sus manos por su cabello y hablando consigo mismo) Dios, no puedo enfrentara Paty, ella me va a odiar. Que haré…_

_(Interrumpiéndolo) Stear no te preocupes por eso, ella te perdonará, pero necesitas ser sincero con ella._

_(Divertido y en tono bromista) Joven ¡usted necesitara un jardín más grande que el del joven Anthony, para poder llevarle flores a la señorita y así ella pueda perdonarlo! Ja ja tendrá que cambiar de profesión, de inventor a jardinero._

_(Sonriendo y más tranquilo) No sé nada de jardinería pero si pasamos por una florería, puedo comprar flores para todas las damas de la casa, tal vez así se suavice mi apariencia._

_(Serio) William dónde está la señorita Candy, la señora Elroy le ha mandado varios de sus artículos personales, para que este más cómoda._

_(Con tono resignado y distante) Ella está segura, se quedará con uno de sus hermanos, solo deja sus cosas aquí, le pediré a Jimmy que se haga cargo de entregarlas._

Albert decidió dejar su auto en el hogar, para poder hablar con George y Stear en el camino; mientras George manejaba Albert lo puso al tanto de la situación con Candy, a nadie le había dicho lo sucedido él sólo mandó un telegrama que decía "la encontramos", así que nadie en Lakewood estaba al tanto de los horribles sucesos, sólo la policía lo sabia ellos fueron los que le pidieron que actuara de esa forma, para poder así atrapar a su sobrina sin que ella sospechara nada, George escuchaba atentamente el relato de Albert y cuando necesitaba ayuda con algún detalle Stear intervenía, George le tenía gran estima a Candy por lo que se sentía indignado por lo que había sufrido y si unos momentos antes estaba preocupado por Elisa y la actitud tan fría de William, ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía que William no la pusiera como prioridad.

(Controlando su ira) William me alegro que la señorita este bien, me alegro que pronto toda esta pesadilla termine, y aunque no sea muy cristiano de mi parte me alegro de que la señorita Elisa nunca más podrá dañarlos.

(Sonriendo) George yo me siento igual.

Continuará…

Chicas hola, aún sigo viva y dando lata, espero les guste este pequeño capitulo, sé que hay poco romance y no digo nada de que le paso a la arpía de Elisa, la historia va lentona pero prometo que pronto empezaré a dar respuestas, mil disculpas por el retraso como siempre la vida real se interpuso en mi proceso de escritura, pero ya pronto le daré fin a la historia así que les pido a todas las chicas bellas que me han acompañado a lo largo de este proyecto, que esperen un poquito más y pues también les agradezco su paciencia y todo su apoyo!! Así que sin más me despido y pues nos leemos pronto!


End file.
